Aku, Kamu, Selamanya
by Yoona Ramdanii
Summary: Ketika smuanya tak berarti lagi, semuanya terasa gelap dan tak berujung. Hanya ada setitik cahaya yang mampu menembus pembatas hatiku, kala semuanya tak perduli akan apa yang ku rasakan, saat semuanya berpaling dalam keheningan. Cahaya itu datang menghampiri semua sisi gelapku. Seakan cahaya itu tercipta hanya untukku seorang.#lastChapUpdate!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi cerita ini milik saya

Pairing: FemNaruti x Sasuke

Rated: M

Ketika smuanya tak berarti lagi, semuanya terasa gelap dan tak berujung. Hanya ada setitik cahaya yang mampu menembus pembatas hatiku, kala semuanya tak perduli akan apa yang ku rasakan, saat semuanya berpaling dalam keheningan. Cahaya itu datang menghampiri semua sisi gelapku. Seakan cahaya itu tercipta hanya untukku seorang.

Entah apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, kala cahaya itu mulai menyilaukan pandangan mataku. hanya bermimpi agar semuanya segera berakhir tanpa ada tangisan dan penyesalan lagi...

Naruto Pov..

Langit begitu mendung, menahan isak tangis sang awan yang mulai menghitam, menahan beban air yang seharusnya telah membasahi bumi pagibitu. Tapi semuanya ibarat menangisi apa ku alami akhir-akhir ini.

Tuhan...

Jika kau berkenan akan hidupku, maka akhirilah karna sungguh aku tak sanggup. Beban ini terlalu berat. Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya dengan mudah meskipun aku harus menentang-Mu.

Seharusnya tak ada lagi tangis untukku hari ini. Tapi apakah aku boleh meminta satu permintaan Tuhan? Berikanlah cahaya terang dalam hidupku...

Naruto Pov End

Ya dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, siswi kelas XI di Konoha Internacional High School. Gadis manis yang selalu menunjukan keceriaannya meskipun sebenarnya tak ada yang tahu bagaimana gadis itu menjalani hidup. Di tengah kemelut yang ia hadapi, tak seorang pun yang menyadari, jika naruto tengah menangis dalam lamunannya.

Keluarga yang berantakan karna kedua orang tuanya berpisah sejak sebulan yang lalu, ditambah dengan beban hidup yang dia tanggung sendirian.

_Flashback on..._

_Malam itu begitu dingin, 'kenapa semuanya terasa sangat gelap?', Naruto bergumam. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali hingga semuanya terlihat jelas dipandangannya. "Dimana ini, kemana bajuku?", tanya nya entah pda siapa karna hanya Naruto seorang diri diruangan itu. Perlahan dia bangkit dari ranjang tempatnya berbaring saat itu. "Kenapa begitu sakit?!", menyadari bagian badannya yang sangat fital terasa sakit, Naruto menyentuhnya dan merasakan ada cairan lengket yang melekat di daerah kewanitaannya. Sadar akan ketidak tahuannya apa yang terjadi, Narutopun menangis. _

_'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?', Naruto tak sadr jika ia telah menangis dalam diam. Pintu ruangan itupun terbuka, nampaklah sosok yang sangat Naruto kenal. Kekasihnya Gaara._

_"Pagi honey, bagaimana tidurmu? Mimpi indahkah?", tanya Gaara dengan senyuman yang terlihat seperti menyeringai. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Gaara?", tanya Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Gaara mendekati Naruto dengan berjalan perlahan, hanya seringaiannya yang terlihat. Membelai pucuk kepala Naruto penuh arti. _

_"Sayang sekali kau melewatkan malam indah kita sayang.", ucap Gaara tanpa beban. Naruto hanya termangu, memikirkan apa maksud dari ucapan itu. "Kau hebat Naru bisa memuaskanku, maaf kau tak sempat menikmati malam kita". Naruto tak membalas, hanya air mata yang tanpa sadar jatuh dari wajahnya yang pucat. "Kau milikku Naru, __**milikku!**__", ucap Gaara seakan tiada beban mengatakannya._

_"Apa maksudmu Gaara?", Naruto tanpa sadar meremas selimut yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang polos. "Naru kau bercinta denganku semalam, apa kau lupa?", tanya Gaara dengan seringainya. _

_Naruto pun tertegun mendengar semuanya. Sadar akan apa yang telah terjadi padanya, akhirnya Naruto menampar wajah Gaara yang begitu dekat dengannya mencoba untuk menyesap atoma sitrus yang bagaikan candu untuknya._

_Plaaaaak..._

_"Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu Gaara?", Naruto teriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Gaara mematung, sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan adalah kesalahan fatal yang mana telah menodai gadis yang ia cintai dengan merengut kehormatan gadisnya secara paksa. Gaara hanya terdiam._

_Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit dan mencari pakaiannya yang ia lihat berserakan dilantai. Tak peduli Gaara ada di dekatnya, Naruto memakai pakaiannya kembali. Naruto merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Setelah hatinya hancur akan kenyataan yang menimpa keluarganya. Sekarang kenyataan pahit telah ada di hadapannya. Kenyataan bahwa lelaki yang selama ini ia cintai, malah menodainya. _

_Tanpa menatap Gaara, sang kekasih yang telah menghianatinya Naruto berkata seolah berbisik "Aku tak mau lagi bertemu denganmu Gaara. Hubungan kita selesai!". _

_Bagai tamparan yang menyakitkan, Gaara terbelalak dengan apa yang didengar telinganya. "Naru, ku kira apa yang ku lakukan semalam bisa membuatmu bahagia, bukakah itu yang kau inginkan?". Naruto tersenyum miris, "Mana mungkin aku bahagia dengan keadaanku sekarang Gaara, aku bahkan merasa seperti sampah yang kau buang ke dasar dunia yang paling nista. Dimana akal sehatmu?!". Naruto berteriak menahan isak tangis._

_"Naru, kumohon jangan kau akhiri hubungan kita. Aku akan bertanggung jawab.", Gaara mencoba untuk mempertahankan hubungannya. "Kau, bahkan aku tak sudi lagi bertemu denganmu Gaara. Jangan temui aku lagi!", teriak Naruto sambil berlari keluar dari kamar yang telah jadi saksi bisu kejadian yang akan membawa trauma pada Naruto._

_Flashback off..._

Naruto terua mencoba menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasanya, berusaha agar bayangan menjijikan yang telah terjadi seminggu yang lalu tak terlintas lagi di fikirannya. Sadar akan kenyataan pahit yang harus ia hadapi sendiri, Naruto berusaha setegar mungkin.

"Naru, apa kau jadi mencari kerjaan part time hari ini?", gadis merah muda a.k.a Sakura sahabat baiknya menegur, Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. "Iya sakura-chan, apa kamu jadi juga?", Naruto mencoba sebiasa mungkin menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Mencoba menahan nada getar dari suaranya yang terucap.

Sakura tahu, Naruti menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi tak dihiraukannya. Karena setiap kali Sakura bertanya pasti jawabnya 'Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura!'. Sakura menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Baiklah Naru, aku tunggu kau sepulang sekolah di kelasku ya? Jaa ne...!", Sakura meninggalkan Naruti dikelasnya. Karna Naruto dan Sakura berbeda kelas. Naruto tersenyum menandakan dia setuju dengan seruan sahabatnya itu. "Jaa ne..!", Naruto membalas lambaian tangan Sakura.

Skip time...

_Teng... teng... teng..._

Jam terakhir mata pelajaranpun berakhir. Naruto bersiap untuk menemui Sakura. Membereskan buku catatannya ke dalam tas, dan setelah itu Naruto meninggalkan kelasnya yang sudah mulai sepi ditinggalkan pebghuninya.

"Sakura-chan, ayo nanti kita telat!", seru Naruto pada sahabatnya. Karna waktu sudah semakin sore dan janji yang telah di buat dengan calon majikannya ditempat kerjanya, Naruto kesal karna sahabatnya a.k.a Sakura tidak bisa di ajak sedikit lebih cepat. Karena kebiasaannya yang terlalu santai.

"Iya Naru-chan, gak sabaran amat sih!", protes Sakura. "Udah telat nih Saku-chan, nanti kontrak kerjanya dibatalin lagi!", rengek Naruto berharap sahabatnya itu mau segera bergegas. "Ok Naru-chan, ini udah beres kok. Ayo berangkat!".

Naruto dan Sakura menyusuri jalan menuju ke sebuah mansion disebuah komplek mewah konoha. Naruto tak tahu jika takdir telah memulai permainannya. Langkahnya yang pasti akan mengantarkan Naruto pada sebuah takdir yang takkan bisa ia hindari.

Tbc...

hallo minna-san...

saya newbie baru. Ini Fic pertama saya semoga kalian suka ya...

akhir kata riview please...!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi isi cerita ini punya saya**

**FemNaruto x Sasuke**

**Rate M **

**Drama, Romance**

**Mungkin ini awal dari kehidupanku yang baru, meskipun gelap tapi kan ku tapakki jalan hidup yang telah di tetapkan padaku.**

**Lets to story...**

Disebuah mansion mewah yang berdiri megah bagaikan kastil kerajaan yang sangat luas dan indah. Tak seorangpun tahu takdir yang menyambut Naruto akan bermulai disini. Tanpa disadari Naruto dan Sakura sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, meskipun harus mencari alamat dengan susah payah.

_**Ting... Tong...**_

Sakura mencoba memencet bel mansion itu dari depan gerbang yang sangat jauh didepan mansion itu. "Sakura, kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab atau menyambut kita ya?", tanya Naruto. "Entahlah, mungkin terlalu besar mansion ini sampai penghuninya malas untuk sekedar beramah tamah pada tamunya", jawab Sakura ketus karna ia tahu waktunya untuk menunggu sudah cukup lama. Naruto hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya, tanda dirinya sedang sangat kesal. Sakura mengerti jika sahabat kecilnya aka Naruto itu sangat sabar menunggu meskipun ia dibuat kesal seperti saat ini.

Selang waktu yang cukup lama akhirnya pintu gerbang terbuka. Nampaklah sosok jangkung berwajah tampan menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura. "Hallo, maaf lama mwnunggu karna disini penghuninya belum bangun dari semalam", jawab pemuda itu sambil menguap. Naruto dan Sakura hanya termangu mendengar penuturan pemuda jangkung di hadapannya ini.

_'Ini sudah hampir sore dan mereka belum bangun? Aneh!'_, gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Siapa yang tak kaget mendengar penuturan pemuda jangkung dan berwajah sayu (mengantuk) di depannya. "Nah, apakah kalian gadis yang ditugaskan untuk menjadi pembantu maksudku pekerja paruh waktu yang di sewa oleh Itachi?", tutur pemuda itu tanpa memikirkan perasaan kedua gadis di depannya yang disebut pembantu.

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya mantap. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus tanda ia tersinggung dengan pernyataan pemuda itu. _'Memang pembantu, tapi tidak usah diperjelas seperti itu juga!', _sungut Naruto meskipun hanya dalam hatinya. "Baiklah silahkan masuk, perkenalkan saya Shikamaru.", pemuda itu mempersilahkan masuk Naruto dan Sakura sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. "Saya Sakura dan ini Naruto. Kami kesini untuk Konfirmasi mengenai kontrak kerja kami, karena hanya salah satu dari kami yang akan bekerja disini", tutur Sakura tanpa jeda. "Oh itu kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan dipilih, karna bukan hanya saya yang memilih". Sakura dan Naruto hanya saling pandang tak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Setelah masuk, Naruto dan Sakura di antarkan ke ruang tamu. Disana sudah ada yang menunggu a.k.a Itachi, orang yang kemarin Naruto dan Sakura temui. "Selamat sore Itachi-san maaf kami datang terlambat dari waktu yang telah anda jadwalkan kemarin", Sakura membungkukan badannya, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Yah walaupun hanya 15 menit tapi untuk orang seperti Itachi, hanya semboyan -Waktu adalah Uang- lah yang terpenting. "Ne, silahkan ikuti peeaturan di mansion ini", tutur Itachi dingin.

Naruto dan Sakura mengekori Itachi dari belakang, menuju tempatnya bekerja. "Nah ini ruang kerja mu, Sakura.", ketika sampai di sebuah pintu berukir berwarna putih. "Dan kau di pintu sebelahnya", lanjut Itachi pada Naruto. "Ha'i", serempak Naruto dan Sakura menjawab.

Naruto Pov...

_'Wajahnya saja yang tampan, tapi sikapnya menyebalkan!',_ gerutu Naruto dalam hati sambil membuka pintu dihadapannya. Gelap sekali tempat ini, tunggu inikan kamar? tapi kamar siapa? Haaah, sudahlah inikan tugas pertamaku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke kamar itu, kamar yang saat ini ku pijak sangat berantakan. Pakaian yang dilempar sembarangan, puntung rokok yang entah semenjak kapan tak pernah dibuang. Aku berusaha untuk membereskan apa yang terlihat berantakan -semuanya berantakan- dengan telaten. Saat ku dekati ranjang di sampingku, ada sesuatu yang sepertinya menggeliat disana. Ku buka perlahan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tempat tidur itu karena tergulung ke atas seperti gunung.

_'Mungkin sebaiknya ku periksa', _batinku mengintrupsi. Saat ku buka betapa terkejutnya aku melihat sosok laki-laki yang tertidur pulas tanpa mengenakan pakaiannya. Sontak aku menjerit karna kaget sekaligus malu.

"Aaaaaaaargh...!"

Naruto Pov End...

"Aaaaaaaargh...!", Naruto berteriak sambil membalikan badan dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Shit, bisakah kau tidak teriak dikamarku?", suara berat khas orang bangun tidur terdengar sambil berteriak menahan amarahnya. Naruto tak bergeming dengan teriakan pemuda dibelakangnya. "Siapa kau beraninya memasuki kamarku tanpa izin?", sambung pemuda itu lagi.

"Ano...", hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Naruto. "Bisakah kau melihat orang yang bicara denganmu Nona?", teriak pemuda itu lagi. terdengar suara pintu terbuka, menampakan wajah tampan nan sinis a.k.a Itachi. "iiiissh, Suke bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu itu?", gerutu Itachi pada pemuda yang ada dikamar itu. "Hn.", jawab pemuda itu. _'Jawaban apa itu? Menyebalkan!',_ menimpali gumaman tak jelas dari pemuda yang berteriak padanya. "Sasuke, bersikaplah manis sedikit. Apa memang kau selalu sinis pada setiap gadis?", tanya Itachi pada pemuda di kamar itu a.k.a Sasuke. "Bukan urusanmu, baka Itachi!", Sasuke menyahuti.

Itachi hanya menatap datar Sasuke, "Naruto, kau bereskan kamar ini lihat betapa menjijikannya kamar ini!", sambil menutup lagi pintu, Itachi memberikan perintah pada Naruto. "Ha'i".

Narutopun mulai membersihkan kamar yang ditempati oleh pemuda yang membuatnya maludan membentaknya a.k.a Sasuke. Tanpa menyadari jika Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya sedari ia memulai kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

**Skip time...**

"Fiuuuuuuh!", helaan nafas Narutopun terdengar. Sasuke yangsvedari tadi memperhatikan hanya menatap datar sosok Naruti yang berada didalam kamarnya. "Sudah selesai Nona, bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku sekarang?!", geraman Sasuke terdengar ditelinga Naruto, membuat kuduknya meremang merasakan ancaman yang menguar dari aura tak mengenakkan dari Sasuke.

"Baik, saya permisi!", pamit Naruto tanpa menatap wajah pemuda yang akan menjadi tuannya tanpa ia sadari. Naruto bergegas turun dari kamar Sasuke ke ruangan yang tadi sore yang ia singgahi untuk menemui sang pemilik rumah, Itachi.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga yang Itachi diami sekarang, Naruto mulai menghampiri dan mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan. "Maaf Itachi-san, kemana Sakura? Apakah tugasnya belum selesai?", tanya naruto. "Entahlah, mungkin Sai bermain sebentar dengannya", sahut Itachi.

_'Apa-apaan itu jawabannya membuatku merasa bertemu dengan hantu saja', _gumam Naruto dalam hati. Karena mimik yang Itachi berikan sangatlah datar seperti berbicara dengan tembok. Naruto pun akhirnya hanya bisa menunggu saakura dengan berdiri. Melihat kelakuan gadis di depannya aka Nanruto hanya berdiri saja dan tidak ikut duduk, membuat Itachi tersenyum tipis tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. "Heh, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri seperti itu?", Itachi berbicara dengan kedua mata terpejam dan tangan bersidekap di depan dada seperti orang yang tidur dengan posisi terduduk. Naruto hanya terheran-heran, apakah orang dihadapannya ini benar-benar tertidur atau hanya... _'Haaah, sudahlah'_, Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan cepat.

Naruto sudah menunggu Sakura lebih dari 20 menit, tapi sosok yang ditunggu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Yang akhirnya membuat Naruto kesal dan mulai merasakan efek dari kegiatannya seharian, ngantuk dan lelah.

"Hooaaaaaaam...", tanpa sadar Naruto menguap didepan calon tuannya aka Itachi. Itachi sadar akan kelakuan Naruto yang dengan cueknya menguap tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya, _'Heem, menarik'. _

Setengah jam berlalu akhirnya sosok yang dinanti Naruto datang juga, "Maaf Naru aku sedikit lama, kau sudah lama menungguku?", tanya Sakura yang khawatir karna Naruto terlihat sangatlah lelah. "Saku-chan tak bisakah kau mempercepat tugasmu? Aku sungguh mengantuk sekarang.", pungkas Naruto masih dengan wajahnya yang super duper cuek.

"Maaf Itachi-san bagaimana keputusannya, siapa yang akan anda sewa untuk bekerja pada anda?", Sakura bertanya memastikan sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang. "Besok saja, kasihan temanmu sudah kelelahan.", jawab Itachi dengan nada datar seperti biasanya. "Baiklah, saya tunggu kabarnya besok. Selamat malam.", sahut Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Ayo Naru-chan kita pulang sekarang!", ajak Sakura pada Naruto.

**Skip time...**

"Ne Naru kita berpisah disini tak apakan?", tanya Sakura saat sampai di sebuah halte bus. arah rumah mereka berbeda. "Ya sudah Sakura hati-hati ya?", Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Sakura. "Kau juga Naru!", sahut Sakura.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah apartemen kecil yang dia sewa dengan uang tabungannya. Wajah Naruto seketika berubah sendu, mengingat memory pahit yang telah ia alami. Selama ini Naruto behasil menyembunyikan semuanya dari sahbatnya, Sakura. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto mulai menitikan air mata dengan langkah gontainya.

_'Apakah hidupku harus sepahit ini Tuhan?'_, rintih Naruto dalam hening. Sampailah Naruto di bangunan tingkat lima (apartemen), tanpa Naruto sadari sosok pemuda berambut merah sedang mengamatinya dari jauh. _'Maafkan aku, Naru!'_, gumamnya dibalik bayangan malam.

Naruto membuka pintu apartemen sederhananya. Bayangan keluarga yang ia miliki mulai berputar di fikirannya, berharap ada yang menyambutnya saat pulang. "Tadaima...", namun tak ada balasan dari dalam ruangan itu. sadar akan kondisinya sekarang Naruto terduduk lemas dibalik pintu apartemennya. Menangis tersedu-sedu sendirian, siapapun yang mendengar tangisannya pasti merasakan iba padanya.

**Naruto Pov...**

Tuhan apakah harus sesulit ini hidupku? kehilangan keluarga sekaligus hal yang paling berharga bagiku? Tuhan, apa rencanamu untukku. Kenapa dia begitu tega melakukan itu padaku, apakah dimatanya aku serendah itu? Hingga dia membuatku menjadi kotor seperti ini?

Aku terus meraung meratapi nasibku saat ini. Aku tak peduli dengan suara isakan yang menggema di kamarku. Aku hanya menumpahkan emosi yang selama ini kutahan. Berusaha untuk tegar menghadapi kenyataan yang kini ku jalani. Berat. Sungguh rasanya tak adil bagiku dengan apa yangvtelah ku alami sekarang. Berharap cahaya datang menyapaku dan membuatku tenang tanpa harus merasakan beban hidup.

Tuhan...

Jika kau tlah menetapkan ini semua untukku, kirimkan aku pelindung yang bisa menjagaku.

**Naruto Pov End...**

Di sebuah manaion mewah konoha...

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Itachi?", terdengar suara baritone yang familiar di telinga Itachi. "Hanya masalah kecil.", sahut Itachi. "Siapa gadia yang kau suruh masuk ke kamarku tanpa izinku?", tanya nya lagi. "Ooh, itu gadis yang akan ku pekerjakan dirumah ini Suke!", sahutnya lagi. Tak ada jawaban apapun Itachi melanjutkan, " Memangnya kenapa Sasuke, kau penasarankah dengan gadia pirang itu?". Hanya suara dengusan yang terdengar. pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama Sasuke itupun duduk di hadapan Itachi.

Hening. Tak ada yang memulai lagi obrolannya. akhirnya Shikamaru datang menghampiri Itachi dan Sasuke. "Hei Suke, ini sudah malam apa kebiasaanmu itu tak bisa dihentikan?", tanya Shikamaru. Tak ada jawaban hanya keheningan. "Cih. Apakah aku harus berada diantara dua pangeran es sekonoha? Merepotkan.", Shikamarupun meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke dalam keheningan. Sebelum memasuki kamarnya, Shikamaru berteriak. "Itachi, kurasa gadis pirang itu bisa kau andalkan untuk mengurus adik tercintamu itu.". _'Kau sependapat denganku Shika?'_, dengan seringai tipis yang bertengger diwajah tampan Itachi bergumam dalam hati.

Dan mulai malam itu benang pengikat Takdir telah menjalankan tugasnya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

**TBC...**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai, mungkin banyak typo tapi mohon maklum ini update kilat... **

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah memfolow dan memfavoritkan fic abal saya ini...**

**akhir kata mohon Riview nya ya minna-san...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi isi cerita ini punya saya**

**FemNaruto x Sasuke**

**Rate M **

**Drama, Romance**

**Chapter 3**

**Mungkin abal, mungkin GaJe, mungkin juga gak sesuai dengan selera para readers semuanya. Tapi dengan saya terus mencoba untuk memasuki dunia fic standart para readers, saya akan terus mengusahakan yang terbaik.**

**Di chapter ini saya terinspirasi dari lagunya Avril Lavigne - Give You What You Like**

**Semoga para readers suka ya...**

**Lets to story...**

Naruto tersadar dari tidurnya, dan tak sadar jika dari semalam ia hanya tidur beralaskan lantai dan tidak berada di ranjangnya yang empuk dan hangat. _' Kenapa ranjang ini begitu keras dan dingin..?'_, tanya dalam hati. Narutopun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga ia sadar jika dia belum beranjak dari tempatnya menangis didepan pintu apartemennya sejak tadi malam. "Pasti aku ketiduran disini", gumamnya.

Naruto lekas bangkit dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. "Sial, aku kesiangan lagi!", gerutunya. Setelah bersiap-siap Naruto langsung berangkat, karna waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 45 menit. "Gawat aku bisa kena hukum Anko sensei!".

Jarak antara sekolah dan apartemen naruto tidak begitu jauh, hanya perlu waktu sepuluh menit dengan belari seprti apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan sekarang. Gerbang KHS memang tidak langsung ditutup ketika bel jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Karna berlakunya hukuman kerja piket membersihkan lapangan olahraga yang sangat luas. Mengingat KHS mempunyai lapangan basket, voli, sepak bola dan juga tenis, bisa dibayangkan luasnya seperti apa.

Naruto pun selamat dari hukuman bersih-bersih itu, tapi Naruto tidak selamat dari murka guru bahasa Inggris nya yang terkenal sadis. "Sial, Kurenai sensei sudah ada dikelas pasti aku kena marah lagi.", Naruto lekas berbalik arah karna sadar ia tak akan di ijinkan masuk oleh senseinya aka Kurenai.

"Sebaiknya aku menunggu sampai jam pelajaran kedua selesai di taman saja", entah bicara pada siapa. Naruto tak begitu memperhatikan jalan karna terlarut akan kejadian hari itu.

**Flashback On...**

_Hari itu adalah hari terburuk yang Naruto alami, kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan tak memperdulikan kehadiran Naruto dikeluarga itu. Ya Naruto anak tunggal dati pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Penyebab dari perceraian itu adalah karena Minato berselingkuh dengan sekertarisnya Konan. Ya, Minato adalah pemilik dari perusahaan Rasengan Corp. Sedangkan Kushina adalah seorang workaholic, bukan tanpa alasan Kushina berperilaku seperti itu. Karena Kushina tahu bahwa suaminya aka Minato beselingkuh dibelakangnya._

_"Ne Minato, kita akhiri saja pernikahan kita." , Kushina menahan rasa sakit yang selama ini terpendam dalam hatinya. "Apa maksudmu?", jawab ketus Minato. Kushina berusaha keras menahan air mata yang merembes keluar dari sudut matanya yang indah. "Jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu Minato. Kau berselingkuh dengan sekertarismu Konan kan?", tanya Kushina. Minato terbelalak kaget dengan penuturan istrinya. "Apakah aku tak berharga lagi dimatamu Minato?", sambung Kushina lagi._

_Minatopun hanya terdiam mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Kushina. "Lalu apa maumu sekarang Kushina?", tanpa pembelaan yang berarti Minato bertanya. "Kita bercerai saja!", jawab Kushina mantap meakipun air mata tak kuasa lagi untuk ditahan._

_Pasangan suami-istri itu tak menyadari, jika putri mereka satu-satunya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu. Tak sengaja memang Naruto mendengarnya. Hanya saja itu bagaikan petir di siang bolong yang menyambar diri Naruto. Tanpa air mata Naruto berlari menahan sesak di dada nya menahan luapan emosi yang tak bisa dikatakan. Sedih, marah, kecewa. Ya, Naruto kecewa atas perilaku ayahnya yang selama ini jadi idolanya. Tapi dengan sekejap semua itu hilang. Rasa itu berubah menjadi benci. _

_Mengingat kembali perubahan yang drastis di kediaman Namikaze akhir-akhir ini, Naruto tersadar dengan perilaku ibunya yang sering mabuk-mabukkan dan tak perduli lagi pada dirinya. 'Jadi ini yang selama ini Kaa-san sembunyikan dariku?', tanya nya dalam hati. _

_Tanpa sadar Naruto meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze sangat jauh, Naruto berhenti berlari disebuah taman dan melangkahkan kaki nya masuk. Naruto menduduki sebuah ayunan di taman itu dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Cukup lama Naruto bediam diri larut dalam tangisannya yang pilu. _

_Kriiiiing... Kriiiiing..._

_Terdengar nada dering dari handphone nya yang berbunyi, pertanda panggilan masuk._

_"Moshi... Moshi...!", sahut Naruto dengan suara serak khas orang menangis. "Naru kau dimana?", suara pemuda terdengar dari seberang sana. " Aku ada ditaman bermain, bisakah kau kesini Gaara?", pinta Naruto pda si penelphone aka Gaara. "Baiklah tunggu disitu jangan kemana-mana!", perintah Gaara dari seberang sana dan mematikan sambungan telphone itu._

_Tak lama berselang suara decitan ban terdengar di taman itu. Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat pada Naruto. Sadar siapa yang datang, Naruto menghambur kepelukan sang pemuda yang Naruto tunggu kehadirannya aka Gaara. Naruto pun menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Gaara sambil berdiri. "Heeeey, kau kenapa Naru-chan?", tanya Gaara namun tak ada jawaban. Hanya isakan yang terdengar dari gadis pirang yang ada di pelukannya. _

_Naruto merasa kakinya lemas, karena seluruh tenaganya habis untuk menangis dipelukan Gaara. Narutopun jatuh terduduk ke tanah tanpa bisa Gaara tahan. "Ne Naru, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu hingga kau menangis seperti ini?", Gaara bertanya lagi. Masih tak ada jawaban, Gaara pun mengalah, dengan membiarkan Naruto sampai puas menangis. _

_"Gaara, apakah aku tak berharga dimata mereka?", Gaara mengernyit heran dengan pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan. "Apa maksudmu Naru? Mereka siapa, siapa yang kau maksud?", tanya Gaara perlahan. "Orang tuaku", sahut Naruto. Merasa heran Gaara pun kembali bertanya, "Kenapa dengan mereka Naru, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"._

_Narutopun menceritakan semuanya pada Gaara sambil sesekali terisak menahan tangis di pelukan sang kekasih. "Lalu sekarang apa maumu Naru?", tanyanya lagi. "Bawa aku bersamamu Gaara, aku tak tahu harus pulang kemana lagi buatlah aku senang meskipun hanya sekedar melupakan sejenak masalahku ini.", pinta Naruto pada Gaara. "Baiklah kau pulang ke rumahku saja.", ajak Gaara tanpa Naruto tahu maksud ajakan Gaara._

_Setelah sampai di kediaman Sabaku, Naruto mengekori kemanapun Gaara pergi. Karena Naruto tak cukup akrab dengan keluarga Sabaku. " Nah Naru tunggulah disini aku ambilkan minum dulu untukmu." , perintah Gaara. Naruto pun menunggu Gaara di ruang keluarga. Sepi. Tak ada seorangpun di kediaman itu kecuali Naruto dan Gaara. Karena Naruto tak melihat seseorangpun yang menyambut di mansion ini saat kedatangannya bersama Gaara beberapa saat yang lalu._

_Haus. Ya Naruto merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Karena menunggu lama dan Naruto sudah tak tahan dengan rasa hausnya, Naruto melihat sekeliling apakah ada minumam yang bisa ia minum sebelum Gaara datang. Sebuah gelas dengan isinya yang tinggal setengah terlihat oleh mata Naruto. Naruto pun mengambilnya dan menenggak habis isi gelas itu, tanpa tahu jika air itu adalah minuman beralkohol yang bisa memabukan peminumnya._

_Gaara datang meskipun dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Melihat Naruto yang terduduk di meja bartendernya Gaara menghampiri Naruto dengan setengah berlari. "Heeeey Naru kau kenapa?", tanya Gaara karna mendapati Naruto yang setengah sadar di dekapannya. "Ne Gaara minuman itu pahit, tapi membuatku lupa dengan masalahku.", ceracau tak jelas Naruto. Sadar apa yang diminum Naruto sebelum ia datang, Gaara pun membawa Naruto ke kamarnya._

_"Tidurlah disini Naru, istrahatlah", ucap Gaara perlahan. Tanpa di duga Naruto memegang tangan Gaara erat, dan menariknya ke atas ranjang king size tempat Naruto berbaring, "Gaara temani aku!", pinta Naruto. _

_Efek dari minuman alkohol yang Naruto minumpun mulai bereaksi. Tanpa sadar Naruto mencium Gaara dengan sangat panas. Gaara tak menolak, ia mengimbangi permainan Naruto meskipun sudah biasa akan kelakuan sang kekasih Gaara tak menampik jika gadis yang kini berada disampingnya ini selalu membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri. "Gaara bisakah kau buatku bahagia dan melupakan apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang?", tanya Naruto sambil terengah karena melepas pagutan panas mereka. "Apa yang kau inginkan Naru?", tanya Gaara. "Bahagiakan aku Gaara", sambung Naruto. Dan awal dari petaka untuk Narutopun terjadi. Gaara menodai sang kekasih a.k.a Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri akibat minuman alkohol yang dimunumnyaa._

**Flashback off...**

_Bruuuuuugh..._

Tanpa sadar Naruto menabrak seseorang, tapi rasa sakit di pantatnya terasa ngilu hingga tak sempat memperhatikan siapa orang yang ia tabrak. "Ittai...", ringis Naruto sambil mengusap pantatnya yang terasa nyeri. "Dobe...!", terdengar suara baritone ditelinga Naruto. Naruto hanya terpaku melihat wajah tampan yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya.

Beberapa kali Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, _'Bukankah dia laki-laki yang ku cari selama ini?'_, batin Naruto. Pemuda itupun melangkahkan kakinya kembali. _'Mungkin dia juga kesiangan sama sepertiku', _lanjutnya bergumam. _'Tunggu!', _seakan tersadar sebutan yang pemuda itu lontarkan Narutopun langsung berteriak, " Heiii, jangan sembarangan menyebutku dobe. Ck, dasar Teme!". Tak menghirau kan teriakan gadis di belakangnya pemuda itu terus melangkahkan kakinya. _'Dasar tak sopan, bukannya minta maaf malah seenaknya mengataiku', Naruto sweetdrop. _

**Skip Time...**

Jam tanda akhir pelajaranpun berakhir. Naruto selamat dari segala hukuman karena beralasan sakit pada sang guru bahasa Inggris a.k.a Kurenai-sensei. Dan Naruto mulai membereskan semua alat tulisnya ke dalam tas orange favoritnya.

"Heey Naru, sudah dapat kabar dari Itachi-san?", tegur sakura menghampiri Naruto. "Belum Saku-chan, kira-kira siapa ya yang Itachi-san pilih?", Naruto bertanya pada sahabatnya, Sakura. "Aku sih berharap kau yang dibpilih Naru-chan!", jawab Sakura tanpa beban. "Kenapa kau berharap begitu Sakura?", sambil memiringkan kepala Naruto heran dengan pernyataan Sakura.

"Kau lebih membutuhkan pekerjaan itu dari pada aku, Naru!", sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sadar begitu peehatiannya Sakura pada Naruto, ia -Naruto- pun memeluk Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Karena Naruto fikir taknada lagi yang peduli padanya. Tapi Naruto sadar akan kesalahan pikirannya. "Go.. gomen Saku-chan, arigattou!", Naruto terisak di pelukan Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura bergegas untuk pergi ke mansion yang kemarin mereka datangi. Berbeda dengan kemarin, mereka tak harus menunggu lama di depan mansion itu untuk masuk.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar ku panggilkan Shikamaru dulu.", ucap pemuda tampan dengan rambut yang sengaja di panjangkan berwarna coklat, yang baru pertama kali ditemui Naruto dan Sakura. Tak butuh waktu lama, orang yang dipanggil terlihat menghampiri dua gadis yang sudah pernah ia temua kemarin.

"Gomen.. Itachi ada keperluan bisnis jadi kalian berurusan denganku.", pemuda tampan dengan gaya rambut di ikat keatas menyerupai nans a.k.a Shikamaru. Dengan mata nya yang selalu terlihat sepeeti mengantuk itu, Shikamaru memberitahukan jika yang akan dipekerjakan oleh Itachi adalah si gadis bersurai pirang a.k.a Naruto.

"Benarkah Shika-san, aku diterima bekerja disini?", tanya Naruto dengan mata iris sebiru laut yang berbinar-binar. "Ya begitulah. Jadi kau bisa bekerja mulai hari ini, jam kerjamu hingga pukul delapan malam.", sahut Shikamaru.

Naruto pun senang karena akhirnya ia mempunyai pekerjaan, dengan penghasilannya itu Naruto bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Meskipun sebenarnya Naruti tak bekerjapun ia tetap tak akan kekurangan apapun. Selama Naruto mau menerima pemberian yang orang tuanya berikan. Tapi ia menolak, dengan alasan -Tak ingin direpotka olh memory buruk tentang keluarganya-.

"Silahkan diminum", seorang pemuda tampan yang sama dengan yang membukakan pintu meletakkan cangkir berisi minuman untuk Naruto dan Sakura. "Neji, kau hanya membuatkan minuman untuk merka saja? Mana untukku?", pemuda bersurai panjang beraurai coklat panjang a.k.a Neji itu pun hanya melihat sekilas pemuda yang memasang senyumnya di setiap kesempatan itu. "Buat saja sendiri, kau kan punya tangan sendiri Sai!", jawaban ketus Neji terdengar. "Kau ini pelit sekali!", tak ada emosi di setiap kata yang terlontar dari pemuda bersurai hitam dengan senyum yang selalu melekat di wajah tampannya itu a.k.a Sai. "Menyebalkan!", Shikamaru bergumam.

Setelah semuanya terselesaikan, Sakura pamit pulang karena ia tak mendapatkan kontrak kerja di mansion mewah itu. Hanya tinggal Naruto sendirian di mansion itu. Mencoba untuk mahami apa saja yang harus dikerjakan Naruto di mansion yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil ini.

Penghuni Mansion ini hanya lima orang, semuanya laki-laki tanpa memiliki maid satupun di mansion semewah ini. _'Pantas saja mereka kerepotan membereskan mansion sebesar ini sendirian dengan mebagi-bagi tugas? Yang benar saja!'_, komentar Naruto dalam hati yang tidak mengerti jalannfikiran penghuni mansion gempatnya bekerja.

Naruto hanya ditugaskan untuk memasak, mencuci pakaian, menyetrikanya hingga rapi dan juga menuruti apapun yang diminta oleh pemuda pemilik kamar yang kemarin ia bereskan sekaligus pemuda yang belum diketahui wajahnya sama sekali oleh Naruto.

Ya Naruto tak melihat wajah pemuda itu, alasannya tentu saja karena kebiasaan pemuda itu yang ketika tidur tidak menggunakan pakaian pada bagian atas tubuhnya. Narutopun di tugaskan membersihkan kamar pemuda itu, "Ne, kenapa hanya kamar itu saja?", tanya Naruto sambil jalan berkeliling ditemani oleh Shikamaru untuk menunjukan tempatnya bekerja. "Karna hanya dialah yang tidak bisa membereskan kamarnya sendiri", jawab Shikamaru sambil menunjukan wajah ngantuknya.

Setelah selesai berkeliling, Naruto memulai pekerjaannya. Membersihka kamar milik pemuda yang belum ia tahu bagaimana wajahnya a.k.a Sasuke. Naruto larut dalam pekerjaannya, hingga tanpa sadar sosok Sasuke -si pemilik kamar- memperhatikan kegiatan bersih-bersih Naruto.

Merasa ada yang memerhatikan, Naruto pun menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya. Menemukan sosok pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi pagi di sekolah, Naruto hanya menunjuk wajah pemuda itu a.k.a Sasuke dengan telunjuk pas di depan hidung macungnya. "Kau yang tadi pagi, sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Naruto.

"Hn.", hanya itu jawaban dari sang pemuda. Berjalan melewati Naruto dan melemparkan tas nya sembarangan. Muncul urat kekesalan di wajah Naruto, "Hei, aku baru saja membereakannya dan kau sekarang melempar sembarang tas mu?", sungut naruto. Tak ada jawaban yang di dapat, Naruto kembali berteriak. " Teme kau menyebalkan, baka!".

Setelah bergelut dengan kekesalan mengahadapi pemuda yang jadi tanggung jawabnya, Narutopun memutuskan untuk pulang karna waktu untuknya bekerja sudah berakhir. Naruto bersiap untuk pulang sebelum Sasuke memanggilnya untuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan tuan menyebalkan?", ketus Naruto. "Tugasmu itu mengurusku dan menuruti apa yang ku inginkan kan?", tanya Sasuke. " Ya memangnya kenapa? Ini sudah waktuku pulang!", sahut Naruto. Sasuke langsung menyeret Naruto dengan memegang tangan Naruto. Naruto meringis karna pegangan Sasuke pada tangannya begitu erat, hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pergelangan tanggannya.

Naruto tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil Ferari hitam miliknya. Naruto tak bisa berontak, karna Sasuke mengancap akan meminta Itachi untuk memecatnya jika Naruto tak mau menuruti keinginan Sasuke.

Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah klub malam, entah apa nama klub itu karna Naruto tak begitu memperhatikan tempat yang untuk peetama kalinya dia kunjungi. Sasuke memasuki klub itu dengan Naruto yang mengekori dari belakang. Merasa risih dengan pandangan lapar dari setiap laki-laki yang melihat kearahnya, Naruto mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya. Meskipun tak dapat menutupi lekukan tubuhnya yang berbalut T-shirt lengan pendek dengan blazer panjang dan celana jins di bawah lutut nya yang ketat. Hanya satu yang Naruto fikirkan, _'Apa yang dilakukan si Teme itu di tempat sepeti ini?'_.

**~Please wrap your drunken arms around me**

**And I'll let you call me yours tonight**

**Cause slightly broken's just what I need**

**And if you give me what I want**

**Then I'll give you what you like~**

Sasuke duduk di depan bartender, memesan segelas Kocktail dengan kadar alkohol yang luamayan tinggi dan langsung menenggak nya habis. Wajah nya terlihat menyendu, tanpa sadar Naruto yang sedari tadi mengekorinya memperhatikan kegiatan Sasuke yang terus menambah minuman yang sama.

"Kau tak tahu betapa aku merasa sendirian, aku tak tahu siapa orang tuaku. Aku hanya di asuh oleh Itachi sejak kecil aku tak tau siapa itu kaa-san atau Tou-san. Menggelikan.", tanpa sadar Sasuke bercerita tak perduli orang lain menganggapnya gila. Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarkan cerita Sasuke. "Dia datang, dan aku mencintainya. Tapi dia selalu membuatku merasa di permainkan. Dia menduakanku. Lucu sekali.", sambungnya lagi.

Entah sudah berapa gelas Kocktail yang sudah di tenggak Sasuke, hingga terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya karena mabuk. "Kau tahu, kau gadia pertama yang mendengarkanku dalam diam. Aku cukup senang, karna aku tak mendengar ocehan tak penting dari setiap wanita yang menemaniku.", Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kau bahkan tak berkomentar apapun, aku salut padamu.", sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto dengan agak sedikit kencang -sangat-, hingga membuat Naruto kesakitan tapi tak dihiraukannya.

_'Mungkin apa yang dialaminya lebih sulit dari yang aku alami sekarang'_, gumam Naruto. Sasuke sudah tertelungkup di atas meja bartender itu. Naruto mencoba untuk membangunkan Sasuke tapi tak berhasil. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke pulang.

Tapi sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, pelayan klub itu mengintrupsi "Hei Nona setidaknya bayar dulu minuman yang telah pemuda itu pesan!", ketusnya mencurigai jika Naruto akan kabur begitu saja. "Eh? Jadi dia belum membayarnya?", tanya Naruto. "Tentu saja, smemuanya lima belas ribu ryo.", Naruto di buat bingung. Lalu Naruto memeriksa baju Sasuke berharap dia tidak lupa membawa dompetnya. Setelah menemukan dompetnya, Naruto segera membayar dan memasukan dompet Sasuke ke tempatnya lagi.

Naruto memapah tubuh Sasuke yang mabuk dengan susah payah. Mengingat tubuh Sasuke lebih tinggi dn lebih berat darinya, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah. Sesampainya di tempat parkir mobil, Naruto mencari kunci mobil Ferarii di saku celana Sasuke. Setelah itu, Naruto membuka mobil dan mendudukan Sasuke yang -tertidur- mabuk itu di kurai pnumpang di sampingnya karena mobil itu hanya menampung dua orang penumpang saja. Denga terpaksa Naruto mengemudikan mobil itu untuk mengantarkan Sasuke pulang.

**~Please tell me I'm your one and only**

**Or lie and say at least tonight**

**I've got a brand new cure for lonely**

**And if you give me what I want**

**Then I'll give you what you like~**

Hanya butuh waktu setengah jam untuk sampai dimansion tempat tinggal Sasuke. Tanpa harus memarkirkan mobil ke garasi, Naruto memapah Sasuke ke kamarnya untuk di baringkan. Sepi, sangat sepi. tak ada seorangpun yang bisa membantu Naruto membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya di lantai dua. _'Huuuft... sepertinya ini akan sangat melelahkan'_, batinnya dalam hati.

Cukup lama Naruto memapah Sasuke, akhirnya sampai di kamar pemuda yang sekarang jadi tuannya itu. Naruto mencoba untuk membaringkannya. Membuka sepatunya dan menyelimuti pemuda yang kini sedang tertidur.

Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, dan melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima pagi tentu saja ini sangat melanggar jam kerjanya yang sudah di tetapkan sebelumnya. _'Aku harus meminta uang lembur pada Itachi-san karena menjada si Teme ini!'. _

Bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Sasuke istirahat dikamarnya, Naruto tersentak saat sebuah tangan besar memegang tangannya dan mengagetkannya. "Hinata, jangan pergi!", suara Sasuke terdengar berat. _'Hinata, siapa Hinata?'_, tanya Naruto dalam hati. "Please, jangan tinggalkan aku Hinata!", Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Naruto yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam. Sadar akan kerapuhan sosok pemuda di depannya Naruto membiarkan peelakuan Sasuke yang tak sadar itu.

Hembusan nafas Sasuke terasa di tengkuk Naruto, entah apa yang harus dilakukan Naruto. _'Kenapa denganku, dada ini berdetak cepat.'. Me_ncoba untuk membiarkan apa yang di inginkan Sasuke, Naruto berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang dengan membiarkan posisi itu -Sasuke memeluk Naruto-, berharap dapat menenangkan emosi yang berkecamuk dalam hati Sasuke.

"Kaulah yang kucintai Hinata", gumam lirih Sasuke di sela isak tangis dalam tidurnya. Naruto mencoba menenangkan dengan membelai tangan kekar yang melingkar ditubunya. Berusaha mengurangi ketegangan yang Sasuke alami sekarang. _'Mungkin dengan membiarkannya seperti itu bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang'_. Naruto berusaha menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Sasuke yang jika Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri maka akan semakin erat dekapan itu pada tubuhnya.

Naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan dekapan Sasuke entah yang keberapakalinya. "Suke, tolong lepaskan aku bukan Hinata!", seru Naruto sambil menahan isak tangis karena terlintas bagaimana hari 'itu' menimpa dirinya. Sadar akan isakan Naruto, Sasuke terbangun dan menoleh ke arah dadanya tempat Naruto menindihnya secara paksa akibat perlakuan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Sasuke. "Hiks... Le...lepaskan... hiks", lirih Naruto menahan tangis. Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti, untuk beberapa saat Sasuke hanya memandang kepala Naruto yang menempel di dadanya. Setelah sadar Naruto ada didekapannya, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Naruto jatuh terdusuk di lantai karna badannya bergetar hebat dan menegang. Menimbulkan rasa curiga pada Sasuke, _'Kenapa dia?'. _

Sasuke mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang king sizenya, melihat kearah Naruto yang tepat berada di samping ranjangnya. Dengan pandangan yang kosong, badan bergetar dan menegang layaknya orang yang trauma. Sasuke merengkuh kembali tubuh ramping Naruto dengan lembut, secara tak sadar Sasuke melakukannya. "Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang.", sasuke mengelus punggung Naruto lembut berharap emosi terpendam Naruto bisa mereda. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu menumpahkan emosinya pada Sasuke, yang notabene adalah tuannya dan orang yang baru Naruto kenal. _'Hangat, nyaman'_, guman Naruto dan keadaannya pun membaik.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, bahkan kita belum lama ini saling mengenal?", tanya Naruto. "Hn, ini balasanku karna kau telah menemaniku malam ini", sahut Sasuke. Tak ada lagi kalimat yang terucap dari keduanya hanya keheningan di pagi buta.

**~I'll give you one last chance to hold me**

**If you give me one last cigarette**

**By now it's only in the morning**

**Now that I gave you what you want**

**All I want is to forget~**

Lama keadaan itu bertahan, hingga akhirnya Naruto meminta Sasuke melepaskannya. "Lepaskan aku, aku ingin pulang", pinta Naruto. Tak ada jawaban. Naruto masih setia menunggu Sasuke melepaskannya dan membiarkannya pulang. _'Aku pasti gila, kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini?'_, batin Sasuke. "Tolong lepas...", belum tuntas Naruto berbicara Sasuke memotongnya. "Kumohon, biarkan aku memelukmu kali ini saja." , pinta Sasuke. "Tapi...", Naruto ragu. "Aku janji tak akan mengganggumu lagi".

**Sasuke Pov...**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Perasaan apa ini? Ini membuatku tak ingin melepaskannya. Tapi... Aku pasti sudah gila. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya pergi. Melihatnya menangis membuat hatiku begitu sakit. Ini benar-benar membuatku tak berdaya didekatnya.

Aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya begitu memabukkanku. Aku ingin terus menghirupnya. Aku ingin memeilikinya. Tapi siapa dia? Namanya saja hanya ku tahu lewat Itachi dan perasaan hangat apa ini? Sungguh membuatku gila.

**Sasuke Pov End...**

Setelah Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil Naruto, Naruto pun lekas menata kembali gejolak yang kini menyerang perasannya. "Maaf, aku permisi!", setelah bangkit Naruto mohon ijin pada Sasuke. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan enggan meninggalkan pemuda yang baru saja memeluknya. Aneh mungkin, tapi mereka tak sadar. Keduanya -Sasuke dan Naruto- merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tunggu.", suara baritone sasuke menghampiri indra pendengaran Naruto. Tanpa berusaha untuk menoleh, Naruto menghentikan tangannya yang akan meraih kenop pintu. "Siapa namamu?", tanya Sasuke. "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.", Naruto mencoba mengendalikan perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Antara canggung, perasaan hangat, dan juga rasa takut segaligus dirasakannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah hal ini terjadi?", tanya Sasuke memecahkan keheningan di ruangan -kamar- itu. "Aku masih akan tetap bekerja disini melayani kebutuhanmu sesuai permintaan Itachi-san padaku.", jawab Naruto mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Maksudku apakah kau akan mengingatku?", tanya Sasuke ragu.

Naruto menghela nafas perlahan, "Aku hanya ingin melupakan kejadian pagi ini, dan menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa.". "Sasuke, ingatlah namaku. Itu permintaanku", pinta Sasuke pada Naruto tak sadar ia menyunggingkan senyuman tulus yang selama ini telah hilang di wajah tampannya tanpa Naruto melihatnya.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan mansion tempatnya bekerja tepat pukul enam pagi. Karna ia hanya datang dikala waktu sore untuk bekerja sesuai permintaannya. Dan sekarang Naruto merasa lega, karna seakan bebannya menguap sebagian saat pelukan itu terjadi. Setelah semalaman Naruto terjaga akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat sebelum kembali bekerja di sore hari.

Di mansion kediaman Sasuke...

_'Kau, takkan ku biarkan kau menangis lagi seperti itu Naruto!', _batin Sasuke dengan senyum tulus yang mengembang di wajahnya yang sayu.

**~When you turn off the lights**

**I get stars in my eyes**

**Is this love?**

**Maybe someday**

**I've got this scene in my head**

**I'm not sure how it ends**

**Is it love?**

**Maybe one day**

**So don't turn on the lights**

**I'll give you what you like~**

**TBC...**

**Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai tepat waktu, meskipun saya harus mengatur alur cerita nya dengan ekstra. **

**Berhubung saya suka sekali sama Avril Lavigne, dan lagu Give You What You Like nya cocok jadi saya adaptasi ke chapter ini...**

**Semoga para readers-san suka ya...**

**Akhir kata mohon Riview Please...!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi isi cerita ini punya saya**

**FemNaruto x Sasuke**

**Rate M **

**Drama, Romance**

**Chapter 4**

**Mungkin abal, mungkin GaJe, mungkin typo, mungkin juga gak sesuai dengan selera para readers semuanya. Tapi dengan saya terus mencoba untuk memasuki dunia fic standart para readers, saya akan terus mengusahakan yang terbaik.**

**lest to replay riview:**

**ZenNaru Ikkika:**

**idenya menarik, cuma ada bbrpa typo yg naruto jd naruti gtu. Tp lanjuttt terus untuk chap slnjutnya...**

**Me:**

**Gomen... berhubung saya ngtik and upload fic ini dari Hp, jadi mohon maklum ya? sebisa mungkin nanti di perbaiki supaya typo y berkurang...**

**Iya ini udc lanjut...**

**Thanks yang udc riview ya... yg lain udc d blz lewat PM...**

**Semoga para readers suka ya...**

**Lets to story...**

**Naruto dream's...**

Aku masih larut dalam buayan mimpi yang indah. Bertemu dengannya membuatku terus terlelap. dalam mimpi, aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berwajah tampan, beriris mata sekelam obsidian, kulit putih bak porselen, dan juga gaya rambut ravennya yang bisa di bilang rrr... aneh.

"Hmmmm...", aku tersenyum dalam tidur. Kulihat dia berjalan di seberang lapangan basket sekolah. Mengenakan jaket hitam, dia lebih terlihat sangat tampan. Aku tak henti memandangnya dari kejauhan, hingga tak sadar ku berjalan mendekatinya menyeberangi lapangan. Tatapan tajamnya membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Gayanya saat berjalan bagaikan fatamorgana yang menjadi nyata.

Semakin dekat, aku berjalan terus ke depan. Terlintas keinginanku untuk menyapa tapi ku urungkan. Karena dari sekian banyak yg menyapanya tak ada satupun yang dibalas olehnya. Andai ku bisa berkenalan dengannya pasti aku akan sangat bahagia. Saat aku berpapasan dengannya, tiba-tiba dia melewatiku begitu saja. Langkahku oleng karna mengikuti pergerakan dirinya yang melewatiku. dan...

_Bruuuuuugh..._

**Naruto dream's end...**

"Ittai...!", Naruto terjatuh dari ranjang tempatnya tertidur. Naruto mengusap-usap pantatnya yang terasa ngilu karena terjatuh. "Ternyata... Cuma mimpi ya?", tanyanya entah pada siapa. Seakan teringat sesuatu Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya, "Tunggu, bukannya pemuda itu adik Itachi-san?", seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian setahun silam saat pertama Naruto masuk sekolah KHS. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Sasuke!", ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sebenarnya jauh sebelum Naruto mengenal Sasuke seperti sekarang. Naruto sudah terpesona dengan kharisma ketampanan Sasuke. Hanya saja Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mau bersosialisasi dengan orang yang tidak Sasuke kenal. Dan bukan termasuk prince sekolah. Karna di KHS setiap siswa berada di kasta yang sama. Entah itu karna mereka kaya ataupun karna mereka mendapatkan beasiswa. Sasuke termasuk golongan siswa pintar, tapi karena kebiasaannya yang jelek, selalu membolos ketika pelajaran berlangsung sering kali dia -Sasuke- harus mengulang pelajaran itu dan melakukan remidial nilai yang menstandarkan absensi sebagai bagian dari penilaian.

**Skip time...**

Naruto bersiap untuk berangkat ke mansion mewah milik Itachi di komplek Saringan Resident. Meskipun rasa kantuk dan lelah masih menyerang tubuhnya, tapi Naruto tetap berusaha untuk profesional dalam pekerjaan. Karena itu yang selalu Tou-san nya a.k.a Minato ajarkan padanya.

Naruto bukan tipe gadis yang mementingkan kecantikan dalam gaya pakaiannya. Naruto terkesan _tomboy_ meskipun surai pirang indahnya ia panjangkan. Naruto menggunakan celana jins berwarna hitam dengan sedikit sobekan di kedua bagian lututnya, terkesan rebel namun cick dan trendy jika Naruto yang memakainya. dipadukan dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang sengaja tak dikancingkan dengan dalaman _tanktop _putih bertuliskan _Playboy _serta gambar kelinci berpita berwarna hitam. Naruto mengikat rambutnya ekor kuda menampakkan leher jenjangnya.

Merasa nyaman dengan apa yang ia pakai, Naruto bercermin untuk terakhir kali. "Yosh, sempurna ttebayou!", semangat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya sebatas dada. Naruto mengambil tas kecilnya yang ia selempangkan di pinggangnya yang ramping.

Naruto memeriksa keadaan apartemennya sebelum berangkat. Setelah itu ia menghampiri rak sepatu di dekat pintu apartemennya. Naruto menggunakan sepatu Sneakers merahnya. Setelah itu ia pergi tak lupa mengunci apartemennya.

Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit, untuk sampai di mansion tempatnya bekerja. Karena rute yang Naruto gunakan menggunakan jalan pintas. Sehingga tak perlu lama menunggu bus yang harus Naruto naiki. Sesampainya dimansion, Naruto tak perlu menunggu untuk dibukakan pintu oleh si penghuni rumah, karena Naruto diberikan kebebasan untuk keluar masuk mansion itu jika Sasuke memanggil Naruto untuk datang.

Ketika memasuki mansion hanya keheningan yang terasa. "Kemana perginya semua orang?", tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Naruto menuju kamar tempat ia biasa menyimpan tas nya.

Naruto memulai pekerjaannya, dari mengambil cucian kotor di kamar Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Neji. Kemudian Naruto mencucinya dengan mesin cuci yang ada di ruangan pakaian di samping dapur. Sambil menunggu cuciannya bersih, Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke untuk membersihkan kamarnya yang dipenuhi kaleng bekas minuman soda, dan juga sampah puntung rokok yang tercecer di karpet warna biru tua yang terhampar di lantai kamar.

Butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto membersihkan dan membereskan kamar Sasuke. Merasa bingung dengan tugasnya Naruto bergumam _' Kenapa hanya kamar sasuke yang harus ku bersihkan?'_. Mencoba mengacuhkan pikirannya, Naruto melanjutkan acara membereskan kamar Sasuke.

Merasa pekerjaan beres-membereskan kamar Sasuke sudah selesai, Naruto membawa kantong sampah dan alat-alat tempur -peralatan bersih-bersih- nya ke lemari penyimpanan alat. Kemudian Naruto mengeringkan cuciannya sebelum ia jemur di halaman belakang mansion itu.

Setelah acara cuci-mencuci selesai, Naruto beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak. Karena selain mengurus kebutuhan, membersihkan kamar Sasuke. Naruto juga ditugaskan memasak untuk semua penghuni mansion tempatnya bekerja.

"Masak apa ya?", Naruto memilah bahan makanan di dalam kulkas. Naruto mulai mencuci dan mulai memotong semua bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya. Narutopun mulai memasak, menu masakan hari ini adalah ayam goreng, tumis oseng dan juga sop tomat dengan bola-bola daging dan kentang.

"Akhirnya beres juga pekerjaanku hari ini", hela Naruti sambil menyeka keringat yang timbul dikeningnya. Naruto menata semua makanannya di lemari penyimpanan makanan, karena di mansion ini hanya ada Naruto.

_Kruyuuuuuuuk..._

Suara perut Naruto yang kelaparan berbunyi. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengambil sedikit makanan yang telah ia masak dan memakannya. "Selamat makan", seru Naruto sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

Belum habis makanan yang Naruto makan, Naruto dikejutkan dengan suara gaduh di ruangan keluarga. terdengar seperti cekikikan seorang gadis dan juga suara pemuda yang di kenalnya. Narutopun segera membereskan dan mencuci piring bekas makannya, dan ia taruh pada tempat penyimpanan peralatan makan biasanya di bawah meja _kitchen set_ di dapur itu.

Naruto mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. dengan langkah pasti Naruto berjalan ke ruangan tengah khusus keluarga di mansion itu. Tapi apa yang dia lihat seperti sebuah hal yang membuatnya malu, dengab seketika wajahnya memerah menahan malu, karena kejadian yang terlihat dipandang mata nya.

**Di ruangan keluarga...**

"Haaaahahahaaaaa...!", terdengar suara tawa dari beberapa gadis yang entah berasal dari mana, yang dibawa oleh Neji dan juga Sai. Sedangan Sasuke hanya menatap dingin apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menggerutu dengan kosa kata andalannya, " Merepotkan".

Sai dan Neji adalah seorang playboy yang sangat handal -menurutnya-, setiap hari ada saja gadia yang dibawa pulang dan menginap di mansion itu. Tak ada satupun yang diketahui Naruto mengenai alasan mereka tinggal di mansion Itachi. Narutopun tak mengetahui marga dari mereka. Hanya nama depan yang mereka katakan saat berkenalan dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan itu di kamar kalian saja, Sai, Neji?", tanya Shikamarubpada kedua sahabat playboy nya itu. "Melakukannya dihadapanmu sepertinya menyenangkan!", jawab Sai dengan senyum palsunya. " Sepertinya idemu bagus, Sai", timpal Neji seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa mereka bicarakan.

Sasuke hanya mendecih, tapi ia melihat Naruto terdiam bersandar pada dinding pembatas antara dapur dan juga ruang makan yang hanya terpisah oleh jarak yang tidak begitu jauh dengan ruang keluarga. Sasuke sejenak terdiam, sebelum beranjak dari duduknya unutuk menghampiri Naruti yang bersembunyi.

"Mau kemana kau Suke?", tanya Neji. "Hn.", jawab Sasuke dengan _trademark_ andalannya. "Ck, apakah tak ada jawaban lain Suke?", lanjut Neji. Sasuke tak menggubris pertanyaan Neji dan tetus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto.

"Jangan suka menguping!", tegur Sasuke pada si pirang. "Eh?! Memangnya aku ini tukang nguping apa?", sengit Naruto merasa dirinya bukanlah seorang tukang nguping. "Hn.", dengan sedikit senyum yang tak terlihat oleh Naruto, Sasuke terus berjalan ke arah dapur.

Naruti mengekori Sasuke dari belakang. _'Dasar Temen no baka!', _geruto Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di meja makan, "Kau masak apa? Aku lapar!", tutur Sasuke seperti sebuah perintah tak langsung untuk Naruto. "Tunggu sebentar, eeerrr tuan!". "Suke, panggil saja aku Sasuke atau Suke seperti tadi pagi!", potong Sasuke meminta untuk mengganti panggilan sayang dari Naruto. Sejenak Naruto berfikir, "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar Suke!".

Sasuke menikmati hidangan makanan hasil masakan Naruto. Terlihat dengan lahapnya, Sasuke memasukan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke selesai makan, Naruto membereskan piring kotor itu. Kemudian dicuci dan di lapnya piring basah itu. "Dimana orang tuamu?", tanya Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menekuni pekerjaanya. "Apa maksudmu?", ketus Naruto. "Kau bekerja disini, dan aku hanya ingin tau latar belakang orang yang bekerja dirumah ini", tutur Sasuke panjang lebar.

Seketika Naruto menegang saat mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. "Jadi?", lanjut Sasuke meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya. "Dimana orang tuaku itu bukan urusanmu Suke!", Naruto berseru sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada piring yang ia pegang.

Sasuke hanyabl mengerutkan alisnya, pertanda dia tak mengerti. "Suke, aku sudah selesai. Aku pamit pulang!", Naruto melesat mengambil tas yang dia tinggalkan di ruang pakaian.

Sebelum Naruto pergi, Sasuke sudah menunggunya di depan mansion. Saat Naruto keluar, ia hanya menggendikan bahunya mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke dihadapannya. "Ayo ku antar.", ajak Sasuke saat Naruto melewatinya. "Apa?", merasa tak mengerti Naruto bertanya spontan. "Ku antar, Dobe!", seringai Sasuke melewati Naruto menaiki motor sport Ducati miliknya. _'Apa dia bilang?!'_, geram Naruto dalam hati. "Apa kau bilang, aku tak sebodoh yang kau katakan Teme!", teriak Naruto. "Sudah naik saja ini sudah malam baka!", sahut Sasuke menghiraukan teriakan Naruto. Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya, dia tak lekas menuruti perintah Sasuke. "Cepat, atau kau ku pecat!", Seru Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Akhirnya mengalah dan Naruto menuruti keinginan Sasuke. Siapa yang mau kehilangan pekerjaan saat baru bekerja satu hari? Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk lesu dan tak bisa melawan.

"Dimana rumahmu?", Sasuke bertanya. "Di apartemen Rasengan", jawab Naruto singkat. Sasuke terus memacu motornya dan tak mereka kira segerombolan orang dengan menggunakan motor tengah mengawasi mereka dari belakang.

Awalnya hanya dua motor yang menyalib motor yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Naruto, dari arah kanan dan kiri bersamaan. Sasuke hanya membiarkan mereka, toh sama-sama pengguna jalan umumkan?

Tapi kemudian motor yang menyalib mereka bertambah banyak dan saling menyusul. Sasuke sadar keadaan yang akan melibatkannya saat ini. _'Gawat Akatsuki',_ Sasuke kemudian menambah kecepatan motor yang ia tunggangi. Marasa keadaan semakin membuatnya tersudut, Sasuke mulai mencari celah untuk menghindari sang gengster Akatsuki.

Akatsuki merupakan kelompok yang selalu menghalangi semua kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Itachi. Karena sebelumnya Itachi adalah anggota Akatsuki yang bergerak sebagai gengster atau mafia dunia malam. Akatsuki tak rela jika orang yang sangat handal dalam menuntaskan segala transaksi ilegalnya mengundurkan diri. Pada akhirnya mereka terus menuai teror pada Itachi dan juga semua orang yang dekat dengannya. Termasuk Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji. Mau tak mau di setiap mereka bertemu dengan salah satu anggota Akatsuki harus melawan.

Seperti saat ini, Sasuke menghindari masalah yang sebelumnya pernah ia rasakan. Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Sasuke. Naruto mulai gelisah dan merasa janggal dengan keadaan yang ia alami sekarang.

Mata Naruto membulat saat dilihatnya seseorang membawa stik _baseball_ yang dibayunkan arahnya. "Sasuke awas!", dengan reflek Sasuke mensejajarkan badannya dengan tangki motornya dan membiarkan Naruto menghindar dengan mengelak ke belakang menggerakan badannya setengah berputar.

Merasa semakin intens serangan yang dilancarkan. Akhirnya Naruto membantu Sasuke dalam mengarahkan lajunya si kida besi yang mereka tumpangi untuk menghindari serangan yang datang bertubi-tubi. Menendang, menangkis dan juga menyenggol motor yang menyerang, Naruto terus berusaha sekuat tenaga. Keringatnya mulai mengucur di pelipis dahi Naruto. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Sasuke, kenapa mereka tiba-tiba menyerang?", tanya Naruto sambil terus berusaha melawan. "Nanti ku ceritakan, sekarang kita kalahkan mereka lalu pergi!", perintah Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Saat Naruto menendang sebuah motor yang sedang melaju cepat, motor itu langsung oleng dan jatuh terseret hingga si pengendara terlempar beberapa meter kedepan. Terlihat dari darah yang berceceran dijalan saat Sasuke dan Naruti melewatinya. Motor yang sudah terseret akhirnya menambrak sebuah pohon dan terbakar karena bensinnya memicu ledakan mesin yang panas.

Merasa ada celah untuk pergi, Sasuke mengambil jalan berbelok di depan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya mengantarkan Naruto pulang.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sasuke mengekori Naruto dari belakang. Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk. Sasuke pun duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Sasuke mengamati keadaan di ruangan itu. Hanya ada satu kamar, satu toilet, dapur dan ruang tengah yang saat ini Sasuke tempati.

Naruto yang sejak tadi berada didapur, kemudian dengan dua kaleng _soffdrink_ di tangannya menghampiri Sasuke. Disimpannya kaleng minuman itu dimeja dan mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa samping Sasuke.

"Ne Suke sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?", Naruto memulai pembicaraan. "Hn.", Naruto yang mendengar trademark andalan Sasuke hanya bisa megap-megap. Sasuke menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto yang ada disampingnya.

"Naruto, mungkin sekarang keadaanmu tak akan aman lagi.", tutur Sasuke. Naruto hanya diam dan menatap Sasuke seolah bertanya, _'Apa maksudmu?'_. Sasuke menceritakan semua yang ia tahu, tentang kejadian yang menimpa mereka sebelumnya. Dari mulai siapa itu Akatsuki, hingga kejadian yang menimpa saudaranya yang lain -Itachi, Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji- pernah menjadi sasaran balas dendam kelompok Akatsuki.

Setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya, Sasuke hanya diam menerawang ke arah Naruto. Akhirnya Naruto mengerti dengan situasi dan kondisi yang menimpanya saat ini. Terus maju dan menghadapi resiko yang ada adalah seperti harus bersiap menghadapi segala konsekuensi dari apa yang akan Naruto alami. Sedangakan mundurpun, bukan sebuah keputusan yang baik mengingat Akatsuki sudah mengenalnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Itachi.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto, semua keputusan ada padamu.", Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya. Masih tak ada respon yang berarti dari Naruto. Sasuke hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan di putuskan oleh gadis pirang yang ada di hadapannya.

**Naruto Pov...**

Keadaan ini membuatku merasa diawasi. Ini bukanlah sistuasi yang baik, buruk sangat sangat buruk. Sasuke menceritakan keadaan yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Sai yang pulang ke mansion dengan keadaan babak belur, Shikamaru yang tertembak dipunggung, Neji yang harus rela mobilnya dihancurkan adalah cerita yang sangat mengerikan. Sedangkan Sasuke sering kali jadi target penculikan dan sering bertarung dengan geng Akatsuki itu untuk mempertahankan dirinya.

Sungguh sulit dipercaya, mengapa orang seperti mereka bisa membalaskan kekecewaan dan juga dendam secara brutas dan berstrategi? ini bukan masalah kecil. Ini sangat sangat berbahaya. Aku masih larut dalam alamunanku hingga tak mendengar apa yang Sasuke bicarakan selanjutnya.

Posisiku sekarang adalah sulit. Maju menghadapi semuanya adalah resiko mengalami hal yang sama dengan orang yang baru ku kenal, seperti percobaan penculikan, pengejaran, dan menjadi target amukan selanjutnya? Rasanya bukan keputusan yang baik. Sedangkan mundurpun, aku terlanjur dikenali oleh mereka dan tak mungkin aku bisa menjalani hidupku seperti orang normal kebanyakan. Sepertinya kedua keputusan itu bukanlah yang akan ku ambil jika aku tak mengalami semua ini.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu, Naru?", tanya Sasuke padaku. Aku masih hanyut kedalam fikiranku. "Aku akan hadapi apapun kondisinya Suke. Semuanya terlanjur menyeretku.", tanpa sadar aku berkata seprti itu, tapi tak apalah. Semoga tak terjadi apapun padaku. Aku larut dalam lamunanku memikirkan bagaimana jadinya hisupku jika aku hidup dalam bayangan teror seperti itu? Hingga akhirnya aku tersadar dari lamunanku dengan suara bel apartemen yabg berbunyi.

**Naruto Pov End...**

_Ting... Tong..._

Naruto tersadar dari lamunanya dan kemudian bangkit, berjalan muju pintu karena sedari tadi berbunyi, tanda seseorang sedang berdiri di depan apartemennya bertamu.

Naruto beranjak dari sofa dan menuju ke pintu apartemennya untuk membukakan pintu. Nampaklah Shikamaru yang berdiri dengan pandangan menyelidik pada Naruto. "Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?", tanyanya. "Eh..?! aku... aku baik-baik saja shika!", jawab Naruto terbata. "Boleh aku masuk ke dalam Naru?", tanya Shikamaru lagi. "Silahkan, didalam juga ada Sasuke!", Naruto mempersilahkannya masuk.

Shikamaru memasuki apartemen Naruto, dan mendapati Sasuke tengah dusuk disofa. "Hey Sasuke apakah kau dikejar Akatsuki lagi?", tanya Shikamaru sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Hn.", hanya gumaman yang terdengar. "Sas, Harusnya kau memberikan kabar agar aku bisa membantumu. Jangan meghadapinya seorang diri Itachi pasti khawatir padamu", tutur Shikamaru. "Cerewet!", jawab Sasuke ketus.

**Skip time...**

Banyak hal yang Shikamaru ceritakan pada Naruto. Termasuk Akatsuki dan juga masa lalu dari Itachi dan juga Sasuke. Shikamaru, Sai dan Neji masih mempunyai keluarga dan sengaja tinggal bersama Sasuke karena Orang tua mereka berada diluar kota, sedangkan Sasuke dan Itachi bukanlah seorang adik kaka yang terikat oleh keluarga atau saudara.

Itachi adalah seorang anak tunggak dari seorang pengusaha kaya di negara Api. Karrna ketamakan orang tuanya terhadap harta, Itachipun meninggalkan orangtua nya dan merintis usahanya sendiri dengan bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Bergelut di dunia hitam menjadikan Itachi seorang yang mau lebih peduli pada orang lain. Karena pekerjaannya adalah sesuatu yang menurut Itachi salah, akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk mundur dari pekerjaannya. Tapi sebelum itu Itachi menemukan Sasuke sedang menangis dipinggir jalan. Dan atak ada satupun yang tau siapa orang tua sebenarnya dari Sasuke. Maka dari itu tak ada nama marga keluarga di belakang nama Itachi dan juga Sasuke.

Itachi mengurus dan membesarkan Sasuke dengan jerih payahnya. Berusaha untuk tetap bekerja meskipun harus terus ada dibawah bayang-bayang Akatsuki. Dengan segala kemampuan Itachi yang memiliki kemampuan IQ di atas rata-rata, Itachi membangun perusahaan dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan dan dapat menyaingi bisnis gelap Akatsuki. Saat Itachi memutuskan untuk berhenti dari Akatsuki, insiden penculikan Sasuke pun terjadi. Sasuke trauma berat dan menjadi sosok anak laki-laki yang dingin dan penyendiri.

"Oh jadi begitu,Shika?", tanya Naruti sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya begitulah!", sahutnya. "Ne, Shika sekarang mau kau apakan Sasuke?", tanya Naruto lagi sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang tertidur di samping Naruto. Shikamaru hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tak seperti biasanya. _'Sepertinya Sasuke telah menemukan orang yang membuatnya nyaman!', _batin Shikamaru.

Sasuke pun dibiarkan menginapbdi apartemen Naruto, karena Shikamaru menolak untuk membawa Sasuke pulang dengan alasan "Aku tidak membawa mobil,Naru!", Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas mengalah pada Shikamaru " Baiklah, bisa tolong angkat kepala Sasuke?", Naruto membawa bantal dan juga selimut dari kamarya. Shikamaru menyelimuti Sasuke yang tengah tidur.

"Ini seragam Sasuke,", Shikamaru memberikan sebuah bagpaper pada Naruto. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan menyimpan bagpaper itu di kamarnya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu". Shikamarupun pulang dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar. '_Apakah kau mnyukainya Sasuke?'_

**Pagi hari di apartemen Naruto...**

_Uuuuugh..._

Terdengar lenguhan Sasuke memposisikan dirinya seraya terduduk. '_Aku ketiduran?', _tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke hanya mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ruangan. Terlihat siluet Naruto dari arah dapur sedang bersenandung ria sambil memasak. Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?", tanya Sasuke mengagetkan Naruto. "Naruto hanya mendengus dan memutar badannya menghadap Sasuke. "Bisa tidak kau tak mengagetkanku?", tanya balik Narto. "Hn", hanya jawaban dengan kosakata yang sangat absurd yerdengar ditelinga Sasuke. "Dasar kau si tuan pelit bicara, aku tanya kau jawab Hn dan jika aku tak bertanya kau bercerita panjang lebar? Kau itu mahluk bumi atau alien?", tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke hanya memutarkn kedua bola matanya tak suka. '_tampn begini dia sebut aku alien?'_, gerutu Sasukse dengan wajah stoick nya. "Nah suke, masaknnya sudah siap ayo kita sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah?", lanjut Naruto.

"Seragamku?", tanya Sasuke. "Ada dikamarku, setelah makan bergegaslah mandi dan ganti bajumu dikamarku.", sahut Naruto mantap. Acara sarapanpun dilewati dengan penuh hidmat.

Setelah srapan, Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar Naruto untuk mengambil seragam sekolahnya. kemudian mandi dan berganti pakaian sebelun berangkat sekolah. Naruto dan Sasuke pun berangkatvsekolah bersama menggunakan motor yang sudah Shikamaru tukar. Karena motor yang semalam digunakan oleh Sasuke hatmrus disembunyikan agar Akatsuki tidak bisa melacak lagi motor yang sudah sering dipakai oleh Sasuke.

Sesampainya disekolah Sasuke memarkirkan motornya disebelah motor yang Shikamaru pakai dan dengan kebetulan sampai secara bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Disudut lain sekolah terlihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo menatap garang pada Naruto. _'kau akan berurusan denganku gadis pirang, tak ada satupun yang boleh merebut Sasuke-kun dariku'_, batinnya.

**Skip time...**

Jam pelajaran terakhirpun berakhir dengan bel yang menanadakan waktu untuk pulang telah terdengar. Naruti membereakan semua alat tulisnya ke dalam tasnya. Hari ini adalah jadwal ekstra kulikuler seni untuk Naruto. Narutopyn mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang musik. Sesampainya di sana Naruto tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Cukup lama Naruto menunggu guru pembimbing dan juga murid lain yang sama-sama mengambil ekstra kulikuler musik pada hari ini, tapi tak kunjung terlihat. Naruto menghiraukannya dan berusaha untuk membunuh rasa bosan yang telah menjalar difikirannya. Naruto memainkan piano yang ada di ruangan musik. Melantunkan sebuah lagu favoritnya...

_**Broken by Seeter ft. Amy Lee**_

_**I wanted you to know**_

_**That I love the way you laugh**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steel youre pain, away**_

_**And I keep youre photoghraph**_

_**I know it serves me well**_

_**I wanna hold you high and stell your pain**_

_**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And i don't feel right when youre gone away**_

_**You've gone away**_

_**You dont feel me here anymore**_

_**The worst is over now **_

_**And we can breathe again**_

_**I wanna hold you high**_

_**You steal my pain away**_

_**Thers so much left to learn**_

_**And no one left to fight**_

_**I wanna hold you high **_

_**And steal youre pain**_

_**Because I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I dont feel like I am strong enough**_

_**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I dont feel right when youre gone away**_

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah pintu ruangan musik yang saat ini Naruto tempati. Naruto menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas siapa yang berada di ambang pintu. Merasa asing, Naruto pun menyudahi acara memainkan pianonyang tadi ia nikmati. Naruto berjalan mengambil tas nya dan berniat untuk pulang

Saat Naruto menyelempangkan tas nya suara seseorang tepatnya seorang gadis menghentikan kegiatan Naruto. "_Well done,_ permainan yang menarik tapi tak semenarik moment tadibpagi di tempat parkir!", seru gadis itu. Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti dan membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapa gadis yang berbicara di depannya. "Maaf, hari ini klub musik sedang tidak ada kegiatan ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya Naruto sopan. "Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya inget memperingatkanmu!", sahut gadis itu sambil melangkah ke arah Naruto. "Aku?", tanya Naruto. " Ya kau siapa lagi gadis pirang di ruangan ini?", tanya balik gadis itu. "Maaf, memperingatkanku untuk apa? Aku tak mengenalmu!", tanya Naruto heran.

Gadis bersurai Indigo yang berada dihadapan Naruto berjalan mengelilingi Naruto, meneliti setiap inci tubuh Naruto. "Kau cantik tapi jangan pernah bermimpi bisa merebut Sasuke-kun dariku!", seru gadis itu. "Apa kau Hinata?", yanya Naruto ragu. "Ternyata kau mengetahui namaku, padahal kita belum pernh berkenalan", sahut gadis itu a.k.a Hinata ketus. "Aku hanya menebak, karna kau menyebutkan nama Sasuke", lanjut Naruto menimpali. " Kalau begitu mudah, jauhi Sasuke-kun itu perintahku!", teriak Hinata hadapan Naruto. "Tak ada alasan untukku untuk menjauhi Sasuke, karena aku bekerja dimansion milik Itachi-san kakak Sasuke!", bela Naruto. "Aku tak perduli, aku tak menerima penolakan dasar jalang!", Naruto mencoba menampar Naruto tapi berhasil ditahannya. "Maaf, saya tidak menerima perintah siapapun kecuali Itachi-san dan anda sebaiknya pergi. Nona!", Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Hinata.

Hinata meringis, dan Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya. "Kau, lancang sekali kau menyentuhku!", teriak Hinata sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam melihat reaksi gadia yang ada dihadapannya. "Bukankah anda wanita terhormat Nona? tapi sikapmu seperti seorang preman!", sindir Naruto sinis. "Beraninya kau!".

Hinata menerjang Naruto dan mulai meninhu wajah mulus Naruto. Naruto tak melawan, membiarkan pukulan demi pukulan mendarat di bagian tubuhnya. "Kenapa kau tak melawan?", berang Hinata merasa saingannya a.k.a Narito tak membalas serangan yang dilancarkannya. Naruto menyeka darah segar yang merembes dari sudut bibirnya, dan meludahkan darah yang ada dimulutnya. "Untuk apa, aku bukan tipe orang sepertimu!", jawab Naruto santai. "Kau meremehkanku, dasar gadis Jalang!", teriak Hinata sambil berusaha untuk menerjang Naruto lagi.

Namun pukulannya meleset, dan tangannya berhasil Naruto tangkis. Dipegangnya tangan Hinata erat, "Jangan pernah kau mengganggu seekor ular yang sedang tidur, karena tanpa sadar sang ular telah terbangun dan mengumpulkan bisanya untuk membunuh si pengganggu!", tutur Naruto dingin. Bagaikan sebuah katana, ucapan Naruto begitu menusuk pendengaran Hinata. Terdengar seperti bisikan tapi mematikan. Mata Hinata membulat akan ucapan yang Naruto tuturkan. Merasa terancap Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto.

Hinata berhasil melepaskan diri, meskipun dengan luka lecet terlihat dibpergelangan tangannya. Hinata terus menerjang Naruto meskipun bisa dihindari Naruto dengan mudah. Tapi di saat terakhir, Naruto lengah dan Hinata berhasil memukul kembali wajah Naruto, menyeringai penuh arti. Naruto terdiam, dan menampakan wajah dinginnya. Menatap mata Hinata seakan membunuhnya. Hanya sepersekianbdetik Naruto membalas.

_Plaaaaaak..._

Naruto berhasil menampar Hinata hingga Hinata tersungkur kelantai. Naruto tak menghiraukan lagi keberadaan Hinata di ruangan itu. Naruto melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan ruangan klub musik. Naruto hanya menyeka darah yang merembes lagi disudut bibirnya dengan kasar. _'Aku harus cepat, bisa-bisa gajihku dipotong gara-gara terlambat'_, gumamnya mengkhawatirkan pekerjaan yang telah menunggunya. Sedangkan Hinata, Hanya menyeringai seperti seorang spykopat yang menemukan seorang lawan yang tangguh sebagai teman bermainnya. "Kau akan merasakan akibatnya Namikaze Naruto!", tuturnya menyeringai menyeramkan.

**TBC...**

**Akhirnya beres juga chapter 4, sebenarnya saya bikin ini fic itu gkk kepikiran alurnya. Hanya menumpahkan imajinasi yang melintas. **

**Saya juga udah bikin list alurnya tapi sama sekali gkk kepake... huffft**

**tapi musah-mudahan para reader sekalian suka ya?**

**Akhir kata review please...!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi isi cerita ini punya saya**

**FemNaruto x Sasuke**

**Rate M **

**Drama, Romance**

**Chapter 5**

**Mungkin abal, mungkin GaJe, mungkin typo, mungkin juga gak sesuai dengan selera para readers semuanya. Tapi dengan saya terus mencoba untuk memasuki dunia fic standart para readers, saya akan terus mengusahakan yang terbaik.**

**Lets to story...**

Naruto pulang dengan wajah yang tertunduk lesu, mengingat pekerjaan yang dia kerjakan sangatkah melelahkan. Tapi untungnya Sasuke berbaik hati mau membantunya. Meskipun itu adalah hal yang paling sulit dipercaya olehnya.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan, bahkan sampai tak sadar jika ditubuhnya bersarang luka lebam yang membuatnya sulit bergerak. fikirannya jauh menerawang ke kejadian tadi sore sepulang sekolah. Merasa aneh dengan sikap gadis yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya bahkan namanya saja Naruto hanya menebak dan itu semua tepat. _'Sebenarnya gadis itu kenapa? Bahkan Sasukepun hampir gila dibuatnya!', _fikir Naruto. Meskipun itu bukan urusannya, tapi itu sangat mengganggu fikiran Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Naruto terlelap akibat kelelahan dan juga sakit yang membuat tubuhnya lemas.

**Skip time...**

_Ting... tong..._

Berulang kali bel apartemen Naruto berbunyi, tapi Naruto beeusaha mengabaikannya dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Merasa tidurnya terganggu akhirnya Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk membuka pintu apartemen. Naruto berjalan lunglai dengan wajah sayu khas orang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. "Ya, tunggu sebentar!", seru Naruto dari dalam apartemen.

_Clek..._

Naruto membuka pintu dan nampaklah seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di hadapan Naruto. "Iruka-jisan?", tanya Naruto pada pemilik luka melintang di atas hidungnya a.k.a Iruka. "Selamat malam Naru-sama, maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini!", Iruka memberikan hormat sambil menundukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. "Tak apa, ada apa Iruka-jisan kemari? Ayo silahkan masuk!,".

Naruto duduk dihadapan Iruka dengan memasang wajahnya yang mengantuk. "Ne, Iruka-jii ada apa?", tanya Naruto lagi. "Begini Naru-sama, Kushina-sama mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit!", tutur Iruka membawa berita buruk bagi Naruto. Naruto membelalakan matanya. Merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Jangan bercanda Iruka-jii!", suara Naruto meninggi tanpa disadarinya. "Saya tidak bercanda Naru-sama, saya mohon Naru-chan!", air muka Iruka melembut melihat nona besarnya menangis dalam diam. Pandangan Naruto menerawang jauh kekeadaan Kushina. _'Kaa-san baik-baik saja kan?'_

Naruto mengikuti Iruka-sang kepala maid kediaman Kushina-, untuk menemui Kushina di rumah sakit. Naruto hanya bisa melamun saat mengetahui bahwa Kushina mengalami Kecelakaan tunggal saat akan pulang dari butik miliknya di Tokyo Center. Naruto menangis pada Iruka saat sesampainya di rumah sakit Kushina sedang berada di ruangan operasi. "Iruka-jii, Kaa-san akan baik-baik saja kan?", tanya nya pada Iruka. "Tenanglah Naru-chan, kita berdoa saja pada Kami-Sama agar Kushina -sama taka apa-apa!", sambil mengelus lembut punggung Narutp yang bergetar. Naruto masih menangis meskipun keadaannya lebih baik dari sebelumnya yang histeris karna mendengar sang Kaa-san a.k.a Kushina mengalami pendarahan di bagian kepalanya dan kehilangan banyak darah hingga harus menjalani operasi darurat.

Lampu ruang Operasi pun mati dan keluarlah seorang dokter dengan Kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dengan rambut silver diikat kuda dengan name tag -Kabuto-. Iruka menghampiribsang dokter untuk menanyakan keadaan sang Nyonya yang ia khawatirkan. Iruka meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya menatapnya nanar. Naruto mengerti saat sang dokter a.k.a Kabuto menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan "Maaf, kami sudah mengusahakan sebaik mungkin untuk menyelamatkannya!", dan Narutopun hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bibirnya mengerat kuat menahan rasa kehilangan. Matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti menetes di wajahnya yang cantik.

Naruto sekarang berada dikediaman Uzumaki tempat Kushina tinggal setelah berpisah dengan ayah Naruto -Minato-. Naruto hanya memandang kosong kearah peti mati mendiang Kaa-sannya. Menatap Nanar dan hanya bisa terdiam meratapi kesedihan akan kehilangan Kaa-san yang sangat Naruto sayangi. Teringan akan pesan Kushina saat terakhir kali Naruto mendapat telephon dari sang Kaa-san.

_**Flashback On...**_

_Trrrrd... trrrdd..._

Handphone Naruto bergetar, Naruto merogoh saku seragam miliknya untuk mengambil handphonenya. Terlihat siapa yang menelephone nya, Naruto segera mengangkatnya."Moshi... Moshi...", sahut Naruto. "_Moshi... Moshi Naru-chan, kau sedang sekolah sayang?", _terdengar suara wanita dewasa yang sangat lembut menyapa pendengaran Naruto. "Akh kaa-san, ada apa kebetulan Naru sedang istirahat.", sahutnya. _"Kaa-san hanya merindukanmu Naru!",_ tutur sang wanita di seberang sana yang diaebut Kaa-san oleh Naruto. "Naru juga merindukan Kaa-saan!", seru Naruto. _"Ne Naru, Kaa-san berharap anak Kaa-san yang paling Kaa-saan sayang tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat dan cantik seperti Kaa-saan!"_, terdengar nada gurauan dari seberang sana. "Akh Kaa-saan, Naru kan sudah catik seperti Kaa-saan dari saat Naru lahir!", Naruto merajuk. _"khu... khu... khu... Baiklah Naru Kaa-saan harus pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik Naru jangan terlalu banyak memakan ramen nanti takkan ada pemuda yang mau dekat-dekat denganmu jika badanmu jadi besar kebanyakan makan ramen."_, canda sang Kaa-saan dari seberang sana. Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dengan cara Kaa-saan nya bercanda. "Huuuuuh... kaa-san selalu saja begitu. Ne, Kaa-san mau pergi kemana?", tanya Naruto. _"Kaa-saan harus ke butik Naru-chan. Belajarlah yang baik ya... Daaaagh"_, sambungan telephon pun terpustus. Tapi sebelum itu, Naruto bergumam, _'aku mencintaimu, Kaa-saan!"_, tanpa Naruto sadari itu adalah terakhir kalinya Naruto mendengar suara merdu Kaa-saannya

_**Flashback Off...**_

**Skip time...**

Naruto menatap nanar gundukan tanah dihapannya. Disana terbaring jenazah sang Kaa-saan tercinta. Naruto tak hentinya menangis dalam sdiam, tanpa mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibir plumnya. Iruka yang melihat keadaan Hime-nya hanya bisa menemani Naruto berharap gadis cantik dan energik yang dulu dikenalnya bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Naruto terus menerawang jauh kedalam tanah tempat Kushina dimakamkan. Naruto terdiam sangat lama, matanya bengkak karena tak hentinya Naruto menangis meskipun tak terdengar suara isakan dari tangisannya. Tatapan mata Naruto kosong seakan tak ada lagi nyawa didalam tubuhnya.

Iruka begitu merasa tersentuh dengan keadaan Naruto. Bahkan memandangnya khawatir. Naruto sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri oleh Iruka. Mengingat betapa baiknya perlakuan dari keluarga Kushina padanya.

"Ayo Naru, kita pulang kau harus istrihat", Iruka mencoba merengkuh tubuh ringkih Naruto. Tak lama tangisan Narutopun pecah. "Kenapa Jii-san, kenapa Kaa-saan meninggalkan Naru sendirian?", Naruto berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa sambil menangis dipelukan Iruka. Iruka hanya bisa memeluk erat tubuh Naruto berusaha menenangkan gadis yang paling dia sayangi. "Jii-san, bahkan Tou-san tidak perduli pada Kaa-saan, hanya sekedar menghadiri upacara pemakamannya saja dia tidak datang!", merasa hidupnya sangatlah berat Naruto hanya bisa mnangis di pelukan Iruka, hingga jatuh pingsan dipelukan Iruka.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Di mansion Saringan...**

Sasuke mencoba menghubungi handphone Naruto, tapi tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Sudah seminggu semenjak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Naruto, dan itu adalah hari terakhir ia melihat Naruto bekerja di mansionnya. Bahkan seminggu ini, Sasuke tak menemukan Naruto bersekolah. _'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Naru?'._

Sasuke hanya termenung sendirian ditaman bunga milik kediamannya. Sasuke terhanyut dalam fikirannya. Hingga tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang disampingnya. "Sasu, kau menyukai gadis pirang itu?", tanya pemuda yang duduj disamping Sasuke. "Sejak kapan kau disini, Neji?", tanya Sasuje saat sadar akan kehadiran Neji disampingnya. "Kau sampai tak merasakan kehadiranku, Sasu?", tanya Neji. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Kau menyukai gadis pirang itu, Sasu?", ulang Neji bertanya. "Maksudmu?". "Naruto, kau menyukai diakan?", merasa kesal dengan sikap acuh tak acuh Sasuke Neji memutarkan kedua matanya. "Hn.", hanya jawaban ambigu yang Sasuke lontarkan "Kau ini benar-benar membuatku kesal, Sasu!", Nejipun meninggalkan Sasuke.

_'Apa benar aku menyukainya?'_, Sasuke larut dalam fikirannya. Menatap langit dengan semburat senja yang menghiasiblangit dikala sore. Membuatnya teringat akan gadis bersurai pirang yang belakangan ini menyita perhatiannya. Meskipun diam-diam, tapi Sasuke bisa memperhatikan Naruto ketika sedang bekerja di mansionnya.

Debaran jantung Sasuke perlahan berubah cepat, saat memikirkan Naruto. _'Perasaan apa ini, apakah aku mulai melupakan Hinata?', _gumamnya dalam hati. Tanpa Sasuke tahu jika Naruto adalah bagian daribkeluarga Namikaze dan juga Uzumaki. _'tunggu dia seorang Uzumaki?'_, seakan teringat sesuatu Sasuke langsung berlari kedalam mansion dan mencari Shikamaru.

Sasuke sangat tahu kebiasaan temannya yang satu ini, selalu tidur disetiap kesempatan. Memang gampang ditebak dimana keberadaan Shikamaru sekarang, didepan gasiboe depan kolam renang. "Shika, bangunlah!", Sasuke mengganggu acara tidur Shikamaru hingga dia terbangun. "Ck, Sasu bisakah kau tidak mengganggu tidurku? Merepotkan saja!", gerutu Shikamaru. "Apa kau kenal dengan salah satu keluarga Uzumaki, Shika?", tanya Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan protesan dari sahabatnya. "Maksudmu apa Sasuke?", tanya Shikamaru tak mengerti. "Naruto, dia bermarga Uzumaki. Jadi apa kau mengenal salah satu dari keluarga Uzumaki?", tanya Sasuke menuntut jawaban segera. "Hmmmm... sepertinya aku tahu. Dia seorang disainer langganan Neji. Namanya Uzumaki Kushina, tapi dia meninggal seminggu yang lalu akibat kecelakaan tunggal. Selebihnya aku tak mengenalnya, hanya saja keluarga Uzumaki adalah keluarga terpandang setelah Namikaze dan juga Hyuga.", tutur Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Mendengar pernyataan dari Shikamaru, akhirnya Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. "Bukankah keluarga Uzumaki itu mempunyai rambut semerah darah, tapi kenapa Naruto memiliki rambut pirang?", Sasuke bertanya entah ada siapa. Shikamari kembali memejamkan matanya, tanpa disadari Sasuke, Shikamaru sedang memikirkan pertanyaan dari Sasuke. "Sasuke, keluarga Uzumaki adalah kolega Namikaze. Setahuku Kushina itu menikah dengan seorang Namikaze, namun bercerai sebulan yang lalu.", Sasuke menautkan kedua alis matanya. "Dari mana kau tahu?", tanya Sasuke. "Karena aku kenal dengan seseorang bermarga Namikaze. Dia adalah teman dari Tou-san ku, namanya Minato Namikaze.", Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa kau mengenal anak dari Kushina dan juga Minato?", tanya Sasuke penasaran. Apakah gadia pirang yang bekerja dimansionnya adalah seorang puteri mahkota pewaris Namikaze Corp dan juga Bisnis fashion Uzushio'galeri. "Aku tak mengenalnya, karena mereka tak mau siapun tahu anak dari mereka. Karena menghindari aksi penculikan untuk yang jedua kalinya.", Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu Shika?", tanya Sasuke lagi. "Yah, dulu anak mereka sempat diculik. Penculiknya meminta tebusan dan akhirnya berhasil ditangkap polisi. Karena khawatir, mereka menyembunyikan Identitas dari ananknya itu.", Shikamaru menjelaskan. Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengarkan. "Sudahlah Sasu, jangan mengganggu !".

Sasuke meninggalkan gazeboe tempat Shikamaru tidur. Merasa semuanya adalah teka-teki Sasuke memutuskan untuk mncari informasi dnfan bantuan Sai, yang sangat antusian menanggapi masalah percintaan Sasuke. "Karena seorang gadis selalu terpesona dengan seorang pemuda yang mencari tahu siapa gadia itu sebenarnya", tutur Sai sambil menampakan senyum palsunya setelah mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Tapi sebelum semua itu dimulai. Handpone Sasuke bergetar. Sasuke melihat siapa yang menelphonnya. _'Naruto...'_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak pemakaman Kushina dilaksanakan. Kondisi Narutopun tak kunjung membaik. Naruto jatuh sakit dan tidak mau menyentuh semua makanan yang dibawakan Iruka. Sekarang Naruto tinggal dimansion Uzumaki. Merasa khawatir akhirnya Iruka berusaha menghubungi orang terdekat Naruto, selama Naruto tinggal di apartemen sendirian.

Iruka tahu, membuka handphone orang lain adalah tindakan tidak sopan. Tapi demi keselamatan Hime-nya, Iruka rela melewati batas norma itu. Dicarinya kontak seseorang yang menurutnya sangat dekat. Iruka menemukan nama kontak _'Suke Teme?'_, entah bertanya pada siapa tapi Iruka merasa aneh. Akhirnya dengan segera Iruka memencet tombol calling.

Tak lama terdengar suara diseberang sana, _"Moshi...Moshi...",_ suara seorang pemuda terdengar dari seberang. _'Apakah Naru-chan sudah mempunyai kekasih?'_, tapi dihiraukannya perasaan itu. Lalu Iruka membalas sapaan daris seberang. "Moshi...Moshi... Apakah anda teman dari Naruto-Hime?", tanya Iruka to the piont. Lama tak terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana Iruka melanjutkan. "Saya harap anda bisa meluangkan waktu untuk datang. Karena kondisi Naru-Hime sedang tidak stabil", berharap Iruka bisa mendapatkan jawavan dafi seberng sana. _"Baiklah, dimana saya bisa menemui Naruto?"_, terdengar persetujuan dari seberang sana membuat Iruka merasa lega. "Anda bisa datang ke kediaman Uzumaki sekarang, Tuan...", terdengar nada tanya dari Iruka. _"Sasuke, anda bisa memanggil saya seperti itu!"_, seru Sasuke. "Baiklah tuan Sasuke, saya mohon bantuannya!", Iruka mengakhiri pembicaraan. "Hn.", hanya terdengar sebuah gumaman dari seberang, dan menutup telephone nya.

**Skip time...**

Tidak harus menunggu lama. Satu jam kemudian, Sasuke dan Shikamaru datang ke mansion Uzumaki. Mereka tak menghiraukan bangunan besar nan megah khas Jepang dengab pelataran mansion yang dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga. Yang ada dipikiran Sasuke adalah, _'Bagaimana kondisimu Naruto?'. Se_dangkan Shikamaru nampak berfikir, meskipun wajah mengantuknya bisa menipu orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Setelah masuk kedalam mansion, Sasuke dan Shikamaru disambut oleh Iruka. "Apakah anda yang menelphone saya tuan?", tanya Sasuke to the point. "Benar tuan Sasuke, perkenalkan saya Iruk kepala maid disini.", Iruka memberikan senyum tulusnya pada kedua tamu yang sengaja ia hubungi. "Baiklah Iruka-san, srbenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?", tanya Sasuke krmudian.

Iruka mulai menceritakan asal-usul kehidupan Naruto. Dimulai dari siapa kedua orang tuanya, insiden penculikan saat Naruto baru berumur lima tahun. Perceraian orangtuanya. Hingga kematian Kushina seminggu yang lalu. Irukapun menceritakan kondisi Naruto sekarang.

"Sejak seminggu yang lalu, tepat hari pemakaman Kushina-sama. Naruto-Hime tak mau makan. Saat di pemakaman Naruto-Hime pingsan dan akhirnya saya membawanya pulang. Tapi...", sejenak Iruka menghentikan ucapannya. "Tapi apa Iruka-san?", tanya Sasuke khawatir akan kondisi Naruto saat ini. "Saat saya meminta dokter untuk memeriksanya, dia mengatakan jika ditubuhnya terdapat luka lebam. bahkan di dalm mulutnya terdapat luka robek yang membiru di bagian sudut bibirnya. Apakah Sasuke-san tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naru-Hime sebelun ia pulang dari kediaman anda?", Ya Iruka tahu semua kegiatan yang Naruto lakukan. Karena hanya pada Iruka lah Naruto bisa berkeluh kesah.

Tanpa Iruka sadari, tangan Sasuke sudah terjepal kuat karena telah lengah menjaga Naruto. Meskipun tak ada yang memintanya, tapi Sasuke sudah membulatkan tekadnya. "Saya tidak tahu Iruka-san, maaf!", lirih Sasuke. "Tak apa Sasuke-san, mari ikut saya untuk bertemu dengan Naru-Hime.", ajak Iruka pada Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~

Terbukalah pintu geser itu. Menampakan seorang gadis bersurai pirang sedang terbaring diatas futon tebalnya. Wajahnya yang pucat seolah menandakan jika si gadis sedang sakit. Terlihat butiran keringat dipelipis keningnya. Dengan perlahan Iruka menyeka keringat si gadis a.k.a Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Nanar kondisi Naruto sekarang. Terasa menusuk hati, kala Sasuke menatap wajah pucat gadis yang ia sukai dihadapannya. Shikamaru hanya bisa terdiam, semua pertanyaan yang selama ini menjadi misteripun telah terjawab. Benar, Naruto adalah puteri mahkota pewaris Namikaze Crop dan juga Uzushio'galeri.

Masih terdapat lebam disudut bibir Naruto yang sudah mulai memudar. Tapi masih bisa terlihat. Sasuke mengeratkan tangannya kembali, '_Siapa orang yang beraninya menyakitimu dobe?'_, tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Iruka mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru untuk mendekat. Dipegangnya tangan Naruto yang ringkih itu."Bangunlah Dobe!", pinta Sasuke pada Naruto. Namun tak ada jawaban. Merasa tenang, Iruka meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Dan membiarkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru menungguinnya.

Hanya keheningan yang tercipta. Shikamaru hanya menatap, seolah seseorang dengan sengaja mencelakai Naruto. Shikamaru terus berfikir, siapa dan tujuannya menyerang Naruto saat disekolah. Karena menurut cerita Iruka, Kushina meninggal tepat dihari yang sama saat Naruto terakhir kali bekerja dimansion Itachi. _'Ini aneh, mana mungkin Akatsuki senekat ini. Pasti ada yang lain, tapi siapa yang menyerang Naruto disaat sekolah masih ramai?'_, Shikamaru terus berfikir. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap gadia pirang didepannya.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Sasuke menunggui Naruto. Sedangkan Shikamaru sudah keluar sedari tadi, karena merasa jadi pengganggu kegiatan Sasuke. "Naruto, kumphon bangunlah!", perintah Sasuke. Namun Naruto masih tidak merespon. Merasa sudah terlalu malam, Sasukepun memutuskan untuk pulang. "Ne Naru, cepatlah bangun. Jangan membuat semua orang menghawatirkanmu!", seru Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Besok aku akan menjengukmu lagi.", Sasuke emngelus tangan Naruto lembut. Ketika Sasuke beranjak, dia tak menyadari jika Naruto mulai membuka matanya. Saat pintu kamar tertutup dan Sasuke keluar, Naruto sadar. "Sasuke...", lirih Naruto berharap Sasuke mendengarnya.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu, dan kondisi Narutopun mulai membaik. Naruto sudah tidak lagi melamun sendirian. Semenjak ada Sasuke yang selalu menemaninya. Naruto mulai merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dihatinya. Meskipun rasa kecewnya terhadap Minati fak bisa diungkapkan lagi dengan kata-kata. Tapi saat Minato menjenguknya, Naruto bisa menghadapinya dengan baik. Tak ada emosi dan juga tak ada rasa amarah yang memuncak. Minato menatap lirih ke arah putri semata wayangnya ini.

"Naru, Tou-san sangat menyesal. Maafkan Tou-saan mu ini!", mohon Minato bersimpuh dihadapan putrinya. Naruto hanya menampakan senyuman tulusnya pada Minato. Naruto tahu, kini ayahnya sangat menyesali perceraian yang sudah terjadi antara Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya. Betapa sedihnya Naruto, saat mengetahui jika sekertaris Tou-sannya bermaksud untuk memeras kekayaan dari Minato. Meskipun tidak sampai bangkrut, tapi Namikaze Crop mengalami penurunan mendapatan yang menyebabkan kerugian yang cukup menyulitkan keuangan perusahaan Minato.

"Sudahlah Tou-san, Naru tak menyalahkan Tou-san. Sekarang bangunlah.", pinta Naruto. Minato bersukur, sangat bersukur ternyata putri tercintanya mempunyai hati bak malaikat. Minato tak kuasa menahan haru. Minato merasakan kehilangan Kushina yang begitu sangat dicintainya. Tapi semuanya terlambat. Semuanya tak seperti keingininannya.

"Ne, Naru kau mau tinggal bersama Tou-san lagi?", pinta Minato. "Tou-san, Naru ingin mandiri. Naru akan tinggal di apartemen Naru sebelumnya. Naru harap Tou-san mengerti.", tutur Naduto menjelaskan. Minato tampak memikirkan keinginan putrinya. "Baiklah, tapi Naru harus berjanji akan sering mengunjungi Tou-san ya?", sadar tak bisa memaksa Minato hanya bisa menyetujui keinginan putrinya. Sebuah senyuman tulus bertengger di bibir Naruto.

Naruto merasa sangat bahagia. Tou-sannya telah kembali seperti dulu. Menyayanginya dan juga begitu sangat perhatian padanya. Meskipun merasa sedih karena Kushina-Kaa-saannya- tak berada di sini berkumpul bersamanya.

Naruto mulai menapaki kehidupannya dengan kepala terangakat. Berusaha kuat diatas hati yang rapuh membuat Naruto mengerti apa arti hidup. Dengan segala yang telah terjadi, Naruto menjadi sosok gadia yang kuat dan tak mudah menyerah pada keadaan seperti sebelumnya pernah ia lakukan. Dan itu hanya membuat orang yang menyayanginya merasa khawatir akan keadaan Naruto.

Minato pun meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki dengan perasaan lega. Karena putrinya a.k.a Naruto telah memafkan kesalahannya. Narutopun memandang kepergian Minato dengan senyumannya yang membuat orang disekitarnya merasakan kenyamanan.

**Skip time...**

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Dengan seragam yang telah rapi dipakainya, rambut yang sudah ia kepang kesamping, membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Naruto mulai menggunakan mobil yang tak pernah ia pkai sebelumnya. Mengingat kebiasaan Naruto yang selalau menggunakan angkutan umum setiap kali ia berangkat ataupun pulang dari KHS.

Tapi semenjak berita penobatan dirinya sebagai pewaris Uzushio'Galeri, membuatnya mau tak mau menjadi lebih dikenal kalangan luas. Sebagai pewaris dari butik milik Kaa-saannya Naruto tak bisa menolak kala permintaan Minato kemarin.

_**Flashback On...**_

"Naru, hari ini berita tentangmu telah menjadi pewaris tunggal dari Uzushoi'Galeri sudah muncul di media", Minao menatap putrinya khawatir. "Tak apa Tou-san, cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu siapa Naru sebenarnya. Jadi jangan khawatir!", senyum lima jari nampak diwajah Naruto. "Baiklah, tapi Naru harus memenuhi permintan Tou-san ini jika tidak Naru tak akan Tou-san ijinkan untuk tinggal sendirian di apartemenmu lagi!", perintah Minato. "Apa itu Tou-san?", tanya Naruto. "Mulai sekarang Naru harus memakai kendaraan pribadi. Jika menggunakan transportasi umum Tou-san takut insiden penculikan itu terulang lagi. Tou-san tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi !", tutur Minato lirih. "baiklah ayah, Naru akan amenuruti perintah Tou-san. Naru sayang Tou-san!", Naruto memeluk Minato erat. Rasa hangat menjalar diseluruh tubuh Naruto. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan pelukan Tou-sannya ini.

_**Falashback Off...**_

Naruto hanya menggerutu kecil karena mobil yang digunakannya sangat mencolok. Selama ini Naruto hanya dikenal sebagai gadis yang tidak populer di KHS. berbeda dengan gadis yang menjadi pujaan setiap siswa di KHS a.k.a Hinata. Selain cantik, dia adalah seorang pewaris Hyuga Crop. Sedangkan Neji yang sama-sam menyandang marga Hyuga memilih tidak berurusan dengan dunia bisnis milik ayahnya. Meakipu sama-sam seorang Hyuga tapi sikap mereka sangatlah berbeda meakipun sama-sama menjadi Prince KHS.

Naruto memarkirkan mobil Lamborgyni merah bergambar Kyuubi-nya tepat saat mobil Ferarri milik Sasuke parkir disaat yang bersamaan. Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung saat bertatap muka dengan Sasuke.

"Mobilmu bagus, sejak kapan kau mengendarai mobil?", tanya Sai merangkul Naruto dari samping. "Sejak berita menyebalkan itu muncul dimedia, hidupku seperti berputar seratis delapan puluh derajat!", Naruto memasang wajah kesalnya sambil mengembungkan sebelah pipinya. Membuat Sasuke terpesona, dan menampakan semburat tipis diwajahnya tanpa sadar. Namun dapat ia kendalikan emosinya.

"Sudahlah Naru, terima saja menjadi terkenal itu membuatmu jadi mudah menjalani hidup", tutur Neji dengan senyuman jahilnya. "Ck, merepotkan saja!", Shikamaru menggerutu akan tingkah sahabatnya Neji dan juga Sai.

Sasuke hanya menatap tajam Sai yang amsih merangkul tubuh Naruto. Sedangkan Neji yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke menyeringai jahil. "Sepertinya Kau cocok dengan Naru, Sai!", sukses Neji mendapat deatglare andalan Sasuke. Merasa puas Neji hanya menyeringai dan meninggalkan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai di pelataran parkir Sekolah bersama Shikamaru yang sudah sedari tadi meninggalkan mereka.

Pemandangan itu sukses membuat Hinata kesal. tangannya mengepal kuag saat kehadirannya tak dihiraukan Sasuke. Merasa terabaikan Hinata mulai menyusun rencana untuk memberi pelajaran pada Naruto. "Rupanya kau mengobarkan bendera perang denganku pirang jalang!", geram Hinata tertahan.

**Skip time...**

Kali ini Naruto mengikuti kelas olahraga. Naruto tidak menyadari jika Hinata mengikuti kelas yang sama dengannya. Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung Naruto tak henti-hentinya menjadi pusat perhatian. dari mulai sapaan-sapaan siswa-siswi KHS hingga pandangan memuja dari mereka, sedikit banyak membuat Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap iba atas apa yang dialami Naruto. Sakura adalah sahabat Naruto yang paling Naruto percaya. Sakura begitu baik padanya bahkan setiap hari menelphone nya saat Naruto tidk masuk sekolah. Naruto bersyukur, ia mempunyai sahabat seperti Sakura yang begitu tulus berteman dengannya.

Hinata menatap garang Naruto. Tapi rencananya sudah tersusun rapi. Dia akan mempermalukan Naruto dihadapan siswa lainnya. Perasaan benci telah memburakan akal sehat Hinata. Hinata menyeringai bak spykopat yang menunggu korbannga masuk perangkap. Naruto sadar sedari tadi ia dipeehatikan, tapi tak dihiraukannya. Setelah berganti pakaian Naruto lalu menuju ke lapangan olahraga.

"Baiklah anak-anak kalian bisa memulai pelajaran olahraga sekarang. Untuk para siswa bisa melakukan sepakbola atau basket, sedangkat untuk para siswi kalian bisa bermain Voli dan juga basket.", seru guru olahraga dengan perawakan tinggi, potongan rambut seperti mangkuk dan juga pakaian hijau yang melekat membentuk seluruh seluruh badanya a.k. a Guy.

Semua siswa dan siswi mulai melakukan instruksi yang sudah di berikan. Hinata menyeringai memulai rencananya, dilihatnya Naruto yang mulai mengambil bola basket. Hinata mendekati Naruto yang sedang bermain. Hinata mulai memblok pergerakan Naruto. Naruto tidak kaget dengan sikap Hinata. Naruto tidak mencurigainya.

Hinata terus menempel pergerakan Naruto. Saat Naruto akan melakukan gaya selendang, Hinata ikut melompat mendekati Naruto yang akan memasukan bola basket kedalam keranjang. Namun tanpa diduga Hinata menubruk tubuh Naruto hingga oleng terjatuh ke tanah dengan sangat keras. Namun Naruto bisa menahan sikutan tangan Hinata dan menarik tangan Hinata sehingga ikut terjatuh.

Naruto menatap Hinata penuh arti. Pergulatan Naruto dan Hinata menjadi perhatian siswa dan siswi KHS. Mereka saling berbisik mengenai semua kejadian yang melibatkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"kita bertanding satu lawan satu, gadis jalang!", sontak seluruh siswa KHS kaget dengan penuturan Hinata. "Aku tidak mau!", Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai menjauh. "Kau pecundang gadis jalang!", seketika langkah Naruto terhenti. Hinata menyeringai menyeramkan. "Aku bukan gadis jalang, dan aku bukan seorang pecundang.", tutur Naruto tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. " Kalau begitu ayo kita bertanding Namikaze Naruto!", suara riuh seluruh penghuni KHS terdengar. Mereka merasa heran karena Naruto yang dikenalnya adalah seorang Uzumaki. Tapi mereka merasa penasaran dengan ucapan Hinata yang mengucapkan jika Naruto adalah seorang Namikaze.

"Apakah seorang Namikaze adalah seorang pecundang?", tanya Hinata. Naruto masih terdiam. "Kau bahkan berani mendekati Sasuke-kun ku, dan mengabaikan ancamanku?", seluruh KHS terdiam mendengar tuturan dari sang putri Hyuuga. Naruto masih saja tak bergeming.

**Dikelas Sasuke...**

Dikelas Sasuke, semua siswa meninggalkan kelas satu persatu dengan bisika-bisikan-teriakan-membicarakan perselisihan antara Naruto dan juga Hinata. Mereka mendapat berita dari sebuah broadcast messager dari siswa lain. Sasuke pun mendapatkan berita serupa saat handponenya bergetar. Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Sai saling pandang dan menganggukan kepalanya bersamaan. Setelah itu mereka langsung menuju lapangan olahraga. Sedangkan Neji yang berbeda kelas, tanpa menunggu siapapun langsung berlari, tak menyangka adik perempuannya yang dikenal lemah lembut bisa berbuat senekat itu.

Neji mendengar ucapan Hinata saat sampai dilapangan pada saat yang bersamaan dengab Sasuke, Shikamaru dan juga Sai. Mata mereka menatap tak percaya akan tingkah Hinata yang sangat keterlaluan.

"Apakah seorang Namikaze adalah seorang pecundang?", terdengar teriakan dari lapangan basket. "Kau bahkan berani mendekati Sasuke-kun ku, dan mengabaikan ancamanku?", lanjut Hinata berteriak. Sasuke terlihat mengeratkan tangannya, suara gemeletuk giginya yang menahan amarah hingga terdengar oleh Shikamaru. Neji yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam. Neji sadar dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi pada saat ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari mansion Hyuuga.

Dari kejauhan semua siswa dan siswa KHS menatap Naruto dan Hinata bergantian. Memandang penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tapi mereka dikejutkan dengan ucapan Hinata 'mengabaikan ancamanku dan merebut Sasuke', mereka langsung mengerti Hinata masih mengharapkan Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto hanya gadis yang disembunyikan asal-usulnya selama hampir dua belas tahun ini. Bukan hal baru jika orang seelit keluarga Uzumaki dan Namikaze menyembunyikan identitas Naruto. Karena ini demi keselamatan putri mahkota dari Namikaze Corp dan juga Uzushio'Galeri. Mereka mengerti hal itu.

Hinata mulai mendekati Naruto, dengan tatapan mata garang. Terlihat aura mengancam dari balik sikap Hinata. Tapi Naruto tak merasa terintimidasi. Naruto masih terdiam, sedangkan Hinata sudah berjalan kehadapan Naruto.

"Apa kau pecundang gadis jalang?", tanya Hinata mengejek. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau berani melawanku gadis jalang?", Hinata masih mencoba memancing emosi Naruto. Tapi tak kunjung berhasil. Hinata merasa geram dan akhirnya mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh. Sasuke pun yang melihatnya langsung tersulut emosi. Ketika akan menghampiri Naruto, tangan Sasuke ditahan Shikamaru. "Naruto gadis yang kuat, Sasu. Percayalah padanya dan lihatlah reaksinya!", tutur Shikamaru ranpa menatap mata Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersiam dan menuruti ucapan Shikamaru karena benar, dia harus mulai percya pada Naruto.

Hinata mulai menampar wajar Naruto, menendangnya dan juga mendorongnya. Naruto masih tidak melawan. Hanya berusaha agar dia bisa menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik bukan dengan cara primitif seperti itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, saat Hinata akan menginjak kepala Naruto yang tersungkur, Naruto membalikkan keadaan. Naruto mencengkram kuat kaki Hinata dan membuat kuncian, membuat Hinta terjatuh dengan kerasnyanya tanpa bisa meminimalisir rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

"Beraninya kau gadia jalang, kau hanya sampah yang dibuang keluargamu sendiri. Bahkan Tou-saan mu berselingkuh. Kau memang pantas dibuang gadis jalang!", teriak Hinata kalap. "Apakah seorang putri Hyuuga yang terhormat tidak bisa menjaga ucapannya?", balas Naruto santai sambil membersihkan bajunya yang kotor terkena debu. "Apakah seorang keturunan bangsawan sepertimu tidak diajarkan norma dan etika nona Hyuuga Hinata?", Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

Hinata terbelalak akan jawaban Naruto, meskipun itu balasan sederhana tapi mampu mempermalukan Hinata secara telak. "Kau adalah siswi cantik di KHS, kau dipuja para siswa, kau dikenal sebagai gadis yang pemalu dan juga kharismatik? Memiliki Inner Beauty yang sangat alami. Tapi...", Naruto menjeda ucapannya. Tak ada respon dari Hinata. "Kau tak pantas mencemooh orang lain dengan kelebihanmu. Siapa kau, atau apa status sosialmu!", Naruto melanjutkan.

Semua penghuni KHS hanya menatap dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang saling berbisik dan tak ada teriakan apapun. "Kau itu seorang Nona besar, sebegiti gagalnya kah tuan Hizashi mendidik anaknya hingga kau bisa bertingkah layaknya seorang pelacur yang tak dibayar pelanggannya? Jangan kau kira aku takut padamu. Aku hanya menghargai kakak mu Neji dan juga Tou-sanmu.", Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada dingin tanpa ekspresi. Semua siswa yang melihatnya terkesiap akan sikap Naruto yang begitu berbeda.

Hinata bangkit, dan melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Naruto. Menyeringai dan juga terlihat kilatan amarah dari kedua iris peraknya yang indah. Saat jarak yang membatasi jarak mereka, Hinata langsung melayangkan tamparan keras di wajah Naruto.

_Plaaaaaaak..._

Tercetak bekas tangan Hinata diwajah Naruto. Darahpun menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Membuka lagi luka yang baru dalam mulutnya. Merasa tak ada perlawanan Hinata merasa menang. Hingga melayangkan tamparannya yang kedua kalinya, "Jauhi Sasuke-kun ku gadis jalang!". Hinata terbelalak saat tamparannya tertahan. Hinata tak menyangka jika Naruto bisa menahannya. dan Narutopun menampar balik Hinata dengan sangat keras. bahkan Hinata sampai membalikkan wajahnya spontan.

"Maaf Hinata, untuk permintaanmu itu aku tak bisa memenuhinya. Karena aku menyukai Sasuke. Dan itu untuk membalas lebam dibadanku akibat ulahmu yang ku rasa kau sudah sedikit gila!", ucap Naruto santai dan menekan kata menyukai Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto, merasa tak percaya. _'Apakah ini mimpi?', _Sasuke bergumam. Namun tidak dengan Naruto.

Naruto berjalan kearah Sasuke berada. dengan senyuman tersungging di bibir plumnya meskipun dengan sedikit luka lebam disudutnya dan terasa ngilu. Narito tetap tersenyum dan mengabaikan semua rasa sakitnya.

Sakura yang ikut memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh, hanya tersenyum dan bersyukur karena Naruto kini mengakui perasaanya terhadap Sasuke. Sakura teringat saat Naruto bercerita tentang perasannya yang tak menentu saat berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

_**Flashback On...**_

Naruto sedang menerima tamu dari sahabatnya Sakura. Dia menjenguk Naruto saat Naruto tidak masuk sekolah selama dua minggu. Sakura terus mendengarkan cerita Naruto tentang Sasuke. Merasa aneh dengan sahabat pirangnya. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Naruto tentang perasaannyabpada Sasuke.

"Ne Naru-chan, apa kau menyukai Sasuke?", Sasuka mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Apa maksudmu Sakura?", terdengar nada ragu dari ucapan Naruto. "Sudahlah, kau jujur saja padaku Naru!", Sakura terus menggoda Naruto yang wajahnya mulai bersemu merah. "A-ano Sakura...", Naruto terbata. "Apa?", dengan nada sing a song Sakura mencoba menggoda Naruto. "Et-etto... aku... aku...", Naruto masih terbata gugup.

"Ayolah Naruto katakan padaku.", Sakura gemas melihat wajah imut sahabat pirangnya yang sedang gugup ini. "Aku... Aku merasa perasaan yang aneh saat didekat si teme jelek itu!", Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sakura hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Naruto. "Lalu?", tanya Sakura lagi. "Aku merasakan nyaman saat didekat Suke, perasaayang menghangat didadaku. Dan juga jantungku yang berdegup kencang setiap kali Sasuke menggenggam tanganku. Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini Sakura, tapi aku menyukainya bahkan aku terkadang merasakan kesepian saat Sasuke tak ada.", tutur Naruto panjang lebar.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan polos Naruto. _'Semoga kau bahagia Naru-chan!'_, do'a Sakura dalam hati.

_**Flashback Off...**_

Fikiran Sakura kembali ketempatnya saat ini, ditepi lapangan basket. Sakura terus mengulum senyum kearah Naruto. _'Kau berhak bahagia Naru-chan, aku harap kau bisa memaafkan Gaara'. _

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang berada di sisi lapangan depan koridor kelas Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kearah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terpesona hingga terlihat semburat tipis kemerahan diwajahnya, tapi semua itu segera luntur karena Sasuke memasang kembali wajah stoic andalannya.

"Ne Suke, mungkin aku gadis jalang seperti yang dikatakan Hinata mantan pacarmu.", Naruto mulai pembicaraan tanpa aba-aba. Shikamaru hanya menyeringai jahil melihat Sasuke yang terlihat salting dengan sikap Naruto padanya sekarang. "Mungkin aku gadis kotor dan sampah seperti yang Hinata teriakan hingga semua penghuni KHS tahu!", Sasuke sontak melihat sekeliling. Benar saja hampir semua murid KHS melihat kejadian tadi karena bertepatan dengan bel istrahat. "Tapi, apakah aku berhak dan mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyukaimu Sasuke?", sambil memiringkan kepalanya Naruto terus berucap. Berharap Sasuke bisa membalas perasaannya.

Sudah hampir lima menit berlalu, Sasuke tak memberikan jawabannya. "Kau masih mencintaiku kan Sasuke-kun?", Hinata merangkul tangan Sasuke manja sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto. Wajah Naruto sekilas terlihat menyendu, tetapi senyuman tulusnya menggantikan kesedihan di wajah imut Naruto.

"Ne, Suke aku takkan memaksa jika kau masih mencintai Hinata. Tapi bisakah kita tetap berteman?", Naruto mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemaudian menjulurkan kelingkingnya untuk ditautkan dengan kelingking Naturo. Meskipun ada rasa sedikit kecewa atas sikap Sasuke. Tapi Naruto berusaha tegar dan menerima keputisan Sasuke.

Saat jari kelingking Naruto dan Sasuke sudah saling bertautan. Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku bahkan ingin dari sekedar berteman Naru. Aku juga menyukaimu!". Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pelukan Hinata dan dengan cepat memeluk Naruto. Seketika seluruh KHS bersorak atas penerimaan cinta Sasuke dari Naruto. Hinata hanya menatap kosong keadaan dihadapanya. Naruto yang berada dipelukan Sasuke dilepas secara paksa oleh Hinata. Hinata mencoba untuk menampar Naruto lagi. Tapi dihalangi oleh Neji, Neji yang kesal dengan tingakah adiknya langsung menampar wajah Hinata dengan sangat keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Neji?", teroak Hinata sambil memegangi pipinya yang berkedut ngilu. "Apa yang aku lakukan? Menyadarkanmu dari tingkah konyol dan memalukan!", nada dingin terdengar dari ucapan Neji. "Sasuke-kun itu milikku. Hanga milikku Neji!", dan seketika tamparan keras kembali mendarat diwajah cantik Hinata. "Sasuke bukan milikmu atau milik siapapun. Sasuke milik dirinya sendiri dan kau tak pantas memilikinya karena sikapmu yang melebihi gadis jalang yang menjajakan dirinya pada setiap laki-laki yang menghampirinya. Dimana isi otakmu Hinata?", teriak Neji meluapkan amarahnya.

Sai mencoba menenangkan Neji yang terlanjur kalap. Shikamaru hanya menggerutu, "Kau sangat merepotka Hinata. Bahkan aku saja tak sudi untuk kenal denganmu lagi.". Sai hanya memandang Hinata tanpa ekspresi dan mengabaikannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan melewati Hinata tanpa menatap kearahnya sama sekali. Hinta merasa kalah. Benar-benar kalah. Bukan Naruto yang ia permalukan seperti rencananya, melainkan Hinata mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dihadapan hampir aeluruh siswa KHS?

_'Mengapa Kami-sama todak adil padaku?'_, lirihnya dalam hati dengan isak tangis yang tertahan.

**TBC...**

**akhirnya chapter 5 selesai juga... maaf mungkin lama yah dari update sebelumnya... tapi saya harap para readers yang sudah membaca mau meninggalkan jejak di kolom riview dibawah...**

**heheheheee**

**rakhir kata... riview please...!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi isi cerita ini punya saya**

**FemNaruto x Sasuke**

**Rate M **

**Drama, Romance**

**Chapter 6**

**~ Youre Not Sorry ~**

**By: Taylor Swift**

**Mungkin abal, mungkin GaJe, mungkin typo, mungkin juga gak sesuai dengan selera para readers semuanya. Tapi dengan saya terus mencoba untuk memasuki dunia fic standart para readers, saya akan terus mengusahakan yang terbaik.**

**Lets to Story...**

Sudah seminggu berlalu, dari kejadian Hinata mencoba untuk mempermalukannya. Dan sudah seminggu pula Naruto mengetahui jika Sasuke juga menyayanginya. Tapi hingga hari ini, Naruto masih bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke itu benar-benar mencintainya atau hanya sekedar kasihan melihatnya dipermalukan di depan umum? Naruto tidak menanyakannya langsung karena sudah semenjak saat itu Sasuke pergi ke Korea untuk mengurusi perusahaan cabang milik Itachi. Karena Itachi sendiri sekarang berada di Austria.

Naruto menghela nafas berat lelahnya. Betapa tidak, ia hari ini seperti dikejar oleh sesuatu yang tak tentu. Naruto ketakutan, karena Gaara akhir-akhir ini kembali menghubunginya lagi. Naruto tak punya perlindungan. Karena sekarang Gaara sudah mulai menampakkan diri lagi di KHS.

_'Haruskah aku meminta bantuan Shikamaru? Akh... rasanya aku akan merepotkannya saja!', _batin Naruto. Naruto merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Dan benar saja sekarang Gaara menungguinya di depan kelas sambil menatap kearahnya. Sungguh sesuatu hal yang mengagetkan. Naruto mulai di jalari rasa takut dan bayang-bayang malam itu.

Naruto berusaha untuk tetap tenang, dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto mencoba untuk fokus pada novel yang ia pegang di tangannya. Mengingat ini masih waktu istirahat makan siang, dan Naruto merasa tidak nyaman berada di kantin dengan berbagai macam alasan yang bisa ia ucapkan. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan bukan? Jika dalam sekejap kau jadi Siswi paling populer di KHS. Bahkan jadi orang yang dicari no.1 oleh paparazi kota Konoha? Itu sungguh sangan menyebalkan dan melelahkan untuk Naruto. Di tambah sekarang orang yang paling dihindari dan ingin dihindarinya sedang menatap tajam padanya? _'Oh Kami-sama cobaan apalagi yang akan kau berikan padaku, aku sangat lelah'_.

Naruto ingin menghindari sosok Gaara yang sudah sejak jam pelajaran terakhir berada di pintu kelasnya. Merasa risih, Naruto mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya untuk melangkahkan kaki ke luar kelas.

"Naruto...", suara khas bariton dari pemuda bersurai merah itu menyapa pendengaran Naruto. Seolah berbisik namun menyiratkan sesuatu didalamnya. Naruto berhenti, seketika kakinya lemas, gemetaran dan juga merasa takut. Naruto menunggu tanpa menolehkan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"Naru... Aku sungguh sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku.", terdengar nada lirih, namun Naruto tak bergeming. "Naru, bisakah kita bicara? Aku mohon!", masih tak ada jawaban. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk berbalik ke arah Gaara, namun terhenti. "Kita bicara di atap!", Naruto tak menampakan raut wajahnya yang berusaha untuk menata hatinya agar kuat mengahadapi pemuda yang jadi mimpi buruknya. Suatu kesalahan yang amat sangat ia sesali.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**~All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around**

**I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me down**

**And it's taking me this long baby but I figured you out**

**And you think it will be fine again but not this time around~**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", tanya Naruto sesampainya di atap sekolah. "Naru maafkan aku, aku menyesal.", jawab Gaara. Naruto hanya mendengus saat Gaara menyampaikannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Namun tak terlihat karena Gaara berada di belakangnya.

Naruto menatap langit siang yang begitu cerah sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke tepian gedung. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kawat pembatas. "Kau tau Gaara, berapa banyak yang telah kau lewati bersamaku?". Gaara hanya melihat Naruto yang tertunduk dan menyunggingkan senyumannya, meskipun hanya segurat tipis namun Gaara lega, _'Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan maafnya lagi.'. _Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya melihat birunya langit dimusim semi. "Kau tau Gaara, terkadang sebuah maaf itu tak cukup untuk menebus sebuah kesalahan. Bahkan aku sekarang tak percaya lagi padamu. Apakah kau benar-benar menyesal Gaara?".

Naruto hanya lihat Gaara sekilas dan kembali menatap langit lagi. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang hatinya merasa tak yakin jika dirinya bisa memiliki lagi si gadis pirang dihadapannya sekarang. Bahkan seolah keyakinannyapun luntur setelah dia mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Gaara, kau yakin aku bisa memaafkanmu untuk kali ini?", seolah bisa membaca pikiran pemuda merah dihadapannya. "Jujur saja Naru, awalnya aku sangat yakin kau akan memaafkanku kali ini meskipun untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tapi, sekarang aku tak yakin". Naruto hanya tersenyum ke arah langit luas yang membentang berharap semua bebannya menghilang terbawa hembusan angin yang menerbangkan surai pirangnya yang panjang.

"Kau masih ingat saat kau menduakan aku dan berhubungan dengan Matsuri? Gadis malam yang kau temui di klub bersama Kankurou? Aku memaafkanmu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Berharap kau akan berubah.", Naruto mulai menuturkan isi hati yang selama ini ia pendam dalam hati. Gaara hanya terpaku mendengarkan Naruto. melamunkan saat dirinya berhubungan dengan Matsuri sang gadis malam yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa jadi lelaki seutuhnya.

_**Flashback on Gaara...**_

Saat itu Gaara sedang bercinta dengan Matsuri dikediaman Sabaku. Setahu Naruto Gaara sedang sakit dan ingin beristirahat. Gaara yang tidak tahu jika Naruto akan datang ke kediamannya hanya bisa terpaku dan hatinya mencelos seketika. Saat ditatapnya mata sappier milik Naruto yang mulai berkaca-kaca melihat dirinya sedang bercumbu mesra dengan gadis malam itu. "Kau bohong padaku Gaara? Maaf aku mengganggumu!", Narutopun berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang seolah terhipnotis nafsu bejadnya.

_**Flashback off...**_

Naruto hanya menatap Gaara yang larut akan lamunanya. "Dulu kubilang padamu, aku memaafkanmu jika kau mau berubah. Dan saat itu kau berjanji padaku!", Naruto melanjutkan. "Tapi ternyata kau ingkari semua itu Gaara.", terlihat raut kekecewaan yang amat sangat terlihat oleh Gaara. Sekarang ia tahu jika dirinyalah yang menyakiti Naruto. Bukan hanya menyakitinya tapi juga mengecewakannya. "Kau pergi bersama seorang gadis bernama Ino, yang kau sembunyikan didalam kamar mandimu saat aku datang kerumahmu untuk mengembalikan jaket yang kau pinjamkan saat hujan di waktu pulang sekolah di akhir minggu.", seolah tanpa beban Naruto menceritakan semuanya. Namun berbeda dengan Gaara.

Gaara yang seakan terhipnotis masuk ke bayangan masa lalu saat dirinya mengecewakan Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hanya bisa mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir plum milik Naruto. Gaara tak percaya jika Naruto masih mengingat semuanya. "Kau tau Gaara, mungkin saat itu aku sangat mencintaimu hingga kau menyakitiku pun aku rela. Tapi berbeda untuk yang sekarang Gaara", Naruto berjalan mendekati Gaara yang berdiri di tengah.

"Aku lelah Gaara, hatiku hancur. Betapa sakitnya saat tahu jika kekasih yang begitu dicintai selalu melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Bahkan entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku melihatmu sedang bercumbu dengan gadis lain. Jangan kau kira aku bodoh Gaara. Dulu aku begitu sangat mengharapkan kau berubah dan memaafkanmu. Begitu banyak yang berbicara padaku bahwa kau adalah seorang pemuda brengsek yang selalu membuat kata-kata manis. Tapi perlakuanmu tak semanis ucapanmu Gaara!", seolah berbisik namun yang terdengar seperti sambaran petir disiang hati yang mampu membungkam ucapan Gaara.

Gaara tak menyangka jika Naruto akan mengetahui segala yang telah dia perbuatnya. Seketika hatinya merasa perih, _'Kenapa aku begitu bodoh, menyakitinya?'_.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**~You don't have to call anymore**

**I won't pick up the call**

**This is the last straw**

**Don't want to hurt anymore**

**And you can tell me that you're sorry**

**But I won't believe you baby like I did before**

**You're not sorry no more, no more, no~**

"Gaara, Kali ini aku mohon padamu. Bisakah kau berhenti menghubungiku lagi? Karena aku tak ingin berurusan lagi denganmu", Naruto kali ini memohon dengan berlinangan air mata. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Gaara yang sekarang ada dihadapannya. "Tapi kenapa Naru? Apakah aku sebajingan itu di matamu?", tanya Gaara membiarkan Naruto bersandar di dad bidangnya. Namun ketika Gaara akan memeluknya, Naruto menepis tangannya. "Kesabaranku sudah habis Gaara, aku tak ingin tersakiti dan dikecewakan lagi karenamu. Biarlah aku menanggung smuanya Gaara. Pergilah jangan lagi berbalik melihatku. Aku hanya bagian dari masalalumu. Aku tahu kau bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan mengatakan 'aku menyesal' dengan sepenuh hatimu", tutur Naruto tersenyum kecut. Sebenarnya Naruto takut. Takut bertemu dengan Gaara lagi. Takut akan bayang-bayang malam itu. Takut jika dirinya akan disakiti lagi.

"Aku sungguh sangat menyesal Naru. Ku mohon maafkan aku!", Gaara mencoba menggenggam tangan lentik milik Naruto, namun Naruto tak membiarkannya. Naruto hanya menatap dalam iris mata jade milik Gaara. Naruto melihat tak ada penyesalan sama sekali, berkali-kali Gaara mengatakan jika ia menyesalinya Naruto takkan lagi percaya.

"Penyesalan takkan merubah apa ya g telah kau lakukan padaku Gaara. Kau bisa bilang padaku jika kau menyesalinya. Tapi aku takkan pernah mempercayaimu lagi seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan aku menyesal pernah berharap banyak padamu. Karena yang ku tahu, 'Gaara takkan pernah merasa menyesal dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan'. Bukankah itu kalimat yang kau ucapkan saat kau bercumbu mesra dengan gadis bernama Karin itu Gaara?".

Gaara tersentak atas ucapan Naruto. Bahkan Naruto mengetahui semua rahasia dibalik wajah datarnya selama ini. Gaara tak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini. Naruto benar-benar membuatnya tercengang, shok dan mengalami mimpi buruk. Gaara merasa sangat hina dihadapan Naruto sekarang. Gaara hanya dapat tertunduk. tak terasa olehnya jika setetes air bening mengalir di pipinya tanpa ia sadarinya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun karena, bel pelajaran terakhir telah berbunyi dan Naruto tak pernah ingin mengulangi hari ini. Dimana dia bertemu dan berbicara banyak dengan pemuda yang telah merenggut kehormatannya. Naruto merasa jijik. Naruto merasa tak pantas jika harus menjalani hidup bersama dengan pemuda lain yang mungkin benar-benar mencintainya kelak. _'Apakah kau akan merasa jijik terhadapku, Suke?'_, batin Naruto lirih.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**~Lookin' so innocent**

**I might believe you if I didn't know**

**Could'a loved you all my life**

**If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold**

**And you got your share of secrets**

**And I'm tired of being last to know**

**And now you're asking me to listen**

**Cuz it's worked each time before~**

Naruto menuruni tangga untuk kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tas dan bergegas pulang. Naruto kembali menata hatinya mengingat semua yang telah terjadi seharian ini, dan itu membuatnya sangat frustasi. _'Kenapa harus bertemu dengannya lagi di saat aku ingin melupakannya?'_, Naruto meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Setelah Naruto mengambil tasnya, Naruto bergegas untuk mengambil mobilnya. Karena sekarang Naruto tidak lagi bekerja dimansion Itachi. Sejak media mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Naruto, Itachi tak lagi mengijinkan Naruto untuk bekerja disana. Tapi sebagai gantinya Naruto telah dianggap adik oleh Itachi.

Naruto hanya tersenyun mengingat kejadian minggu lalu sebelum Sasuke pergi ke Korea. _'Kau tak ingin menghubungiku Suke?',_ Naruto memeriksa handpone miliknya berharap Sasuke menghubunginya atau sekedar mengiriminya email mungkin. Tapi tak ada.

Naruto memasukkan handpone miliknya kedalam saku seragamnya. Dilihatnya Sakura sudah pulang diantar oleh Sai dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto dari seberang tempat parkir. Naruto melambaikan tangannya membalas Sakura dengan senyumannya.

Naruto terus berjalan menghampiri mobil Lamborghini merah miliknya. Namun saat Naruto akan memasuki mobilnya, sebuah tangan kekar mendahului untuk menutup kembali pintu mobil yang telah dia buka. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mata sappier miliknya membulat. Bibir plumnya menggumamkan nama seseorang, "Gaara.".

Ya Gaara menghampiri Naruto dan menarik lengan mungil Naruto. Gaara membawanya ke ruang musik tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto saat masih bersama. Naruto mencoba meronta namun tak berhasil. Semakin Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Gaara, maka semakin erat Gaara memeganggi tangannya.

"Lepaskan Gaara, sakit!", pinta Naruto. " Tidak sebelum kau mendengarkanku.", tegas Gaara. Naruto hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Gaara. Karena Naruto takut pada sosok pemuda yang sangat ingin Naruto lupakan, mencoba untuk tak mengenalnya lagi.

Gaara mengunci pintu ruangan klub musik tempat biasa Naruto berlatih dan menyalurkan bakatnya tersebut. Karena di tempat inilah Gaara bisa mengenang tawa cerah gadis pirang yang telah ia sakiti.

"Naru ku mohon dengarkan aku.", Gaara berlutut dihadapan Naruto. "Apalagi yang harus aku dengarkan dari bajingan seperti dirimu Gaara?", Naruto berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Menyalurkan rasa kesal, benci, jijik dan juga kecewa pada saat yang bersamaan. "Sungguh aku menyesal Naru. Apakah kau tak percaya padaku kali ini saja tak apa Naru. Aku khilaf, melihatmu tertidur dipangkuanku membuat aku ingin memilikimu Naru. Ku fikir kau akan merasa bahagia. Tapi aku salah. Ku mohon maafkan aku Naruto. Aku benar-benar menyesal!", Gaara memohon sambil berlutut.

Naruto menyeka air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir dipipinya yang bulat. "Mungkin aku akan mempercayaimu Gaara jika aku tak mengenalmu juga aku telah mencintaimu seumur hidupku, jika saja kau tak menyetubuhiku. Jika saja kau tak bermain dengan gadis lain dibelakangku. Jika saja kau tak menyimpan banyak rahasia dariku dan membuatku menjadi orang terakhir yang mengetahui keburukkanmu.", Naruto kembali berteriak. Mengungkapkan semua rasa sakit yang dideritanya. "Aku lelah Gaara. Dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk mendengarkanmu begitu?", tutur Naruto lirih.

Gaara hanya bisa terdiam. Benar. Gaara adalah pemuda berengsek yang telah menyakiti gadis berhati malaikat seperti Naruto. Entah sudah berapa kali Gaara menyakiti Naruto. Bahkan mengingatnyapun tidak. Selama ini Gaara merasa dirinyalah yang merasa paling benar. Sekarang Gaara mencoba untuk berbicara lagi, seperti sebelumnya. Seperti yang sudah pernah ia lakukan untuk sekedar minta maaf dan melupakan semuanya. Mengulangi kesalahannya lagi.

"Mungkin sebelumnya kau berhasil melakukannya Gaara. Tapi tidak kali ini. Aku bahkan ingin membencimu, sangat ingin membencimu Gaara.", iris jade Gaara membulat mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Tapi Naru ku mohon maafkan aku Naru!", pinta Gaara sekali lagi mencoba meyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto mengusap air matanya kasar. mencoba berdiri dari kondisi terduduknya karena merasa lemas dikakinya tak tertahankan. Menahan takut pada pemuda dihadapannya. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya. "Naru kumohon, maafkan aku!", Gaara mencoba memohon tuk terakhir kali. Namun saat Naruto memegang knop pintu ruangan Klub musik itu, Naruto terhenti. "Jika maaf ada gunanya, untuk apa ada polisi dan juga hukum Gaara. Kumohon jangan ganggu hidupku. Anggaplah aku seperti gadis lain yang telah kau campakkan begitu saja.".

Tapi pada kenyataannya, Narutolah yang telah mencampakkan Gaara. Naruto tak ingin terus dibayang-bayangi rasa jijik dan takut saat bertemu dengan pemuda beriris mata jade dan bersurai merah itu lagi. Itu sangat membuat Naruto merasa takut.

Sedangkan Gaara yang kini terduduk sendirian di ruangan Klub musik hanya bisa menatap kosong pintu yang mengahalangi pandangan untuk melihat kepergian Naruto. "Aku sungguh sangat menyesal Naru", tutur Gaara merasa sebagian hidupnya kini telah hilang terbawa oleh semua kesalahan yang telah ia buat. Padahal selama ini tak ada yang bisa merebut perhatiannya selain Naruto. Tak ada yang sanggup mengisi kekosongan hatinya selain Naruto. Tak ada yang bisa menggangtikan perhatian yang Naruto berikan padanya. Tak ada lagi gadis matahari hangat yang sanggup menyilaukan pandangannya kecuali Naruto. Semua hidup Gaara sekarang hanya ada kata Naruto. Tak ada yang lain. Tapi sekarang Narutonya takkan ada lagi. Tak ingin ia temui lagi. Tak ingin ia hubungi lagi.

Sungguh baru kali ini pengaruh Naruto begitu besar terhadap kehidupannya. Tapi kenapa Gaara baru menyadarinya saat semuanya telah menghilang? Bukankah seseorang tak akan merasa kehilangan dan menyesal sebelum sesuatu yang berharga baginya telah pergi dan menghilang? Bukankah mahluk Tuhan yang mempunyai jenis spesies manusia itu begitu egois? Matrealistis dan juga tamak akan segala kehidupan yang dia inginkan? Bahkan tak sedikit yang tega menyakiti sesamanya karena merasa ia yang paling berkuasa dan paling berpengaruh? Mengapa tak pernah terpikirkan jika semua yang dia lakukan terjadi pada dirinya sendiri? Mungkin keadaanya akan lain. Tak akan ada yang tersakiti, yang merasa dikhianati dan juga merasa kecewa?

Gaara benar-benar baru menyadari jika apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini adalah kesalahan terbesarnya. Bahkan mungkin kini Gaara akan hidup dalam rasa bersalah? Entahlah. Tak ada yang tahu jika Gaara kini merasa hancur dan mati rasa.

~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~

**~You had me calling for you honey**

**And it never would've gone away no**

**You used to shine so bright**

**But I watched our love it fade~**

Tiga hari berlalu sejak saat Gaara muncul dengan tiba-tiba dihadapan Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya setelah malam itu terjadi. Naruto shok dan juga merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya tempo hari. Namun hingga saat ini, Gaara tak juga menyerah untuk menghubungi Naruto lagi.

**From: Gaara**

**subject: maaf Naru**

**Naruto kumohon maafkan aku. Tolonglah angkat telephone ku, atau jika kau mau. Kau bisa menelphone aku. Aku pasti sangat senang. **

**Naru ku mohon.**

Sederetan email masuk ke dalam inbox pesan handphone Naruto. Dan semua isinya hampir sama. Naruto mencoba mengabaikannya. Namun hatinya merasa iba melihat begitu gigihnya yang Gaara lakukan. Benar-benar bukan Gaara yang selama ini yang dia kenal. Tapi Naruto tak bisa membiarkan Gaara terus menghantui hidupnya.

**To: Gaara**

**Subject: ...**

**Kau menyuruhku untuk menelphone mu? Itu tak akan pernah Gaara. Dulu kau begitu membuatku merasa seperti dimiliki. Tapi semua itu berubah. Seiring apa yang kau lakukan. Maaf Gaara, jangan hubungi aku lagi. karena kontak email mu akan ku blokir. Terimakasih sudah membuatku merasa nyaman sebelumnya. **

Setelah mengirimkan emailnya, dan memeriksa juga email itu telah sampai Naruto memblokir alamat emailnya sendiri. Dan membuat akun barunya. berharap Gaara tak akan pernah mengganggunya lagi.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•

**Skip time...**

Naruto berusaha memejamkan matanya, hari ini Naruto pulang ke kediaman Uzumaki. karena Iruka selalu memaksa masuk ke apartemen nya untuk membuatkannya makanan. Dengan membawa para Maid yang setiap hari terus mengganggu dikala pagi, hanya untuk diijinkan masuk agar bisa membereskan apartemennya.

Merasa rindu dengan kamarnya yang sudah ditinggalkannya, Naruto kemudian membereskan barang-barang yang sudah ia bawa dari apartemennya. Karena Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal lagi di kediaman Uzumaki. Dan tentu saja sang ayah a.k.a Minato menyetujuinya. Sangat-sangat menyetujuinya. Karena dengan begitu Naruto ada yang menjaga dan mengurusnya.

Naruto mulai membuka lemarinya dan membereskan semua baju-bajunya. Iruka yang melihat sang Nona besar sedang berjongkok dan membereskan semua bajunya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang pintunya tidak di tutup.

"Apa saya boleh masuk, Naru-chan?", sapa Iruka pada Naruto. "Akh... Iruka-jii kau mengagetkanku saja.", Naruto jatuh terduduk dari duduk berjongkoknya. Iruka hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. "khe..khe...ke... Gomen Naru, jii-san tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Jadi boleh masuk tidak?", tanya Iruka dengan senyum menghias wajahnya. "Tentu saja Jii-san.", Naruto mempersilahkan Iruka masuk untuk membantunyan.

Setelah selesai, Naruto membersihkan diri untuk tidur. tapi Naruto segera berlari ketika handphone nya berdering. Terdengar suara barithone yang selama seminggu ini Naruto rindukan. Entahlah, rasanya mungkin terlalu cepat untuk menggantikan tempat Gaara di hati Naruto. Mengingat hampir satu tahun lamanya hubungan itu terjalin dan hancur dengan sekejap mata, adalah sesuatu yang membuat Naruto cukup terpuruk.

Dan sekarang setelah tiga bulan lamanya, Naruto bisa merasakan getaran hangat di dadanya. Apakah itu cinta atau hanya sebuah pelarian belaka? Naruto tak mengerti. Hingga suara di seberang sana memudarkan lamunan Naruto. " Uto... Naru... kau tak apa-apa?", Suara Sasuke terdengar dari seberang sana. "Ne gomen Suke. Aku tak apa-apa.", sahut Naruto lembut. "Baiklah. Naru aku menunda kepulangan ku hingga dua minggu kedepan tak apa kan?", Sasuke berbicara seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi untuk Naruto, rasanya itu tidak mudah. "Begitu. Baiklah tak apa Suke!", terdengar sedikit rasa kecewa di nada suara Naruto. "Benarkah tak apa Naru?", jawab Sasuke memastikan.

Merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke tidak curiga hanya merasa khawatir akan kondisi Naruto saat ini. Mengingat Neji dan juga Shikamaru ikut bersamanya ke Korea. Hanya ada Sai yang tidak ikut. Dan juga Sai tak bisa di andalkan jika Sasuke harus meminta tolong pada Sai untuk menjaga Naruto.

"Benar kau baik-baik saja Naru?",menghela nafas berat Sasuke memastikan keadaan Naruto. "Ya aku tak apa Suke, cepatlah pulang jika sudah selesai. Aku ingin kau datang saat acara pensi klub seni dan musik minggu depan.", Naruto memintanya pulang dengan sedikit suara tertahan yang terdengar berat. Sasuke menyadarinya tentu saja. "Baiklah, sekarang kau tidurlah Naruto", perintah Sasuke dengan memutuskan sambungan telephone itu .

Naruto tak melanjutkan niatnya untuk mandi. Naruto mebaringan tubuh lelahnya dan menatap langit-langit atapnya yang ia pasangi hiasan yang bisa menyala kala lampu dimatikan. Naruto mematikan semua lampu di kamarnya, menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya yang berpendaran cahaya redup berbentuk bulan dan matahari.

Naruto tersenyum, hiasan berbentuk bulan mengingatkannya pada sosok sasuke. Entah apa yang sebenarnya Naruto fikirkan, hanya saja itu membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman. Tak dihiraukannya lagi suara ringkikan jangkrik dari luar sana. Karna sekarang yang Naruto rasakan seperti alunan indah yang mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi. Naruto tersenyum dalam tidurnya saat Iruka memastikan jika Naruto sudah istirahat.

Iruka merasa bersukur, karena dengan hadirnya Sasuke. Naruto yang ceria dan juga energik kembali, setelah insiden Kushina meninggal sebulan yang lalu. Iruka menyelimuti Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto terlarut ke dalam mimpinya malam ini.

**Seminggu kemudian, pensi klub Musik dan seni...**

"Naru, kau sudah menyiapkan lagu apa untuk perfrom nanti?", tanya Sakura yang menemani Naruto bersiap di ruang ganti. "Sudah Sakura, tenang saja. Sekarang bagaimana penampilanku?", Naruto meminta pendapat Sakura dengan pakaian yang sudah Naruto pakai untuk perfrom nanti. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik Naruto!", seru Sakura dengan senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan jawaban Sakura. Siapapun yang melihat Naruto pasti akan merasa Cantik. Naruto mengenakan dres berwarna biru tua di atas lutut tak berlengan dan berpotongan leher rendah membentuk hurup U, menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang indah berhiaskan liontin batu sappier sewarna dengan bajunya. berlengan panjang, melekat membentuk lekukan tubuh Naruto yang sintal. Dipadu padankan dengan higheels sewarna dengan baju yang ia pakai setinggi tujuh senti.

"Kau sempurna Naruto. Aku iri padamu", seru sakura mengapit lengan kanan Naruto. Naruto hanya menampakkan senyum lima jarinya pada Sakura. "Nah sekarang giliranmu Naruto, ayoo!", Sakura menyeret Naruto ke aula KHS. Dimana acara pensi kini sedang berlangsung drama dari klub teatter. Naruto menikmati adegan demi adegan yang sedang berlangsung.

**Drrrt... Drrrt... Drrrt...**

Handphone Naruto bergetar, terlihat nama Sasuke yang menelephonnya. "Moshi... Moshi...", Sapa Naruto. "Naru, aku tak mendapatkan tiket untuk pulang dan sekarang aku masih di Korea.", to the point Sasuke. Seketika Naruto memasang wajah kecewa. "Tak apa Suke, aku tak apa-apa", Naruto mencoba untuk mengerti dengan keadaan Sasuke. "Jangan bilang kau tak apa-apa jika kau merasa kecewa,. Baka dobe!", Sasuke tahu betul bagaimana sikap Naruto. Sasuke selalu mengutamakan Naruto, semenjak ia menangis dipelukan Sasuke. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, Sasuke ingin mendengar Naruto jujur padanya. "Aku tak apa Suke!", baiklah Sasuke mengalah. "Ya sudah maafkan aku Naru.", Sasuke menyeringai tanpa Naruto tahu.

Sekarang giliran Naruto di panggil untuk perfrom mengisi acara. "Suke, aku harus tampil sekarang. Aku ingin kau disini tapi tak apa jika kau tak bisa, aku mengerti", sahut Naruto menahan sedih yang dirasakannya. "Baiklah maaf Naru.", dan sambungan telephon itu pun terputus.

Naruto tersenyum saat Sakura memegang tangannya seolah bertanya -ada apa?-, tapi Naruto hanya menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju panngung. Tanpa Naruto sadari jika Gaara memperhatikannya . Dan ditempat yang tak Naruto ketahui Sasuke sudah mengamatinya.

**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel**

**Comes out just when you need it to**

**As I paced back and forth all this time**

**Cause I honestly believed in you**

**Holding on the days drag on**

**Stupid girl, I should've known**

**I should've known**

**CHORUS**

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't hollywood, this is a small town**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse**

**To come around**

**Baby I was naïve, got lost in your eyes**

**And never really had a chance**

**My mistake, I didn't know to be in love**

**You had to fight to have the upper hand**

**I had so many dreams about you and me**

**Happy endings, well now I know**

**CHORUS**

**And there you are on your knees**

**Begging for forgiveness, begging for me**

**Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry. . .**

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale**

**I'm gonna find someone someday**

**Who might actually treat me well**

**This is a big world, that was a small town**

**There in my rearview mirror disappearing now**

**And it's too late for you and your white horse**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse**

**To catch me now**

**Oh try and catch me now**

**It's too late to catch me now**

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya ke atas panggung. Dengan membawa sebuket bunya lili kesukaan Naruto, Gaara menaiki satu persatu tangga yang membawanya ke atas panggung. Seluruh penonton menatap Gaara, merasa aneh. Dan Saat Naruto mengakhiri lagunya, Gaara berdiri di samping Naruto dengan berlutut dihadapannya. Membuat Sasuke menatap garang dari bangku penonton.

Naruto menatap aneh ke arah penonton. Tapi saat menyadari Gaara sedang berlutut di sampingnya, tiba-tiba Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Mungkin isi lagu itu pas dengan moment yang sekarang Naruto alami. (klo gkk tau arti lagu di atas silahkan tanya sama mbah google yah ;p)

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda merah di atas panggung dengan bersimpuh dihadapan Naruto begitu. Namun ternyata selama Sasuke tak ada, Sai mengamati Naruto dari jauh. "Dia mantan Naruto,Sasu", seketika Sasuke melirik ke arah Sai yang duduk disebelah kirinya. "Dia orang yang telah memperkosa Naruto tiga bulan yang lalu.", Sasuke mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang kuat. Melihat dari kebiasaannya dulu yang sering bertarung, mungkin bukan hal yang baru jika Sasuke harus kembali membunuh seseorang.

"Naru, maukah kau memaafkan aku. Dan kembali padaku?", tanya Gaara dengan sorot mata yang kosong bagai tak berjiwa. "Gaara, apa yang lakukan disini?", tanya Naruto merasa malu dengan situasinya. "Kumohon Naru, maafkan aku!", lirih Gaara menundukkan kepalanya. "Gaara, ayo bangun ini bukan lelucon!", teriak Naruto frustasi atas sikap keras kepala Gaara. "Aku mencintaimu Naru!", Gaara mulai berusaha untuk meraih tangan Naruto yang menggantung dihadapannya.

"Kyaaaaaa!", terdengar suara teriakan Naruto yang mencoba untuk menjauhi Gaara yang berusaha memeluknya. "Aku, aku tak mau Gaara ku mohon jangan lakukan ini padaku Gaara!", Naruto ketakutan. Dan semua penonton hanya dibuat bingung dengan apa yang sekarang mereka saksikan. Naruto bergetar hebat terduduk jatuh dari posisi berdirinya. Kakinya melemas saat Gaara memaksa untuk memeluknya. Sorot matanya meredup dan itu membuat Sakura dan penonton pun panik.

Sasuke yang sudah tau akan kondisi psikis Naruto, mulai mengerti dan dalam sekejap sebelum Gaara berhasil merengkuh tubuh Naruto. Sasuke sudah memblok pergerakkannya. Hal itu membuat Gaara geram dan mulai menyerang Sasuke. Semua penonton ketakutan karena amukan Gaara yang brutal.

Sasuke bisa menghindarinya. Namun tetap berusaha melindungi Naruto yang seakan tak bergeming dengan situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang. Saat Sasuke lengah dan mencoba menghampiri Naruto, Gaara mengayunkan sebuah pisau lipat. Sontak semua penonton berteriak.

Naruto tersadar dari rasa kalutnya, melihat Sasuke akan terkena sabetan dari pisau yang Gaara pegang. Secara reflek Naruto membalikkan badan Sasuke dan menindihnya. Dan pada saat itu pula Naruto terkena tusukan pisau tepat bahu sebelah kanannya. "Suke, kau datang?", tanya Naruto dengan tersenyum. "Baka dobe, apa yang kau lakukan?", Sasuke berteriak.

Gaara yang sadar, jika Narutolah yang terkena tusukan dari pisaunya langsung membuang pisau itu dan menghampiri Naruto. "Naru gomen. Gomen Naru!", Gaara berurai air mata dan menatap intens mata Naruto yang mulai meredup. "Kau bajingan Sabaku Gaara, aku akan membunuhmu!", teriak Sasuke menerjang Gaara dengan tinjunya.

Naruto yang tergolek lemah di lantai panggung, mencoba untuk bangun dan memisahkan Sasuke dari Gaara. Dan itu berhasil. Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan membungkam bibir Sasuke dengan ciuman yang lembut namun hangat. Sasuke yang menerima perlakuan itu langsung memeluk Naruto.

Sedangkan Gaara tersadar, Naruto telah menemuka seseorang yang takkan menyakitinya seperti yang telah dia lakukan. Neji dan Shikamaru langsung membawa Gaara untuk menjauh dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke masih meresapi ciuman dari Naruto, namun ia tersadar saat pelukan Naruto telah melonggar. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terpejam dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

"Narutooooooo...", Sasuke berteriak dan memeluk erat Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri dipelukannya.

**TBC...**

**haaaaah akhirnya selesai juga... Gomen kalo lama update nya... berhubung kemarin hpnya di pake sama c'mpyh maen game jadii saya hanya bisa nglamun tanpa bisa lnjutin nih fic...**

**dan karena kuota limit dan hp y baru nganggur, baru deh bisa bikin fic...**

**hehhee **

**sya banyak alasan? Gomen ya...*sambil bungkukin badan jadi sudut siku**

**mohon dimaklum... hehee**

**akhir kata riview please yah?...**

**sekali lagi gomen...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi isi cerita ini punya saya**

**FemNaruto x Sasuke**

**Rate M **

**Drama, Romance**

**Chapter 7**

**Mungkin abal, mungkin GaJe, mungkin typo, mungkin juga gak sesuai dengan selera para readers semuanya. Tapi dengan saya terus mencoba untuk memasuki dunia fic standart para readers, saya akan terus mengusahakan yang terbaik.**

**Lets to Story...**

Sasuke terus menunggui Naruto di rumah sakit. Tiga hari sudah Sasuke menunggui Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri setelah menjalani operasi darurat untuk menyelamatkan hidup Naruto. Karena mengalami pendarahan hebat di paru-parunya karena terkena tusukan pisau yang Gaara ayunkan. _'Harusnya kau tak perlu melakukan itu Naru'_, gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Minato terus menunggui Naruto, sama halnya dengan Sasuke tak pernah beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Minato menatap Sasuke yang menampakan wajah khawatirnya pada Naruto. Minato terus memperhatikannya. "Kau Sasuke, adik Itachi kan?", tanya Minato. Sudah tiga hari ini dia menunggui Naruto tapi dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke. Barulah sekarang Minato mengamati lebih jauh keberadaan Sasuke didekat putrinya, Naruto.

"Hn.", hanya trademark andalan Sasuke yang terdengar. Minato memaklumi tingkah pemuda tanggung dihadapannya ini. Hanya seulas senyuman yang Minato perlihatkan. "Jagalah putriku baik-baik Sasuke, dia satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga untukku!", entah sebuah perintah atau sebuah permintaan. Yang jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Minato, Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala pertanda ia menyanggupinya. "Baiklah aku percayakan Naru padamu", Minatopun pamit pulang. Merasa putrinya akan baik-baik saja jika Sasukelah yang menungguinya.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Hari berganti, namun Naruto belum juga menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia akan segera siuman. Sasuke memandang wajah pucat Naruto, berharap bisa kembali melihat mata sappier indah miliknya. "Kapan kau akan bangun Naru?", tapi tak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto untuk membeli makanan, karena sedari tadi malam Sasuke belum memakan apapun. "Naru, aku membeli makanan dulu kau baik-baiklah disini. "Aku akan segera kembali.", setelah mengecup kening Naruto Sasuke pergi.

Tak ada yang akan menyangka jika Gaara akan menampakkan dirinya dirumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat. Gaara menatap Sasuke yang mengecup kening Naruto lembut. Membuat hatinya terbakar rasa cemburu. Tapi siapa dia sekarang? Dia penyebab Naruto mengalami hal ini. Ya, Gaara melukainya meskipun ia tak bermaksud seperti itu. Pantaskah ia muncul dihadapan Naruto sekarang? Rasanya tidak.

Tapi Gaara memberanikan diri untuk menjenguk gadis pirang yang sekarang tergolek lemah di ranjang pasien International Konoha Hospital. Gaara memberanikan diri mendekati Naruto saat memasuki ruang rawat. "Gomen Naru, aku tak bermaksud melukaimu!", Gaara memegang tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya.

Cukup lama Gaara berada dalam ruang rawat Naruto, sebelum Sai datang. "Puaskah kau telah menyakitinya hingga sejauh ini Sabaku?", Sai bertanya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Naruto adalah bagian dari keluarganya sekarang. Karena itu Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji dan juga Sai bergantian menjaga Naruto untuk menghindari hal yang diinginkan. Mengingat Gaara adalah seorang yang bisa berbuat nekat seperti saat acara pensi di KHS.

"Aku hanya mengunjunginya, aku pergi", Gaara merasa terusik. Dan merasa tak akan lagi tempat disamping Naruto untuknya. Karena semua sisi Naruto telah diisi oleh empat pemuda yang begitu protectif padanya. "Jangan lagi kau menampakkan diri dihadapan Naruto, kau bukan hanya mimpi buruknya tapi kau adalah penyebab Naruto menjadi seperti sekarang!", tegas Sai. Gaara terhenti dari langkahnya saat mendengar ucapan Sai yang begitu menusuk pendengarannya. Tak ada jawaban. Gaara melanjutkan langkahnya. "Aku mengerti!", sahut Gaara sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang rawat Naruto.

Tanpa Sai sadari jika Naruto mendengar semuanya. "Sai, maukah kau jujur padaku?", tanya Naruto membuat Sai menyadari jika Naruto telah sadar dan mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Gaara."Apa yang ingin kau ketahui Naru, hm?", Sai membelai surai pirang Naruto lembut. "Darimana kau tahu semua tentangku?", tanya Naruto sendu.

_**Flashback On...**_

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun Shikamaru menyuruh Sai dan Neji untuk mencari tahu keadaan Naruto. Karena dia melihat Naruto berbicara dengan Gaara di atap sekolah. Shikamaru mengikutinya, dan mendengarkan semua percakapan Naruto. Hingga Shikamaru menyadari jika ada hal yang terjadi diantara Naruto dan Gaara sebelumnya.

Merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto yang terlihat gemetaran dan juga terlihat ketakutan saat melihat Gaara dihadapannya, Shikamaru langsung sadar jika pemuda bersurai merah itu adalah penyebabnya.

Neji bertugas untuk mencari tahu siapa Gaara sebenarnya, sedangkan Sai bertugas mencari tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Naruto dan Gaara. Sedangkan Shikamaru mengawasi keadaan Naruto.

Neji menemukan satu hal yang benar-benar membuat semuanya terkejut. Gaara adalah orang yang telah memerkosa Naruto. dan Sasuke tak mengetahuinya. Sasuke hanya satu-satunya orang yang tak mengetahui apapun tentang Naruto. Sedangkan Sai mengetahui latar belakang keluarga Naruto. Bukan hanya terkejut, tapi mereka merasa tak percaya dengan sosok gadis yang sekarang sering berada disekitar empat pemuda itu.

_**Flashback off...**_

"Jadi begitulah Naru, kau tak perlu merasa malu pada kami. Bahkan kami tak pernah merasa kau berbeda. Kau tetaplah Naruto. Jangan menangis seperti itu", Sai menyeka air mata Naruto dan mengakhiri ceritanya. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?", tanya Naruto. "Jangan khawatir dia sudah tau semuanya Naru. Bahkan dia menungguimu selama kau disini.", Sai tersenyum. Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Sai.

Naruto tak menyangka jika Sasuke bisa menerima segala kondisinya sekarang. Sai hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat wajah pucat Naruto yang mungkin dikagetkan dengan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar saat kondisinya seperti ini.

Sasuke kembali membawa kantung berisi makanan, sebelum memasuki ruangan Sasuke mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Sai. Sasuke terdiam, entah harus bersikap bagaimana nanti saat dihadapan Naruto. Disatu sisi ia merasa telah diselamatkan oleh Naruto. Tapi disisi lain Sasuke merasa bersalah tak dapat melindunginya. Tapi semua lamunannya buyar saat Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan.

"Sudahlah Suke, kau tak perlu memikirkan hal yang belum tentu akan terjadi. Aku, Shika dan juga Sai melakukan ini semua untukmu.", tutur Neji pelan. "Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah, lihatlah Naruto sekarang bukan masa lalunya Suke. Kau bisa melakukannya", Neji meyakinkan Sasuke. Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Skip time...**

Tiba saat Naruto diijinkan pulang. Bukan hanya Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai dan Neji yang datang tapi Itachipun datang untung menjemputnya pulang. Semenjak insiden itu, Naruto bukan hanya menarik semua perhatian ke empat pemuda yang sekarang begitu dekat dengannya. Namun juga menyedot perhatian Itachi yang merasa jika Naruto adalah sosok yang akan merubah segala kebiasaan keempat adiknya.

Meskipun tak ada ikatan darah diantara Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji dan Sai. Tapi mereka selalu bersama semenjak mereka bertemu tujuh tahun silam. Shikamaru yang meninggalkan keluarganya yang notabene adalah seorang bos mafia di daerah Suna. Neji yang meninggalkan keluarga Hyuuga yang merupakan keluarga terpandang dan pengusaha di bidang teknologi. sedangkan Sai adalah pewaris dari perusahaan senjata di daerah Oto. sedangkan Sasuke adalah adik Itachi yang selama ini ia tinggalkan untuk bekerja pada Akatsuki.

Ya, mungkin latar belakang mereka tidaklah sama tapi apa yang mereka lakukan adalah hal mempertahankan hidup dari gembong mafia tersadis di Konoha. Menilik dari apa yang pernah mereka lewati, rasanya Itachi tak bisa membiarkan Naruto menjadi target Akatsuki selanjutnya.

"Kau sudah siap untuk pulang Naru-chan?", tanya Itachi mengusap pucuk kepala Naruto. "Aku siap Itachi-nii", Naruto tersenyum. Rasanya sudah lama mereka tak melihat Naruto tersenyum hangat seperti itu. Dan hal itu membuat mereka berempat mempunyai tekat untuk melindungi Naruto. "Baiklah, ayo sekarang kita pulang!", ajak Itachi sambil tersenyum.

~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~

Sudah tiga hari berlalu, setelah kepulangan Naruto ke kediaman Uzumaki. Kedaannya mulai membaik tapi Naruto belum masuk sekolah. Naruto hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersantai atau membaca novel. Sungguh tak ada satu hal yang istimewa yang Naruto lakukan.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke atas langit cerah musim semi yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya. _'Sudah tiga hari ya?'_, batin Naruto.

Tiga hari pula Sasuke tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya dihadapan Naruto. Bahkan Sai, Neji dan Shikamarupun tak datang mengunjunginnya. Naruto menghabiskan waktu seorang diri. Mencoba menyelami pekerjaan Kaa-san nya sewaktu ia masih hidup. Naruto membuat beberapa disigne pakaian. Hanya sebuah coretan-coretan pada sebuah kertas kosong.

Tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kali ini Naruto merasa sendirian. Merasa tak aman meskipun didalam mansion Uzumaki. Entahlah, tapi itu yang memang Naruto rasakan.

"Naru, kau masih diluar?", tanya Sakura yang beberapa hari ini selalu datang untuk menengok Naruto. "Aku bosan Sakura", rengek Naruto. "Kau mau jalan-jalan?", tanya Sakura menawari dengan seulas senyum yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Naruto menoleh dengan pandangan berbinar. "Kau mengajakku jalan-jalan?", tanya Naruto. Sakura hanya mengangguk pertanda mengiyakan. "Assyyyiiiiiiiiik, kita pergi kemana Sakura?", Naruto terlonjak dengan sengiran lebar lima jari mengembang di wajahnya.

"Bagaiman jika kita pergi ke Konoha Center saja Naru?", tanya Sakura. "Ehm... baiklah. Ayo Sakura kita pergi sekarang". Naruto sangat antusias dengan ajakan Sakura, hingga tanpa sadar Naruto menyeret Sakura yang hanya bisa meringis dengan apa yang di lakukan sahabatnya itu.

Naruto mengemudikan mobil Lamborghyni orange miliknya dengan kecepatan sedang. Meskipun dengan sedikit merayu dan merajuk pada Iruka, Naruto akhirnya di ijinkan untung mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri tanpa seorang supir. Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, saat Naruto merengek pada Iruka, _'Kau masih seperti yang dulu Naru, meskipun Gaara berlaku keji padamu!'_. Sakura mengingat kembali bayangan saat dirinya menemani Sai mencari informasi tentang Gaara.

_**Flashback On...**_

"Sakura, apa kau tahu hubungan antara Naruto dan pemuda merah itu?", Sakura mengernyit heran saat Nejii tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai Naruto. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Gaara?", tanya Sakura menunjukkan rasa ingin tahunya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku pastikan", sahut Nejii dengan tatapan datar yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

"Oooh, Gaara itu kekasih Naruto. Tapi semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu mereka sudah putus. Setahuku setelah hubungan mereka berakhir Gaara tidak masuk sekolah lagi.", tutur Sakura. "Jadi, Gaara satu sekolah dengan kita Sakura?", tanya Nejii. "Iya, memangnya kau tak tahu?", tanya Sakura. "Jujur saja aku baru mengetahuinya", Nejii hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Pantas saja kau bertanya kalau begitu", Sakura tak tahu ada maksud di balik semua pertanyaan Nejii.

Saat sore menjelang Sakura diminta untuk menunjukkan rumah Gaara. Dan Sakura tidak curiga dengan apa yang dilakukan Nejii. Namun setelah sampai didepan mansion Sabaku, Sakura mengetahui semuanya.

"Selamat siang ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya seorang maid kediaman Sabaku. "Saya ada janji dengan Temari untuk bertemu hari ini", Nejii menjawab dengan santai. "Baiklah tunggu sebentar, silahkan masuk tuan", si maid kemudian masuk setelah memberikan hormat dan mempersilahkan Sai dan Sakura duduk.

"Nejii, apa kabar?", tanya seorang gadia bercepol empat yang memasuki ruang tamu mansion Sabaku. "Akh Temari, baik. Bagaimana denganmu?", sahut Nejii. "Aku baik. Akh bukankah kau teman dari Naru-chan?", tanya gadis a.k.a Temari itu pada Sakura. "Benar Temari-san", Sakura tersenyum.

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau kemari, tak biasanya kau menghubungiku Nejii!", tanya Temari. "Aku ingin bertanya mengenai adikmu, Gaara", sahut Nejii. "Ada apa dengannya?", tanya Temari. "Ku hanya ingin memastikan hubungan Naruto dengan Gaara. Tolong kau ceritakan semua yang kau tahu, jujur saja aku mencari tahu tentang adikmu dari beberapa klub malam", Sai menuturkan maksudnya. Temari mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Baiklah. Gaara memang sering pergi ke klub malam untuk mencari kesenangan. Kau sebagai salah satu dari empat pemuda paling diincar di dunia malam pasti tahu apa yang biasanya dilakukan di klub malamkan?", Temari mulai bercerita. Nejii tak menanggapi, hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama agar informasi yang didapatnya seakurat mungkin dan bisa menjadi bukti kuat. Sakura tak mengerti apa maksud dari Temari, tapi Sakura tetap berusaha untuk mencerna segala hal yang ia dengar.

"Gaara sering bermain dengan gadis malam. Seperti dengan Matsuri, Ino dan Shion. Kau pasti tahu siapa mereka Nejii. Hubungannya dengan Naruto berjalan baik meskipun Naruto tahu jika Gaara sering bermain curang dibelakangnya. Naru gadis yang baik, terkadang aku prihatin melihatnya. Gaara seolah tak menghiraukannya. Tapi yang ku lihat Gaara selalu ada saat Naru butuhkan.", Temari menghela nafas berat.

"Tapi pada malam sebelum mereka mengakhiri hubungan mereka, Naruto meminta Gaara untuk menjemputnya dan itu sudah larut malam. Gaara pun berada di klub bersama Kankurou. Yang ku tahu setelah itu Gaara membawa Naru pulang ke sini.", seperti menahan gejolak emosi Temari memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing. "Tapi Gaara melakukan kesalahan dengan meniduri Naru. Sungguh malang, tapi aku mengetahui semuanya saat keributan di pagi hari saat Naru sadar dari tidurnya."

Sakura sontak terperanjat kaget, tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Sakura menutup mulutnya seraya terpekik. _'Tidak mungkin!'_. "Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?", tanya Nejii mengintrupsi. " Naru tak pernah lagi menghubungi Gaara, bahkan Gaara pergi entah kemana. Aku sendiri tak tahu. Sampai hari inipun aku tak tahu Gaara tinggal dimana. Aku mencarinya tapi tak menemukannya. Terakhir kali aku mendengar kabarnya saat Gaara mengalami kecelakaan satu bulan yang lalu.", Temari menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa berat oleh beban yang dia tanggung karena ulah adiknya yang bodoh dan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Kau pasti berbohong kan Temari-san?", tanya Sakura seraya berdiri dan menatap nyalang wanita yang ada didepannya. Temari tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura. "Sakura tenanglah", pinta Nejii seraya membujuk. "Tapi itu... itu tidak mungkin!", Sakura menangis meratapi nasib Naruto yang tak Sakura sangka sebelumnya. _'Kau gadis yang kuat Naru!'_.

_**Flashback off...**_

Sakura tersenyum miris melihat sikap Naruto yang sangat ceria. Meskipun keadaannya berbanding terbalik dengan yang dialaminya. Sakura tersenyum mengingat betapa kuat dan tegarnya sahabat pirangnya itu. Sakura mensejajarkan dirinya berjalan bersampingan dengan Naruto yang dengan semangatnya berjalan melewati toko-toko di sampingnya.

"Ne Naru, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?", tanya Sakura. Seketika raut wajah Naruto berubah. Sakura mengernyit bingung melihat perubahan sikap dari Naruto. "Ada apa Naru?", tanya Sakura kemudian. "Tidak apa-apa kok Sakura", Sakura tahu ada yang disembunyikan Naruto darinya. "Kau jangan membohongiku Naru", sahut Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku hanya bingung Saku-chan", Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Kita mengobrol disana ya Naru?", ajak Sakura menghampiri stan makanan yang tersedia di Konoha Center.

"Jadi ada apa Naru, ceritalah padaku", Sakura mendudukan dirinya setelah membeli beberapa camilan dan minuman. "Naru ada apa?", tanya Sakura lagi saat melihat Naruto hanya melamun di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura", Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Kau berbohong padaku Naru?", tanya Sakura lagi. Tapi Naruto hanya tertunduk menerawang jauh apa yang dipandangnya.

"Mungkin hubungan ku dengan sasuke hanya sekedar teman Sakura. Aku tidak mengerti apakah perasaanku ini benar atau tidak.",Sakura mengernyit heran. Sakura hanya diam menunggu Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya. "Setelah kejadian di acara pensi itu Sasuke tak pernah menghubungiku lagi hingga sekarang. Bahkan aku tak pernah melihatnya bersama Shikamaru, Neji dan Sai semenjak kepulanganku tiga hari yang lalu. Apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang Sakura?". Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda dia tak tahu Sasuke dimana. Bahkan Saipun tidak memberitahunya.

"Sudahlah Naru, tak usah kau pikirkan. Pikirkan saja kondisimu sekarang.", Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sakura, terkadang aku merasa aku ini tak berharga. Meskipun aku memiliki semuanya namun hati ini terasa kosong", ujar Naruto lirih. Sakura menatap iba ke arah Naruto tapi tak ditunjukkannya. Dia tahu Naruto bukanlah tipe gadia yang mau dikasihani atau tipe gadia yang suka mencari perhatian pada siapapun. Naruto cenderung menutup dirinya. Hanya sedikit yang bisa diketahui orang lain. Beruntung Sakura bisa masuk ke dalam kehidupan Naruto dan menjadi sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu Naru. Aku merasa beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertimu", Naruto mengernyit heran. "Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu Naru!",Sakura memeluk Naruto yang berada disampingnya. Naruto tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sakura, menghiraukan pandangan menyelidik dari pengunjung lain yang melihat moment itu.

~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Sasuke menahan segala hasrat untuk menghubungi Naruto bahkan untuk bertemu dengannya. Rasa rindu yang membuncah dihatinya serasa semakin meluap kala mengingat sudah beberapa hari terlewati olehnya tapi tak pernah menghubunginya. Itu sangat menyiksa Sasuke. Namun Sasuke sadar ia harus menyingkirkan Hinata dari Naruto. Sasuke mengorbankan dirinya untuk membuat Hinata tak mengganggu Naruto lagi. Dan itu adalah hal ya g paling Sasuke benci.

"Sasuke-kun kau mau menemaniku ke Konoha Center untuk membeli beberapa keperluanku?", tanya Hinata yang sekarang bergelayut manja di tangan kirinya. Yah, sudah satu minggu belakangan ini Sasuke terus dihantui gadis bersurai indigo yang telah mengganggu gadis blonde pujaan hatinya.

"Hn.", Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas. "Sasuke-kun aku mencintaimu. Dan kau hanya milikku!", tegas Hinata seraya mencium pipi kiri Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal dengan perlakuan Hinata padanya.

Sasuke dengan terpaksa melakukan semuanya demi Narutonya. Karena menurut Nejii, Hinata akan terus mengganggu Naruto jika Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Dan atas saran dari Shikamaru untuk sementara Sasuke harus menjalankan peran kepura-puraan dihadapan Hinata. Agar semua rencana yang akan Hinata jalankan untuk Naruto bisa diantisipasi sebelum Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan kembali gadis protective di sampingnya.

Selama perjalan ke Konoha Center, Sasuke hanya diam dan fokus untuk mengemudi. Tapi Hinata seolah takut Sasuke akan meloncat dari mobil yang di tumpanginya, terus bergelayut di tangan kiri Sasuke. Hinata terus berlaku agresif pada Sasuke mencari perhatianya.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau tak menginginkanku lagi seperti dulu?", tanya Hinata. Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. "Kau tak ingin tidur denganku lagi? Melakukannya seperti dulu?", lanjut Hinata dengan mengelus dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke tahu apa yang dimaksud Hinata. Ya mungkin dulu Sasuke melakukannya karena mencintai Hinata. Tapi setelah perselingkuhan Hinata dengan Shino terbongkar, semuanya berubah.

Hinata membuka kancing baju kemeja yang dikenakannya. Menampakan bukit kembar yang akan mengundang nafsu setiap lelaki yang melihatnya. Namun Sasuke tak bergeming, Sasuke terus memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengemudi. Menghiraukan pemandangan indah disampingnya.

Hinata mendecih kesal karena tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Namun Hinata tak berhenti disitu. Hinata melanjutkan kegiatannya membuka seluruh kancing bajunya hingga terlihat perutnya yang mulus dan ramping, Hinata meremas sebelah aset berhargannya berharap dengan erangan yang keluar dari bibirnya bisa membangkitkan hasrat Sasuke. "Ehmm...", lenguh Hinata saat menggesekan payudaranya ke tangan Sasuke yang bebas dari stir mobil. Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas dan mengacuhkannya.

Hinata tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke meliriknya. Tapi bukan respon yang dia terima melainkan ucapan ketus yang membuatnya kesal. "Kita sampai, kau mau keluar tanpa pakaian mu?", dengan seringai mengejek Sasuke keluar dari mobil menghiraukan tatapan kesal dari Hinata.

Sasuke masih menemani Hinata berkeliling di Konoha Center. Ya meskipun dengan terpaksa tapi Sasuke harus menjalan semuanya dengan baik. Ini demi Naruto pikirnya.

Hinata menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat dilihatnya Naruto sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura distan makanan. Hinata merencanakan hal licik untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dari Naruto. Hinata meminta Sasuke untuk membelikannya makanan. "Sasuke-kun kita makan dulu ya? bisakah kau membelikannya untukku?", pinta Hinata manja. Sasuke menurutinya dan tak menyadari jika Naruto berada di stan makanan bersama Sakura.

Hinata menatap penuh benci pada Naruto, Hinata menyeringai saat Sasuke datang dengan nampan makanan ditanganya. Saat Sasuke mendudukan diri dibangku yang tersedia, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya untuk pulang.

Saat Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dengan sengaja Hinata mencium bibir Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum licik disaat mengulum bibir tipis Sasuke. Sasuke terpekik dengan perlakuan Hinata padanya. Sasuke tak mengira jika Hinata akan bertindak senekat itu didepan umum.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan?", tanya Sasuke setengah berteriak. "Sasuke...", seketika Sasuke menoleh kearah suara yang sangat ia rindukan beberapa hari ini. "Naruto...". Naruto menatap tak percaya apa yang telah ia lihat beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun tanpa sadar Naruto meneteskan air mata. Sakit. Dadanya terasa sesak dan menyakitkan.

Sakura hanya memandang kaget dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Sasuke serasa membeku sesaat.

"Kau menyakitinya Sasuke, Kau membuatnya terluka", kata-kata Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kau memang gadis Jalang Hinata!", teriak Sasuke kemudian berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang tersenyum licik. Sedangkan Sakura memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Kau puas Hinata? Bahkan kau tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Aku kasihan padamu.", seru Sakura dengan seraya berbalik meninggalkan Hinata. "Kau fikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja Haruno?", tutur Hinata menghentikan langkah Sakura. "Kau fikir aku peduli? Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Tapi jika kau menyakiti Naruto bukan hanya aku yang akan kau hadapi", sahut Sakura tanpa berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti.

Hinata menatap kesal punggung Sakura yang terus menjauh dari pandangannya. Hinata menatap kosong udara dihadapannya. '_Aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja Sasuke-kun'_, Hinata menyeringai dan beranjak meninggalkan Konoha Center.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**Naruto Pov...**

Aku sungguh tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sasuke disini. Tapi melihatnya berciuman dengan Hinata membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Sakit. Sangat menyakitkan melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan Hinata. Seharusnya aku tahu diri. Aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Bahkan mungkin Sasuke masih mengharapkan Hinata mnjadi miliknya lagi. Aku tak mengerti.

Lalu apa yang selama ini dia lakukan padaku? Ah... Dia pasti kasihan padaku saat itu. Siapa yang mau bersanding dengan gadis kotor sepertiku? Aku bahkan tidak pantas kembali ke rumah Namikaze. Tapi Tou-san masih mau menerimaku.

Mengapa rasanya menyesakkan seperti ini? Rasanya aku tak bisa bernafas. Aku mendengar Sasuje mengejarku dan berteriak padaku. Tapi aku tak ingin melihatnya. Ini sungguh membuatku sesak.

Aku terus berlari ketempat parkir mobilku. Aku masuk ke dalam mobilku dan langsung meyalakan mesinnya. Aku melihat Sasuke menggedor kaca mobilku. Namun tak ku hiraukan. Aku memacu mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bisa kulihat Sasuke mengejarku dengan berlari. Terlihat bayangan Sasuke mengecil dikaca spionku. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya. Aku merasa hancur. Seharusnya aku sadar aku tak pantas untuknya. bahkan lebih baik aku mati saja saat pisau itu menembus tulang selangkaku.

**Naruto Pov End...**

"Naruto tunggu!", Sasuke masih terus mengejar mobil Naruto yang telah menghilang dikeramaian jalan kota Konoha. "Naruto...!", lirih Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap kosong jalanan yang ramai dengan kendaraan dihari yang sudah hampir gelap itu. Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya kearah langit yang berubah menjadi mendung dan terlihat sendu.

Sasuke merasakan air yang jatuh menetes dari langit. _'Hujan', _batin Sasuke. Sasuke masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, hujan yang turun kian deraspun seolah menghapuskan air mata yang tanpa sadar keluar dari sudur mata Sasuke.

"Kau bisa sakit Sasuke", sebuah payung menghalangi jatuhnya air hujan ke wajahnya yang tengah menangis. "Sakura, aku... aku tak bisa apa-apa jika Naru membenciku", Sasuke tersenyum miris menatap datar Sakura yang ada dibelakangnya. "Kau tak boleh seperti ini Sasuke, Naru tak akan menyukainya. Kau harus mengejar Naru tapi tidak seperti sekarang.", Sakura membantu Sauke untuk berdiri. "Aku harus bagaimana?", Sasuke bertanya. "Biarkanlah Naruto sendiri dulu, besok setelah kau merasa baikan temuilah dia.", tutur Sakura dengan tersenyum lembut. "Tapi...". "Percayalah padaku Sasuke, Naru akan memaafkanmu!", potong Sakura meyakinkan .

**TBC...**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 7, semoga memuaskan ya?**

**Baiklah... saatnya membalas riview...**

**Guest**

**Ku harap luka naru cepat sembuh **

**/ akh ya Naru cepet sembuh ko makasih udc mau baca ya**

**SNlop**

**Itu Sai tau dr mn kalo Naru d p*ksa ma garaa.**

**apa dr Saku? tp bukn kah Sasu ga prnah tau ya mslah**

**naru.. kan Naru ga prnah ceritain mslah'y..**

**lanjuttt**

**/ di cahpter ini udc dijelasin darimana Sasu tau tapi gkk **

**secara gamblang di jelasinnya ya... Sasu kan di kasih tahu**

**sama sai... kan di chap kmren udc di jelasin...**

**maksih udc mau riview...**

**UzumakiDesy**

**penasaran lanjutannya_**

**lanjutt_**

**/ini udc lanjut... selamat menbaca dan riview lagii ya?**

**zadita uchiha**

**Wahh,, makin seru nie,,.. Ckckck... Kasian,, rencana**

**mau buat kejutan malah u yg terkejut yaa sasuke,,**

**next,, lanjutkan yoo...**

**/kan kejutannya dibalik, biar seru... **

**ini sudah lanjut selamat membaca dan riview lagi ya?**

**Aiko Michishige**

**lanjut kA**

**/ini sudah lanjut, selamat membaca ya...**

**buat 85 makasih udc ngingetin saya udc slah upload chap kmaren... tanpamu sya pasti di gkk bakalan upload ulang chap 6 kemaren...**

**Arigattou gozaimashita yo...**

**terimakasih buat semua silent readers yang udc memfollow topun ngfavoritin fic abal gaje milik sya ini.. heheheee...**

**semoga suka ya? berhubung ini udc jam stengah tiga pagi... **

**akhir kata riview please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi isi cerita ini punya saya**

**FemNaruto x Sasuke**

**Rate M **

**Drama, Romance**

**Chapter 8**

**Mungkin abal, mungkin GaJe, mungkin typo, mungkin juga gak sesuai dengan selera para readers semuanya. Tapi dengan saya terus mencoba untuk memasuki dunia fic standart para readers, saya akan terus mengusahakan yang terbaik.**

**Lets to Story...**

**Naruto Pov...**

Entah sudah berapa lama aku mengendarai mobilku ini. Entah sekarang aku berada di mana. Yang ku tahu sore tadi aku pergi bersama Sakura ke Konoha Center untuk jalan-jalan. Tapi kenapa aku harus melihat Sasuke bersama dengan Hinata? Mungkin jika hanya sekedar pergi bersama aku tak akan seperti ini. Ku lihat Sasuke terus mengejarku dalam guyuran hujan yang entah mengapa sepertinya langit mengerti aku.

Hinata mencium Sasuke? Masih terbayang dimataku, kala Hinata mencium Sasuke tepat dihadapanku. Dan sekarang aku berada disini. Di tempat yang entah dimana, akupun tak tahu.

"Pasti aku sudah gila!", teriakku. Aku terus menangis sedari aku masih berlari keluar dari Konoha Center. Tapi apa hakku untuk melarang Sasuke? Aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Ya, aku sadar aku tak pantas untuknya. Tapi kenapa harus dihadapanku?

_'Oh Kami-Sama apa yang harus ku perbuat sekarang?'_, aku masih menangis hingga mataku sembab dan bengkak. Aku terus menyusuri jalanan yang entah berada dimana. Aku hanya memacu mobilku hingga keluar dari perbatasan Konoha seingatku.

Aku berhenti di tepian jalan yang berada di pinggir tebing. Aku melihat indahnya kota Konoha dari kejauhan, meskipun samar aku menikmati malam yang dingin ini sendirian.

Ku rogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil handponeku. Aku menghidupkannya. Aku melihat begitu banyak _misscall_ dari Sakura, Sai dan juga Neji. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. "Mungkin mereka menghawatirkanku", aku bergumam.

Aku membuka satu persatu pesan yang masuk. sakura berkali-kali mengirimiku e-mail juga berkali-kali menelphone ku namun tak ku balas. Aku membiarkannya. Tapi ada satu pesan yang membuatku kembali menangis.

_**"Kau dimana Naru? Aku mencintaimu. Maaf Naru, aku tak tahu itu terjadi. Kumohon kembalilah. Aku menunggumu Naru."**_

_**sent message on 17.56**_

_**Sasuke-Teme.**_

Aku menatap layar handphoneku, aku merasa mataku memanas dan juga kembali meneteskan air mata. Aku tak mengerti, sebenarnya aku ini siapa? Apa aku baginya? Kekasih? Kurasa tidak. Bukankah sebuah kata-kata bisa menipu? Bukankah semua itu mungkin saja hanya khayalanku yang berharap terlalu jauh? Mungkin iya.

Tapi apa aku tak berhak untuk bahagia? Setelah semuanya terengut dariku, apakah aku masih bisa berharap? Aku tak tahu.

Derai hujan kembali membasahi bumi dimana aku berpijak. Aku biarkan setiap tetesan air hujan membasahi diriku. Biarkanlah sisa kesedihanku terhapus oleh hujan yang menerpa wajahku. Ini sudah larut, namun aku masih tak ingin beranjak. Aku biarkan tubuhku menggigil, basah dan dingin merasuk di tubuhku.

Kuhiraukan perutku yang mulai lapar, aku terduduk dipinggiran jalan dengan menyandarkanku pada sisi mobilku. Aku melihat air hujan yang terus membasahiku. Aku menatap dalam kekosongan. Aku tak bisa melangkah. Semuanya terasa hilang. Tapi aku menguatkan hatiku untuk kembali. Tapi, mungkin aku tak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke dulu. Aku ingin sendirian.

**Naruto Pov End...**

_Drrrt... Drrrrt..._

Handpone Naruto bergetar, Naruto menatap layar handpone yang ia pegang. _'Iruka-jiisan?'_, batin Naruto. Naruto segera mengangkat telephone itu. Terdengar suara berat menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan juga rasa cemas yang sangat familiar bagi Naruto.

"Naru, kau dimana? kenapa balum kembali? Sakura mencarimu. Kau dimana?", Iruka memberondong Naruto dengan pertanyaan. "Aku baik-baik saja Iruka-jii, aku tak tahu dimana. Aku... Aku akan kembali, tapi tidak sekarang". "Apa yang kau lakukan Naru cepatlah kembali. Sekarang kau dimana? Biar aku yang menjemputmu!", Iruka semakin cemas. "Aku tak apa-apa Jii-san, tenang saja aku pasti kembali". Naruto memutus telephone itu secara sepihak. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan memacu kembali mobilnya. _'Maafkan aku jii-san, tapi Naru ingin sendiri'._

**Kediaman Uzumaki...**

"Naru, hallo Naru kau dimana?", Iruka merasa frustasi dengan tingkah Naruto yang selalu pergi ketika mempunyai masalah. Irukapun tak mengerti kenapa sifat keras kepala mendiang Kushina menurun pada Naruto? Ya karena Naruto adalah putrinya. Iruka mehela nafas lelah.

Ini sudah larut malam, bahkan hampir pagi. _'Jam setengah empat pagi rupanya'_, Iruka memandang jam dinding yang menggantung indah dikamar tahu ini pasti akan menjadi masalah besar jika Naruto tak kembali saat matahari mulai menyinari bumi. Entah apa yang harus Iruka lakukan Sekarang.

**Mansion Saringan...**

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna _bluedark_, merasa frustasi karena sampai pagi Sasuke tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Naruto. Sakura, Sai dan Nejii terus mencoba untuk menghubungi Naruto. Sedangkan Shikamaru mencoba unutk mencari keberadaan Naruto dengan mengelilingi kota.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dikamarnya, karena kondisi tubuhnya yang demam. Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran ranjang King sizenya. "Aku harus menemukan Naruto".

Sasuke bangkit dan mengambil pakaian dari dalam lemarinya. mengenakan pakaian sekenanya, tak memikirkan kondisinya yang masih bisa dibilang shok karena reaksi Naruto yang kemudian menghilang tanpa memberi kabar pada semua orang yang mencarinya.

Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil miliknya yang tergeletak di meja nakas miliknya. "Kau mau kemana Sasuke?", suara Itachi menyapa pendengaran Sasuke. "Aku ingin mencari Naruto Itachi-nii.", Sasuke menjawab sambil melewati Itachi tanpa menatapnya. "Kau tahu Naruto dimana sekarang?", tanya Itachi. "Tidak, aku akan mencarinya meskipun aku tak tahu dia sekarang berada dimana", jawab Sasuke. "Apa yang kau perbuat Suke, hingga Naru menghilang?", tanya Itachi menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Tapi Itachi mengerti, ada masalah diantara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Biar ku tebak, gadis Hyuuga itu mengganggumu lagi? Bukankah itu rencana mu untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari gadis itu?", Sasuke masih terdiam. "Suke, kau harus memberi tahukan perasaanmu pada Naruto. Bukankah kemarin kau hanya merasa kasihan pada Naruto karena dipermalukan gadis Hyuuga itu?". Sasuke mengingat kembali kejadian saat Naruto dipermalukan didepan semua siswa KHS.

_**Flashback On...**_

"Kenapa kau bilang menyukai si Naruto itu Sasu?", tanya Nejii. "Hn.", Sasuke menjawab dengan trademark khasnya. "Ck, kau ini jawaban apa itu?", timpal Sai mewakili pertanyaan Nejii. "Aku hanya kasian padanya saja, adikmu itu sungguh tak berperasaan Nejii", jawab Sasuke. "Jadi kau hanya kasihan pada Naruto? Ya, Hinata itu memang terobsesi padamu Sasu. Wajar saja jika dia bertingkah seperti itu.", Sahut Nejii. "Seharusnya kau fikirkan dulu perasaan Naruto. Jika dia mengetahui kau hanya kasihan padanya mungkin dia akan membencimu!", Shikamaru mengingatkan Sasuke.

"Bukankah dia hanya seorang pembantu di sini? Kenapa beraninya dia menyukai Sasuke? apakah itu pantas Shika, kita tak tahu dia berasal dari keluarga mana. Bahkan sekalipun dia seorang Uzumaki, mungkin dia hanya gadis biasa. Tidak istimewa sama sekali", Sai menuturkan pendapatnya.

Setelah semuanya mengetahui jika Naruto adalah pewaris dari Uzushio'Galeri. Sasuke, Nejii dan Sai mengerti siapa Naruto sebenarnya. Dia bukan gadis biasa seperti yang diungkapkan Sai tempo hari. "Kau masih menganggap Naruto itu gadis biasa?", tanya Nejii. "Awalnya sih begitu, tapi aku salah. Dia benar-benar anak dari Kushina. Designer sekaligus pemilik Uzushio'Galeri. Aku tak menyangkanya. Bahkan mereka tidak mirip sama sekali.", Sahut Sai. "Kalian hanya menilai dari apa yang terlihat. Bukannya melihat dari apa yang tersirat.", Shikamaru menimpali dengan sarkastis. Sasuke hanya jadi pendengar di antara perbincangan sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke menyadari perasaannya ketika Naruto menyelamatkannya dari ayunan pisau yang Gaara pegang saat itu. Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Sasuke sadar ternyata perasaannya salah. _'Aku benar-benar menyukainya'_. Tapi setelah perasaannya muncul dengan kuat mendominasi, Sasuke tetap mencoba untuk mendekati Hinata memastikan apakah perasaannya hanya sekedar pelarian atau tidak. Tapi semuanya begitu menyakitkan ketika melihat Naruto berlari menjauh darinya dan meninggalkannya sendirian kemarin. Sasuke terluka, menyesal dengan apa yang diperbuatnya. Melakukan hal yang sebenarnya hanya akan menyakiti Naruto juga dirinya sendiri.

_**Flashback off...**_

"Jika bukan untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari Naruto dan memastikan perasaanmu padanya , mungkin Naruto sekarang ada bersama kita Sasuke. Ingatlah, Naruto itu seperti kaca. Kuat dan rapuh disaat yang bersamaan.", jelas Itachi. Sasuke serasa tertohok dengan semua ucapan Itachi. Dengan keadaan yang dialami Naruto sekarang. Mustahil Sasuke akan mendapatkan maaf dari Naruto. "Tapi bukannya kau menyukainya semenjak Naruto bekerja disini? Apa kau menampiknya Sasuke?", tanya Itachi. "Aku tak tahu Nii-san, awalnya ku pikir semuanya hanya karena iba saja. Tapi...", Sasuke tertunduk. "Tapi?", tanya Itachi penasaran. "Aku merasa kehilangan Naruto, dan merasa sesak saat aku tahu dia dinodai pemuda merah itu", Sasuke meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Itachi tersenyum, baru pertama kali dia melihat Sasuke bisa mengeluarka emosinya seperti ini setelah ia berhenti berhubungan dengan Hinata. Tapi Itachi lebih bersukur, karena Sasuke lebih bersikap hangat setelah mengenal Naruto. "Kau tunggulah, biar aku yang mencari Naruto untukmu!", Itachi melangkah dan menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam. "Aku pergi", Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke lembut dan mengambil kunci mobil dari tangan Sasuke. Kemudian Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam ditempat ia berdiri.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Naruto?", tanya seorang gadis lavender dengan tatapan angkuh dan arogan secara bersamaan. "Sudah, Hinata-sama", jawab seorang gadis bersurai merah darah dengan kacamata membingkai matanya. "Katakan", perintah gadis dengan nada bossy a.k.a Hinata. "Dia berada dipenginapan Inuzuka perbatasan Suna dan Konoha Hime", sahut si gadis kacamata. "Bagus Karin, awasi dia besok aku akan menghabisinya.", sahut Hinata menyeringai. "Baik, permisi", jawab gadis bersurai merah a.k.a Karin sambil meninggalkan kamar Hinata. "Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya!", Hinata bergumam dengan terkikik menertawakan bayangan esok hari.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya difuton tempat ia menginap pagi ini. Naruto tak berniat untuk pulang selama beberapa hari kedepan. Naruto menatap langit-langit kamar tempatnya menginap. Mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian yang ia lewati akhir-akhir ini. Melelahkan. Sangat melelahkan. Bahkan hanya untuk mengingatnya saja butuh tenaga ekstra untuk tetap bisa bersikap santai seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Naruto mencoba untuk menyamankan diri. Naruto sadar sudah semalam penuh ia tidak istirahat. Tubuhnya seakan terlepas dari tempatnya. Ditambah dengan demam yang mulai menyerang. "Pasti ini karena semalam aku kehujanan", gumam Naruto sambil mengusap hidungnya yang terasa gatal karena bersin.

Naruto mengeratkan selimut yang dipakainya. Mencoba untuk istirahat barang sebentar saja sebelum Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang atau tidak. Sekalipun ia tidak pulang, Naruto tak akan kekurangan sedikitpun. Dengan black creditcard yang ia miliki, tak akan menyisahkan kebutuhannya selama ia tidak pulang.

Namun Naruto teringatvakan Iruka yang selalu menghawatirkannya. "Mungkin nanti sore aku akan pulang ke apartemen saja", kemudian Naruto terlelap dalam mimpi.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Itachi memacu mobil yang ia kendarai dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia mencari sosok blondie yang sejak kemarin malam menghilang dan membuat semua adiknya kelimpungan mencarinya. Dengan informasi yang telah ia dapat dari beberapa orang pesuruhnya, Itachi mendapat kabar jika Naruto berada di penginapan Inuzuka. Itachi tahu penginapan itu. Itachi tak membuang waktu, meskipun jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah enam. Namun Itachi sudah berpacu dengan keadaan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Itachi mencari informasi siapa itu Hinata. Dan mengapa ia begitu terobsesi pada Sasuke. Tak perlu merasa kaget, saat Itachi tahu bahwa Hinata adalah anggota dari gengster Akatsuki. Dengan parasnya yang cantik dan juga kemampuan bisnis yang tinggi. Menempatkan Hinata menjadi orang kepercayaan dari Nagato atau Pain si ketua Akatsuki.

Yah Itachi tahu benar seperti apa Pain membenci dirinya. Hingga membuat Sasuke tergila-gila pada Hinatapun, mungkin adalah bagian dari rencana Pain untuk menghancurkannya. "Brengsek kau Pain!", Itachi menggebrak stir mobil yang ada didepannya. Itachi ingat betul laporan Kakashi tentang siapa Hinata dan apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Beruntung Sasuke tak sampai menjadi budak dari kelicikkan gadis Hyuuga itu. Mungkin kejadiannya akan lebih rumit dari ini. Ada kalanya Itachi bersukur, karena Kami-sama telah mengirimkan malaikat penyelamat untuk keluarganya. Malaikat itu adalah Naruto. Karena berkat dialah Sasuke bisa terlepas dari Hinata. Naruto juga bisa mengubah sedikit demi sedikit dari sikap Sai dan Nejii yang sering bermain perempuan. Dan merubah Shikamaru menjadi lebih peduli terhadap orang lain.

Itachi tahu rencana busuk Hinata. Berkat bantuan dari Kisame yang bisa menyelinap masuk ke dalam Akatsuki, Itachi jadi bisa tahu pa saja yang akan dilakukan gengster itu pada Naruto.

Itachi menekan beberapa nomor di handponenya. "Hallo, Shika cepat siapkan satu mobil dan susul aku segera ke perbatasan Konoha dan juga Suna.", Itachi tak memberikan kesempatan untuk Shikamaru bertanya.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, Shikamaru yang baru menerima telephone dari Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau bahkan tak memberikan aku kesempatan bertanya? Merepotkan", meskipun Shikamaru menggerutu. Tapi Shikamaru tetap menjalankan perintah Itachi.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Shikamaru langsung memacu motor Ducati miliknya ke arah mansion Saringan. Tak banyak membuang waktu, Shikamaru melangkahkan kaki nya lebar-lebar masuk ke dalam mansion. Menukarkan kunci dan kembali ke garasi untuk mengambil mobil. Tapi tanpa disadarinya Sasuke mengikuti Shikamaru dan tanpa ijin langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? keluarlah kembali ke kamarmu dan beristirahatlah", perintah Shikamaru. Namun Sasuke hanya memberikan dearhglare andalannya. Shikamaru hanya mendesah mengalah pada Sasuke. "Terserah, tapi jangan merepotkanku Suke!", perintah Shikamaru telak.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

pukul setengah sembilan pagi, terjadi keributan di penginapan Inuzuka. Naruto yang masih terlelap merasa terganggu dengan suara gaduh yang semakin terdengar mendekat. _'Ada apa?'_, pikir Naruto namun tak menghiraukannya.

Diluar penginapan terjadi baku hantam antara Itachi dan juga Deidara anggota Akatsuki. Saling mendahului untuk menggapai kamar inap Naruto. Namun Deidara kalah gesit dengan Itachi. Dengan sigap Itachi memberikan kuncian telak dileher Deidara dan mengapitnya ke tembok agar tak bisa melawan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Naruto, Haah?", geram Itachi. "Yare... Yare ... yare. Kau tanya apa yang kami inginkan? tentu saja menghancurkanmu penghianat un!", jawab Deidara santai. "Apa maksudmu?", Itachi semakin mengeratkan kuncian lengannya di leher Deidara. "Kami ingin menghancurkanmu lewat gadis pirang Namikaze itu un!", Deidara menerima fittingan keras di lehernya. Menyebabkan Deidara pingsan karena kehabisan oksigen.

Sedangkan Itachi langsung mendobrak kamar Naruto yang sudah ia ketahui dari resepsionis penginapan. Namun tak ada Naruto di sana. "Sial, Kau pergi kemana Naru?", Itachi menghela nafas gusar.

Shikamaru masih memacu mobil yang ia kendarai. Namun sebelum sampai di penginapan, Shikamaru melihat mobil Naruto terparkir di sebuah kedai ramen yang sederhana. Dengan spontan Shikamaru mengerem mobil yang masih melaju kencang dengan suara decitan ban yang dipaksa berhenti mendadak membuat Sasuke kesal.

Shikamaru tak menghiraukan pandangan menusuk dari Sasuke. Shikamaru langsung keluar dari mobil dan kemudian berlari ke arah kedai untuk memastikan jika Naruto berada ditempat itu.

~•~•~•~•~~•~~•~

"Paman aku minta lagi ramen jumbo nya satu ya?", teriak seorang gadis blondie yang memesan satu porsi ramen jumbo untuk yang ke tiga. sudah terlihat tumpukan mangkuk yang isinya telah habis dimakan gadis blondie itu a.k.a Naruto.

"Kau, perut mu itu kuat sekali Naru sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk jumbo ramen", sahut gadis bersurai cokelat anak dari pemilik kedai ramen. "Thenthu shajha Ayamhe-san, akhu shangath lhaphar syekhalii", sahut Naruto sambil mengunyah ramen yang dia makan. "Pelan-pelan Naru, nanti kau tersedak.", Techi mengingatkan Naruto. "Uhuk... uhuk...", Naruto tersedak. "Apa paman bilang, kau tersedak jika makanmu seperti kesetanan seperti itu.", Sang pemilik kedai memberikan segelas air yang langsung ditenggak habis Naruto. "Heee, iya paman habisnya ramen ini enak sekali.", sahut Naruto.

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang di ikat menyerupai nanas masuk ke dalam kedai. "Selamat datang di kedai Ichiraku-ramen", sambut Ayame pada sang pemuda. Si pemuda lantas mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Naruto. Naruto tak menyadari kehadiran sang pemuda. "Kau itu rakus juga ya, Naru?", sahut si pemuda menampakkan wajah herannya melihat tumpukan mangkok bekas ramen di samping Naruto. "Ramen di sini sangat enak, kau harus men-...", Naruto baru sadar saat menengok ke arah suara jika Shikamarulah yang berada di sampingnya. "Kau disini, sejak kapan?", Naruto tak meneruskan ucapannya dan malah bertanya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. "Kau ini, aku sedari tadi melihatmu makan hingga tersedak.", sahut Shikamaru memutar bola matanya."Oohh...", Naruto hanya ber-Ooh ria dan melanjutkan acara makan ramennya yang sempat tertunda.

Sasuke yang melihat interaksi antara Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dadanya terasa sesak dan juga berdebar tidak karuan. _'Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi',_ gumam Sasuke.

Naruto masih melanjutkan makannya yang di temani Shikamaru. "Ne Shika, kau kesini dengan siapa?", tanya Naruto. "Jika aku bilang bersama Sasuke kau akan bagaimana?", Naruto terdiam. Shikamaru terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Naruto yang mulai aneh. "Tak apa, aku duluan ya Shika?", Naruto terlihat gugup dan langsung pamit pada Shikamaru. Setelah membayar semua ramen yang sudah ia makan Naruto bergegas berlari ke luar kedai. "Hei Naruto, tunggu!", Shikamaru mengejar Naruto namun kalah cepat dengan gerakan Sasuke yang sudah mengejar Naruto. "Biar aku saja Shika!", teriak Sasuke.

Naruto langsung membuka pintu mobil yang sudah dia pegang. Tapi Naruto tak menyadari Sasuke yang ikut masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa Naruto sadari. "Aku harus cepat sebelum Sasuke mengejarku!", Naruto menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Namun setelah beberapa waktu, Naruto sadar jika disampingnya ada seorang pemuda raven yang tak ingin ia temui. "Kau, sejak kapan kau duduk di sana Teme?", Naruto menunjuk Sasuke tepat di hidungnya. "Kau bahkan tak sadar aku berada disini dari tadi? benarkah kau tak ingin aku kejar?", Sasuke menatap mata Naruto dalam. Naruto kehilangan fokus untuk menyetir mobil yang dikendarainya. Dan...

Braaaaaaak...

**TBC...**

**sudah update kilatkah? aq berusaha untuk nebus chapter kemaren yang telat update 2hari... jadi sekarang sudah di update lagi... yeeeeeeey!**

**Wah terimakasih buat semua para readers yang udc ngfolow... ngfavoritin fic abal dan gaje milik sya ini... makasih juga buat para readers yang udc mau riview fic ini di tiap chapternya...**

**Dan buat para silent readers juga (mungkin) makasih banyak yah...**

**Waktunya balas Riview...**

**Dark **

**Update cepat yaaa...penasaran sm kisah slanjutnya...**

**/ Ini udc lanjut kok... udc kemasuk kilat blum ya? heee**

**Aiko Michishige**

**lnjut ka**

**/Ini udc lanjut... selamat membaca**

**SNlop**

**lanjuttt**

**/ini udc lanjut selamat membaca**

** 85**

**lanjut..**

**itu hinata knp gak nyerah aja sih.. udah tau suke cuma**

**buat naru**

**/pertanyaannya udc kejawab d chapter ini... gmna gmna gmna? hehehe**

**semoga chapter ini membuat para readears puas... maaf kalo masih kurang ngena di hai para readears ato membosankan mungkin... **

**Baiklah... **

**Akhir kata riview please readers-san...!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi isi cerita ini punya saya**

**FemNaruto x Sasuke**

**Rate M **

**Drama, Romance**

**Chapter 9**

**Mungkin abal, mungkin GaJe, mungkin typo, mungkin juga gak sesuai dengan selera para readers semuanya. Tapi dengan saya terus mencoba untuk memasuki dunia fic standart para readers, saya akan terus mengusahakan yang terbaik.**

**Lets to Story...**

Pagi itu terjadi sebuah kecelakaan dimana sebuah mobil sport berwarna orange menabrak sebuah pohon ketika menghindari sebuah truk barang yang melaju kencang. Namun tak ada yang menyangka jika salah satu dari penumpang itu selamat. Seorang pemuda terlihat tergeletak ditengah jalan yang sepi. Hanya luka robek dikening dan juga beberapa luka ringan di tangan dan kakinya akibat dipaksa untuk keluar dari mobil yang menabrak pohon.

Pemuda itu segera berlari menghampiri mobil yang sudah tak berbentuk dibagian depannya. Cairan bening dengan bau menyengat menguar memercikan api pada mesin yang terbakar. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk membuka pintu mobil yang terkunci dari dalam. Merasa waktu yang dimilikinya sempit untuk menolong seorang gadis blondie yang terjebak di dalam mobil yang terkunci. Si pemuda raven itu mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk memecahkan kaca mobil.

"Bertahanlah Naruto, aku akan mengeluarkanmu!", si pemuda berusaha membangunkan gadis blondie a.k.a Naruto yang tengah tak sadarkan diri didalam mobil. Pemuda raven itu a.k.a Sasuke mengambil sebuah batu yang cukup besar yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Kemudian Sasuke membanting batu itu ke arah kaca mobil.

Praaaaaak...

Kaca mobil itu pecah pada pukulan ketiga. "Sial, mobilnya akan meledak!", Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri ke luar dari mobil yang sudah mengeluarkan asap hitam pekat akibat kebakaran pada bagian mesin yang tersulut bensin.

Blaaaaaaaaaar...

Sasuke yang berhasil mengeluarkan Naruto bersukur, namun Sasuke tak habis pikir mengapa Naruto berusaha menyelamatkannya. Padahal Naruto bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

_**Flashback On...**_

"Kau harus mendengarkanku Naru, percayalah!", teriak Sasuke frustasi dengan kekeras kepalaan Naruto yang tak ingin mendengarkan penjelasannya. "Apalagi yang harus aku dengarka Suke, aku telah melihat semuanya!", Naruto menggebrak stir mobil yang dipegangnya. "Naru aku mencintaimu. Aku tak tahu jika Hinata menciumku!", bela Sasuke. "Aku tak tahu Suke. Aku merasa dibodohi olehmu dan aku sadar aku bukanlah siapa-siapa untukmu!", Naruto tidak memerhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya.

Terlihat sebuah truk bermuatan barang yang melaju cepat ke arah mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap kosong jalanan yang berada didepannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto yang terlihat begitu terluka. _'Apakah aku sekejam itu padamu Naru?'_, Sasuke masih terus menatap Naruto. Tapi saat pandangnnya beralih kedepan dan melihat sebuah truk Sasuke membelalaka matanya. "Naruto awas!", Naruto tersadar dan langsung membanting stir ke arah kiri untuk menghindari tabrakan.

Naruto yang menyadari jika nyawanya dan nyawa Sasuke terancam langsung membuka kunci otomatis pintu mobil sebelah Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan Naru?", Sasuke berteriak memberontak kala Naruto mendorong tubuhnya untuk segera keluar. "Menyelamatkanmu Suke!", Naruto tersenyum dengan tulus pada Sasuke. Namun seketika Sasuke menghantam tanah dan berguling di tanah.

Kepala Sasuke berdenyut sakit sat luka luka mengucur dari pelipis keningnya yang robek. Sasuke sadar, saat melihat pengemudi truk itu adalah Hidan. Anggota dari Akatsuki yang berusaha untuk menabrakan truk yang dikendarainya dengan mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke mengeratkan giginya kesal, dan marah. Kenapa harus Naruto yang jadi sasaran Akatsuki. Dari mana mereka tahu jika Naruto berada di daerah perbatasan Suna? Masih banyak pertanyaan dalam hati Sasuke. Namun melihat asap hitam yang mengepul dari mobil Naruto, Sasuke menghiraukan masalah Akatsuki dan berlaru ke arah mobil Naruto.

_**Flashback off...**_

Sasuke mencari handponenya dalam saku celana yang dipakainya. Mengetikan beberapa nomor, kemudian menekan tombol calling. "Shika kau dimana?", tanya Sasuke. _"Aku ada dijalan menuju Konoha. Ada apa?",_ tanya Shikamaru. "Cepat kembali, ini gawat. Kami di kecelakaan!", jawab Sasuke panik. _"Apa kau bilang?"_, tanya Shikamaru tak percaya. "Cepatlah Akatsuki disini!", Sasuke lalu mematikan telephone itu dan langsung menggendong Naruto untuk menjauh dari jalan raya. "Beratahanlah Naru. Kau harus bertahan!".

Sasuke mebaringkan tubuh lemah Naruto dipangkuannya. Sasuke menelephone rumahsakit terdekat untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Setelah menelephone Sasuke melihat keadaan Naruto yang wajahnya memucat bagaikan tak ada darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Darah dari bahu kanan Naruto merembes keluar. "Ini luka operasinya terbuka lagi?", tanya Sasuke panik. Namun semuanya langsung berubah dramatis saat Hinata menampakan wajah sangarnya saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah memeluk Naruto.

"Kau bahkan lebih menjijikan dari pada seonggok sampah Sasuke!", Sasuke mendongak kala Hinata menyapany dengan ucapan yang sarkastis. "Kau bilang aku menjijikan Hyuuga?", tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan menusuk. "Kau masih membela gadis sialan yang kau peluk itu?", berang Hinata. "Naruto lebih berharga daripada kau gadis bangsawan brengsek!", Sasuke memandang jijik pada Hinata. "Apa Kau bilang?", Hinata naik pitam dan menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa terancam langsung menangkis tendangan yang dilayangkan Hinata padanya. Mencoba melindungi Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. "Seharusnya gadis jalang ini mati saja, agar kau kembali padaku Sasuke-kun!", teriak Hinata mencoba untuk menyerang Naruto yang hanya tergeletak di tanah. Sedangkan Sasuke melawan Hinata yang terus mencoba untuk mendekati Naruto.

"Mengapa kau terlibat dengan Akatsuki?", tanya Sasuke sambil menangkis setiap serangan yang dilayangkan Hinata padanya. "Aku adalah kekasih Nagato. Kau tahu?", tanya Hinata. Sasuke merasa tidak merasa kaget dengan penuturan Hinata. Karena pada dasarnya Sasuke hanya termakan oleh buaian nista dari Hinata untuk menjadi kambing hitam dalam menghancurkan Itachi. "Kau tidak merasa aneh Sasuke-kun?", tanya Hinata dengan senyum lembut tapi mematikan secara bersamaan berbanding terbalik dengan serangan yang terus dilancarkannya.

"Aku tak perlu merasa heran dengan sikapmu yang begitu terobsesi padaku.", timpal Sasuke. "Tapi aku sangat benci padamu, dan juga Nejii", Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengernyit mengapa Hinata berubah menjadi bengis saat menyebutkan nama Nejii. "Kau begitu dipuja sama dengan Nejii yang selalu dibanggakan oleh Tou-san. Dan Tou-san selalu membandingkanku dengannya hanya karena dia pintar dan aku hanya bisa menghamburkan uang juga berfoya-foya.", pukulan Hinata mengenai ulu hati Sasuke. Sasuke meringis saat sakit mendera ulu hatinya.

"Aku tak suka jika Tou-san selalu mengharapkan Nejii yang jelas tidak menginginkan berada diperusahaan. Sedangkan aku hanya dihina sebagai gadis yang tak tahu etika dan mengecewakan Tou-san. Aku benci Nejii dan juga Kau!", Hinata kembali menyerang Sasuke yang sudah kelimpungan mempertahankan diri. Sedangkan Naruto masih tergeletak dengan darah yang sudah merembes dari luka operasi di bahunya dan juga luka akibat pecahan kaca ditubuhnya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai terbuka. Terdengar rintihan-rintihan dari suara Sasuke yang tengah dipukuli Hinata. Sasuke tak bisa lagi mempertahankan dirinya akibat luka yang diderita kepalanya menyebabkan pandangannya mengabur dan juga lemas kehabisan darah.

Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit dan menolong Sasuke meskipun sebelah tangannya tak bisa digerakan karena lukanya terbuka lagi. Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Naruto menendang tulang paha Hinata yang akan menendang Sasuke, dan seketika Hinatapun oleng dan terjatuh dengan sakit yang berdenyut dibagian otot hemstringnya.

"Kau melawan yang tak sebanding denganmu Hinata!", Naruto memberikan pandangan menusuk dan sangat tajam ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada Naruto yang masih bisa bertahan dengan luka parah yang dideritanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup?", tanya Hinata tak percaya. "Kenapa, kau sudah menganggapku mati?", Naruto menatap nyalang pada Hinata.

"Bedebah, kau merusak kesenanganku!", teriak Hinata yang sudah kembali memasang kuda-kuda untuk mulai menyerang Naruto. "Kau tak tahu diri, Nejii pergi dari keluargamu karena dia tahu kau iri padanya. Dan kau hanya memandang Nejii yang tak lain adalah kakakmu sendiri? Sungguh adik yang tidak berperasaan!", Naruto menyulut emosi Hinata. Hinata hanya menatap geram pada Naruto yang sudah menghinanya.

Hinata menerjang Naruto dengan sebuah pukulan telak di ulu hatinya. Tapi Hinata tak menyadari jika Naruto bisa menangkisnya dan segera menyerang balik Hinata dengan mengayunkan Kakinya untuk merubuhkan serangan Hinata. Hinata terpelanting menimpa tanah yang dipijaknya dengan posisi terlentang. Hinata kemudian memutar kakinya keatas dan langsung berdiri dengan menumpukan tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. Naruto hanya menatap datar Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa diremehkan kembali menyerang, serangannya mengenai luka di bahu Naruto dengan spontan Naruto meringis. Naruto membanting tubuh Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya, Hinatapun kembali terpelanting. Entah kekuatan itu datang dari mana. Namun saat Naruto melihat kondisi Sasuke, perasaannya berubah menjadi marah dan sangat kecewa.

Naruto melirik sekilas Sasuke yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri karena kekurangan darah. Hinata yang melihat kesempatan, langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke tanpa disadari Naruto. Gerombolan pengendara motor mulai berdatangan, dengan tanda pengenal awan merah disetiap jaket yang mereka kenakan sangat menunjukkan jika mereka adalah Akatsuki. Naruto mengenalinya. Bahkan pengemudi yang berusaha untuk menabraknya pun ada diantara pengendara motor.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga.", Hinata menghampiri kawanan pemotor itu. Hinata memeluk seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan banyak _piercing _menghiasi wajahnya a.k.a Nagato atau Pain. "Kau sudah selesai dengan bersenang-senang mu?", tanya Nagato. "Gadis jalang ini menggangguku, honey!", Hinata merenggut manja.

"Biar Hidan yang selesaikan!", Nagato mengintrupsi seorang pemuda berparas sangar dengan surai keperakan yang diikat mendekat ke arah Naruto yang terduduk ditanah akibat serangan Hinata. "Semoga dewa Jasiin mengampunimu!", teriak Hidan dengan mengayunkan sebilah samurai ke arah Naruto.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Shikamaru memacu mobil yang dikendarainya dengan kecepatan 350km/jam. Shikamaru yang mendapat kabar dari Sasuke segera memutar balik mobil yang dikendarainya menuju ke perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Shikamaru sudah menghubungi Itachi yang lebih dekat dengan lokasi. Shikamaru tak menyangka jika Akatsuki akan terang-terangan menyerang dan melukai Naruto juga Sasuke disaat yang bersamaan. "Brengsek!", Shikamaru menggebrak stir mobil yang tak berdosa.

Drrrt... drrrt...

Handpone Shikamaru bergetar, tanpa melihat siapa sang penelephone Shikamaru langsung mengangkatnya."Hallo...", sapa Shikamaru sekenanya. "Shika kau dimana?", terdengar suara Nejii dari seberang. "Aku menuju perbatasan Suna, kau menyusullah dengan Sai secepatnya. Akatsuki mulai bertindak", Shikamaru mematikan telephone dan melemparnya sembarang.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~

**Di Konoha...**

"Sai kita harus cepat, sepertinya aku harus menjemput seseorang terlebih dulu.", Nejii menarik lengan Sai yang sedang berdiri menunggu Nejii. "Heii .. Kita kemana, apa yang terjadi?", tanya Sai penasaran. "Akatsuki. Kita harus menjemput Tou-sanku!", jawab Nejii. Sai mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Disana pasti ada Hinata, aku ingin dia sadar akan tindakkannya!", Nejii meneruskan ucapannya seakan mengerti apa yang ada difikiran pemuda disampingnya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Nejii dan Sai tiba di Hyuuga Corp. Nejii yang diberi salam dari para pegawai mengingat jika Nejii adalah pewaris dari Hyuuga Corp hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan seulas senyum yang ia berikan pada setiap karyawan yang menyapanya. Sai yang menunggu di loby gedung itu hanya menatap cuek dengan mengangkat bahunya sekilas.

Nejii memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 30. Karena ruangan Presedir berada dilantai itu. Sesaat pintu lift terbuka dan Nejii langsung memasuki ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong gedung itu. Tanpa basa-basi Nejii langsung masuk dan menyapa sang ayah.

"Tou-san bisa kau ikut aku sebentar saja?", tanya Nejii to the poin. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengajakku untuk ikut bersamamu?", Hiashi sang Presedir Hyuuga Corp hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Tak biasanya Nejii datang dan langsung memintanya untuk pergi bersama seperti sekarang. "Nanti Tou-san akan tahu sendiri, hanya kali ini saja. Bisa atau tidak?", tanya Neji menghiraukan pertanyaan sang ayah.

Hiashi berfikir sejenak, sebelum memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan dari putra sulungnya. "Baiklah Tou-san akan ikut denganmu.", Hiashi menekan tombol telephone di samping meja kerjanya. "Konan bisakah jadwalku hari ini di canseled saja, aku ada urusan hari ini dan mungkin tak akan kembali ke kantor", ucapnya d gagang telephone. "Terimakasih.", Hiashi-pun menutup telephone itu kemudian beranjak mengikuti Nejii yang bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau akan mengajak Tou-san kemana?", tanya Hiashi. " Ke perbatasan Suna. Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu", sahut Nejii datar. "Baiklah". Setelah sampai di lantai dasar dan menemui Sai di loby perusahaan. Nejii, Hiashi dan Sai menuju ke perbatasan Suna dengan mengendarai mobil milik Nejii. Sedangkan Hiashi hanya menunggu dan bertanya-tanya apakah gerangan yang akan ditunjukkan Nejii padanya.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Shikamaru melihat ledakan di jalur jalan yang akan ia lewati. '_Apa mungkin itu Sasuke?'_. mungkin itu masih berjarak 2 hingga 3 kilo meter lagi dari posisinya saat ini. karena hanya asapnya yang mengepul yang telihat.

Shikamaru melihat sebuah mobil Ducati berwarna biru metalik melaju kencang dibelkangnya. _'Bukankah itu mobil Itachi?', _mobil itu melesat jauh meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih memacu mobilnya dengan cepat. Shikamaru langsung menancap gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Di depan persimpangan jalan terlihat mobil Nejii yang melaju sama kencangnya dengan mobil Shikamaru. Namun di belakang mereka terlihat segerombongan orang yang mengendarai motor dengan bertuliskan 'Hebi' di belakang jaket yang mereka kenakan. Satu persatu motor itu menyalib mobil Shikamaru, Itachi dan Nejii.

"Its show time", Sai menyeringai. Begitupula dengan Nejii, Shikamaru dan juga Itachi. Hiashi yang melihat perubahan sikap dari Nejii dan juga Sai hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya. Namun tak mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Naruto yang sudah pasrah akan akhir hidupnya hanya menunjukkan senyum tulusnya pada Hinata yang menatap tak suka juga benci pada Naruto. "Kau hanya gadis yang beruntung. Beruntung bisa mati ditanganku!", ucap Hidan dengan seringai menjijikan. Naruto hanya menatap tubuh Sasuke yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tengah-tengah jalan yang menjadi tempat Sasuke dan Hinata bertarung.

"Kau yakin dengan semua yang telah kau lakukan?", tanya Naruto. "Kau yakin tak akan menyesali semuanya, Hinata Hyuuga?", lanjut Naruto. "Aku tak akan menyesalinya. Aku senang bisa melihatmu dan Sasuke menderita. Itu artinya tugasku menghancurkan Itachi selesai", tutur Hinata menyeringai.

"Ku rasa aku tak akan mati semudah yang kau fikirkan!", pandangan Naruto berubah tajam dan garang melihat Hinata dan Pain yang menyeringai melihatnya. Hidan yang memegang sebilah Samuraipun memfokuskan fikirannya pada Naruto yang berubah bengis dalam sekejap dengan tatapan yang ditunjukkannya. "Kau gadis pemberani. Sayang kau harus mati, Smoga dewa Jasin mengampunimu!", Hidanpun mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto. Namun tak ada yang mengira jika Naruto melakukan salto dan menendang dagu Hidan yang menyebabkannya jatuh tersungkur dengan luka menganga dibagian dagunya.

Hidan yang mendapatkan perlawanan sontak langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk bangkit dan menghadapi Naruto yang membuat luka didagunya. "Brengsek Kau!", Hidan langsung mngayunkan pedangnya kembali ke arah Naruto. Entah Naruto mendapatkan kekutan darimata padahal kondisinya saat ini sangatlah lemah.

Naruto yang meringis akibat tendangan telak Hidan yang mengenai bahu kanannya langsung jatuh tersungkur dan tak berkutik. Rasanya tubuhnya terasa remuk dan tak bisa digerakkan. Hidanpun kembali mengayunkan samurai yang masih dia pegang.

_**Dooooor...**_

Sebuah tembakkan mengenai tangan Hidan yang mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto yang tertelungkup bersimbah darah dijalanan. Sontak semua anggota Akatsuki yang berada disana mencari seseorang yang beraninya menembak Hidan yang akan mengeksekusi Naruto.

Namun pandangan Nagato tertuju pada seorang pemuda jangkung dengan rambut raven yang dikuncir kuda, sedang mengacungkan sebuah pistol yang masih dipegangnya. Hidan merasakan sakit dan sensasi kesemutan pada tanggannya yang terkena tembakkan. Sedangkan Nagato menatap nyalang pemuda yang menembak Hidan a.k.a Itachi.

Hiashi yang berdiri dibelakang Nejii dan Itachi melihat Hinata di seberang sana. Hiashipun menatap dua sosok yang tergeletak dijalan yang ramai dengan dua kelompok yang saling memandang benci. Itachi menatap datar Nagato dan kembali mengacungkan senjatanya ke arah Nagato. "Aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau masih mengganggu keluargaku", teriak Itachi.

Nagato masih menunjukkan ekspresi datar dan tak memberikan balasan. Nagato beralih pada Hinata yang balik menatapnya. "Kau bisa selesaikan kebencianmu itukan? Kau gantikan Hidan untuk membereskan dua tikus penghalang itukan?", tanya Nagato pada Hinata dengan menunjuk tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke yang tergeletak dengan dagunya. "Baiklah Pain-kun!", Hinata pun mendapatkan ciuman panas dari Pain dan melangkah dengan mengambil samurai yang tergeletak di samping tubuh Naruto.

Hiashi yang melihat tingkah dari putrinya pun hanya memandang tak percaya. Hinata tak menyadari keberadaan Hiashi yang terhalangi oleh tubuh tegap Itachi. Hinatapun dengan percaya dirinya mulai mengangkat samurai itu keatas. Namun sebelum samurai itu menyentuh tubuh Naruto, Hiashi berteriak. " Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?", sontak mata Hinata membulat dengan suara yang didengarnya. Hinata mencari sumber suara. Dan dilihatnya Hiashi berdiri di samping Nejii dan Sai. "Tou-san!", pekik Hinata.

Hiashi tak percaya akan tingkah putrinya yang brutal dan juga jauh dari kata baik. Bahkan Hiashi harus menelan pil kekecewaan, menyadari jika putrinya adalah seorang kriminal. Jauh dari apa yang diharapkannya selama ini. Hiashi melangkah mendekati Hinata. Hiashi menatap Hinata dengan perasaan sedih, kecewa dan juga tak percaya.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi halus Hinata. Meninggalkan tanda merah dan membuat Hinata mematung dan dapat melakukan apa-apa. Hiashi yang akan melayangkan kembali tamparannya terhenti saat suara halus menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Jangan kau tampar lagi putrimu Hiashi-san!", Hiashi kenal pemilik suara ini. Ya, itu suara Naruto yang merupakan anak dari rekan bisnisnya Minato. "Namikaze-san, kau terluka?", Hiashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh Naruto yang kini masih tertelungkup. Hinata yang tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Shikamaru langsung mendekati Naruto. Sedangkan Sai dan Nejii sudah mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil.

"Kau jangan banyak bergerak Naruto. Lukamu parah!", Shikamaru memperingati. Namun Naruto masih keras kepala dan menolak untuk digendong. "Tunggu Shika. Hinata pernahkah kau berfikir jika apa yang lakukan bisa menyakiti orang yang sangat menyayangimu?", tanya Naruto. Hinata masih bungkam dan menatap Naruto sendu. "Hiashi-san jangan kau gunakan tanganmu untuk menyakiti putrimu. Dia hanya merasa kau tak menginginkannya. Hinata hanya ingin kau menganggapnya selayaknya kau menganggap Nejii sebagai putramu yang kau banggakan. Begitukan Hinata?", Naruto melirik Hinata dan Hiashi tapi tak lama Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya.

Itachi yang memandang geram pada Nagato langsung mendorong Hiashi untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Hinata yang ditarik oleh Hiashi memberontak dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Hiashi. Hinata berlari menuju Pain yang menyeringai.

"Kau akan melawanku seorang diri?", Pain menyeringan dengan memeluk Hinata yang menatap benci pada Hiashi dan Nejii bersamaan. Hiashi yang melihat Hinata pergi meninggalkannya merasa kecewa. "Hinata, bisakah kau habisi mereka?",tanya Pain menyeringai. "Tentu apapun untukmu", Hinata mengambil sebuah _airsoft-gun _dari balik pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Hebi serang!", instruksi Itachi. Segerombolan orang yang tadi berkonfoi menunggangi motor bermuculan dari berbagai arah mulai menyerang Akatsuki yang hanya beranggotakan sekitar duapuluh orang. Nagato yang merasa kalah jumlah akhirnya melarikan diri dengan berusaha melawan setiap orang yang mehadangnya.

Terjadi baku hantam diantara dua kelompok yang saling menyerang. Itachi yang melihat Pain akan kabur langsung berlari menerjangnya dari belakang sehingga tersungkur dengan wajah yang menabrak jalan terlebih dahulu mengakibatkan luka lecet yang terasa panas karena bergesekkan dengan aspal yang dipijaknya. Pain tak menghiraukan rasa perih dan ngilu dipipi kanannya.

Itachi yang menimpa tubuh Pain langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan telak disamping punggungnya dengan keras. Tedengar suara tulang yang patah dari pukulan yang Itachi berikan pada Pain membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

Sedangkan Nejii melawan Hinata yang membawa senjata api. Nejii hanya menatap datar adik yang sebenarnya ia sayangi. Namun rasa iri Hinata membutakan segala usaha yang dilakukan Nejii agar Hinata bisa menyayanginya seperti Nejii menyayangi Hinata. Namun disaat Hinata melepaskan tembakkan, Hiashi menghalangi tubuh Nejii yang menjadi target sasaran Hinata. Hinata yang melihat sang ayah tertembak dibagian lengan kirinya berteriak histeris dan langsung berlari mendekatinya.

"Tou-san!", Nejii yang paling dekat dengan Hiashi langsung menghampiri Hiashi dan memegang tangannya yang terkena tembakkan Hinata. "Nejii, maaf telah membuaf Hinata membencimu", Hiashi mengukir senyum pada putra sulungnya. "Tou-san tidak apa-apa? Mengapa Tou-san melindunginya?", tanya Hinata berurai air mata. "Hiashi hanya tersenyum lembut pada Hinata dan mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata. "Sudah seharusnya seorang ayah melindungi anaknya. Selayaknya Nejii yang terus melindungimu putriku!", Hinata memandang sang ayah dengan perasaan menyesal.

Pertarungan dua kubu itupun dimenangkan oleh kelompok Hebi dibawah pimpinan Itachi. Atau lebih tepatnya Hebi adalah aliansi dari beberapa rekan kerja Itachi sesama mantan Anggota Akatsuki. Pain yang melihat kekalahannya hanya menatap garang pada Itachi yang membuatnya terluka dan mengalahkannya. Namun Itachi membiarkan Pain pergi bersama Hidan yang menginstruksikan untuk mundur dari tempat pertarungan pada semua anggota Akatsuki.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Hiashi-san?", tanya Itachi menghampiri Hiashi. "Aku tak apa, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sebelum polisi datang!", Hiashi mengerti akan siatuasi yang dialaminya sekarang. Itachi mengangguk dan kemudian pergi memasuki mobilnya untuk membawa Naruto dan Sasuke ke rumah sakit.

Sedangkan anggota Hebi yang lainnya sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat pertarungan tanpa menunggu perintah. Dunia hitam yang dijalani Itachi, Sasuke, Sai, Nejii dan Shikamaru membuatnya sadar jika tak selamanya Hidup dalam bayangan itu menenangkan. Bahkan semuanya bisa berubah menjadi mengerikan saat seseorang yang mulai mereka hawatirkan menjadi korban dalam lingkaran hitam dunia malam.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**Skip time...**

Di Konoha Hospital, Naruto tersadar dari pingsannya yang sudah memasuki hari ke tiga. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda dengan kepala tang masih diperban tertidur disampingnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang tangan Naruto. Naruto melepaskan genggaman itu dan langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Naruto mengambil handponenya yang tergeletak di meja nakas ruang rawat yang tempatinya. Naruto menekan beberapa nomor dan langsung menekan tombol calling. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto mendengar seseorang dari seberang menggangkat telephonenya. "Ya, aku ingin pergi dari sini segera.", pintanya entah pada siapa. entah apa yang seseorang bicarakan dari seberang. Hingga Naruto menyahutinya dengan tatapan dalam pada pemuda yang masih tertidur disampingnya. "Baiklah aku tunggu sekarang", Naruto mematikan telephonenya.

"Maafkan aku Suke..."

**TBC again...**

**Haaaaaaaah rasanya susah banget buat deskripsiin pertarungan antara Hebi-Akatsuki... tapii tak apa saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin... dan maaf jika feelnya tida mengena dihati para readers sekalian yaaa...**

**Makin rancu sebenrnya jalan ceritanya... Tapi ya mau gimana lagii semuanya harus demikian... tuntutan cerita sih tapii saya ragu buat adegan romence nya... berhubung s Narunya bakal pergi dan bkin si Sasu jadii Galau gitu... hahahha**

**baiklah saatnya balas riview...**

**zadita uchiha**

**Woooaa... Panggil penghulu! Sasunaruu kecelakaan tuu!**

**Cepett,, sebelum hamil duluan tuu#plak...**

**(dilempar_sandal) :p**

**/ eeeeeh... kecelakaan apa yang harus panggil penghulu Zadita-san?**

**Aiko Michishige**

**lnjut ka**

**/ ini udc lanjut selamat membaca ya...**

**julihrc**

**Akh! Itu naru sampai gak nyadar kalau sasuke dah**

**duduk manis di mobil nya naru..hadwehh!**

**/ kan Narunya fokus supaya bisa lepas dari si Sasu... maklum kan s Naru juga lilo... hehhe*ditimpuk sendalbakiak sama Naru**

** 85**

**ehh.. kesel dah alasan sasuke nerima naruto.. cuma**

**karena iba?!**

**dan nerima ajakan hinata.. cuma buktiin prsaannya?**

**wah rasanya pengen dibejek2..**

**gimana kalau buat sedikit lama usaha sasuke kejar**

**narutonya**

**oke**

**lanjut yaa**

**/hehehe... sampai sekesal itukah sama s Sasu... kayaknya sih bakalan aku bikin si Sasunya gila deh... hehhee *nyeringai sadis sambil liat Sasu**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**

**Sugoi critanya keren aku pling suka fic yg brhubungan**

**mafia, yakuza, sma hal2 brbau sjnis itu . dan akhirnya**

**ada hahaha**

**Eh, Naru bsa bla dri ya? Trus Hinata ngeselin bnget ya**

**3 *plakked* hehehe**

**Lanjuuut, smangat ya**

**/Arigattou kalo memang Uzumaki-san suka... mudah"n puas sama chapter ini ya... ini udc di lanjut...**

**Akhir kata dan akhir cerita saya ucapkan...**

**RIVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi isi cerita ini punya saya**

**FemNaruto x Sasuke**

**Rate M **

**Drama, Romance**

**Chapter 10**

**Mungkin abal, mungkin GaJe, mungkin typo, mungkin juga gak sesuai dengan selera para readers semuanya. Tapi dengan saya terus mencoba untuk memasuki dunia fic standart para readers, saya akan terus mengusahakan yang terbaik.**

**Waktunya bales Riview:**

**Aiko Michishige**

**lnjut ka**

**/ ini udc lanjut... selamat membaca**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**

**Huwaaaaa N-Naru mau kemana!? Dia gakbprgi jauh kan!? *waswas***

**Gak tega kalo Naru bneran bkal prgi jauh dri Sasu :'v**

**/ Naru nya d bikin mngilang dulu ya d chap ini... biar s Sasu kena batunya... hehehehe**

**julihrc**

**Oh wow! Aksi nya keren!**

**Lanjut...**

**/ Benarkah? Padahal saya baru pertama kali bikin nih fic, tapi makasih yah udc di bilang keren... hehehe. Iya ini udc di lanjut selamat membaca...**

**AprilianyArdeta**

**yaaaaaa naru kok pergi? sasuke ditinggal ya?**

**/Iya buat chapter ini ajah kok... mau bkin Sasu jadi bener" kehilangan... hehehe**

** 85**

**apakah naru bakalan ninggalin sasu chapter dpn? wah author san seriusan mau bikin sasu gila? boleh 2 *ikut nyeringai sadis**

**/ Iya seriusan, mau bikin s Sasu menderita dan galau... hhaha**

**Baiklah langsung aja yah...**

**Lets to story...**

_**Flashback On...**_

"Ooeeeeeek...!", di pagi hari yang cerah Naruto mengalami _morning sicknes. _Naruto mengeluarkan semua makanan yang sudah dia makan semalam. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa aneh dengan keadaannya sekarang. Perubahan pola makan yang lebih gampang lapar dari biasanya, dan juga sering menginginkan sesuatu yang tak bisa dengan mudah ia dapatkan. Menjadi sesuatu hal yang aneh baginya.

"Naru, kau kenapa?", tanya Minato yang melihat keadaan putrinya. "Kau terlihat pucat!", lanjutnya. "Tou-san, apakah mungkin Naru...", Naruto menggantung kalimat yang diucapkannya. "Kau kenapa?", tanya Minato penasaran. "Apa mungkin aku hamil?", tanya Naruto.

Sebelumnya Minato sudah mengetahui semuanya setelah Naruto kembali ke kediaman Uzumaki bersamanya. Namun Minato tak menyangka jika apa yang selama ini ditakutkannya menjadi kenyataan. Bagai terkena petir ditengah terik matahari, hati Minato mencelos seketika.

"Kita pergi ke rumah sakit Naru, kita pastikan apakah kau benar hamil atau tidak", Minato langsung mengambil keputusan. Naruto menitikan air mata akan nasib yang kini menimpanya. "Naru takut Tou-san, apakah Tou-san akan membenci Naru?", Naruto terisak dalam pelukan Minato. "Tidak Naru, Tou-san tidak membencimu. Tidak akan pernah.", tegas Minato. "Tapi Naru harus bagaimana?", tanya Naruto. "Kau harus menyayangi calon cucu Tou-san. Jangan kau membencinya karena dia tidak salah Naru. Dia berhak hidup", Minato memberikan senyuman yang tulus pada putri kesayangannya. "Terimakasih ayah. Karena Naru tak akan membuangnya. Naru akan menjaganya dan merawatnya.", tutur Naruto memeluk perutnya yang rata.

Dirumah sakit Konoha. Naruto memeriksakan keadaanya. Dan apa yang selama ini ditakutkan adalah sebuah kenyataan yang harus dilaluinya. Naruto berusaha tegar dengan keadaanya sekarang. Narutopun memutuskan untuk merawat bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya selama dua bulan terakhir.

_**Flashback Off...**_

Sasuke mulai terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang silau karena terkena sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam ruangan inap Naruto. Setelah kesadarannya pulih Sasuke menyadari jika Naruto tak ada ditempat tidurnya. "Naru... kau di kamar mandi?", tanya Sasuke sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang ada siruangan itu. Namun tak ada jawaban. Sasuke membuka pintu itu dan tak ada siapapun didalamnya. Merasa aneh, Sasuke lekas berlari keluar kamar inap untuk mencari Naruto.

Sasuke bertanya pada setiap suster yang berpapasan dengannya. Hingga Sasuke sampai didepan resepsionis, Sasuke yang terengah karena berlari mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanya. "Suster, kemana pasien yang berada di kamar nomor 376?". "Tunggu sebentar.", sang suster langsung memeriksa daftar pasien yang berada si Konoha Hospital. "Maaf tuan, Nona Naruto baru saja dibawa pulang oleh keluarganya lima menit yang lalu.", tutur sang suster bername tag Sizune.

Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang telah di dengarnya. 'Naru kau meninggalkanku lagi?', batin Sasuke. Seketika pandangannya berubah kosong. Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan meja resepsionis dengan langkah gontai yang dipaksakan. Dengan masih mengenakan pakaian pasien, Sasuke meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan berjalan kaki.

Tak tentu arah Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan gelisah. 'Kau dimana Naru?', Sasuke hanya terus bergumam tidak jelas. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dari dalam mobil metalik yang ditumpanginya. "Kita berangkat sekarang Baa-chan".

**Full Sasuke Pov...**

Aku tak tahu lagi harus pergi kemana untuk mencari Naruto. Tanpa kusadari aku sekarang berada didepan pagar kediaman Namikaze. Aku masuk tanpa ada halangan mengingat Minato-san adalah rekan bisnis Itachi. Minato yang kala itu melihatku datang dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke, bukankah kau masih harus dirawat dirumah sakit?", tanyanya padaku.

"Dimana Naruto?", tanyaku lunglai. Minato melihatku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ku artikan. "Aku tak tahu Sasuke, bukankah dia berada dirumah sakit bersamamu?", tanyanya padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lemah karena kondisiku gang belum pulih. "Dia pergi meninggalkanku, lagi", dan aku tak mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Shadows fill an empty heart**

**As love is fading**

**From all the things that we are**

**Are not saying**

**Can we see beyond the stars**

**And make it to the dawn?**

Aku tersadar dari tidurku. Aku melihat sekeliling dan ini bukanlah kamarku. Tapi sebuah foto mengingatkanku akan pemilik dari kamar ini. Naruto. Aku menatap foto dengan ukuran besar memenuhi satu sisi tembok di kamar ini. Mata sewarna rubby nya begitu menenangkanku. Tapi Kau diamana Naru?

Aku meremas dadaku yang terasa sesak, menyakitkan. Aku mencintainya. Ya benar aku mencintai Naruto. Tapi kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Bahkan Naruto telah meninggalkanku dua kali tanpa mengatakan selamat tinggal. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Ini terlalu membuatku gila.

Aku bahkan belum bisa mengucapkan isi hatiku seutuhnya. Tapi dia tak ada lagi disini. Bahkan Minato-san tak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Ah.. Atau mungkin sengaja menyembunyikannya dariku. Aku tak tahu. Yang pasti aku akan tetap disini menunggunya. Meskipun terlambat mengucapkannya. Tapi aku akan menunggu hingga ia kembali.

'Ini sudah malam?', tanyaku. Meskipun tak ada yang menjawabnya, aku tak perduli. Toh dikamar ini aku sendirian. Aku membuka pintu balkon kamar ini. Anginpun perlahan berhenmbus menerpa wajahku yang pasti terlihat aneh.

Kutatap langit kelam, gelap nan damai bertabur bintang terang nan indah. Aku berharap bisa merasakan kehadiran Naruto dari kejauhan. Aku merindukannya. Aku mengharapkan kehadirannya disini.

"Sial.", aku meremas rambutku kasar. meskipun terasa menyakitkan karena luka di keningku. Tunggu... luka ini... Bukankah Naruto menolongku waktu itu? Ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Naruto yang menyelamatkanku dari si gadis Hyuuga itu? Aku harus bagaimana untuk menemukan Naruto?

Aku tak bisa memejamkan mataku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa begini. aku harus menemukan Naruto. Tapi harus ku cari kemana? Bahkan aku tak bisa apa-apa sekarang. 'Naru apa kau merindukanku disana?', aku hanya bisa bergumam. Aku tak sanggup lagi. Aku harus mencarinya. Ya, mencarinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku terjaga. tapi bisa kupastikan jika semburat jingga menghiasi langit di pagi ini. Aku masih bertahan untukmu Naruto. Aku harus bertahan.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Change the colors of the sky**

**And open up to**

**The ways you made me feel alive**

**The ways I loved you**

**For all the things that never died**

**To make it through the night**

**Love will find you**

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak menghilangnya Naruto. Aku masih berusaha mencarinya. Tapi entah mengapa semakin aku tak bisa menemukannya aku semakin gelisah. Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak bahkan Itachi, Shikamaru, Nejii dan Sai sudah membantuku untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Naruto sekarang.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana cara dia mengubah hidupku. Dari suaranya yang sangat memekakkan telinga namun sangat ku rindukan. Tingkahnya yang sangat ceria namun membuatku merasa tambah kehilangan. Senyumannya yang selalu mengiringi setiap langkahku. Wangi tubuhnya yang bisa memabukkanku. Semuanya masih bisa ku ingat dengan jelas. Bahkan sampai aku terjatuh dalam keterpurukanku, aku masih bisa kuat untuk bangkit dan mencarinya kembali.

"Sasu sudahlah jangan minum lagi. Kau sudah mabuk", seseorang menepuk pundakku. Namun aku tak menghiraukannya. Ku tenggak lagi minuman yang selama ini menemaniku dikala aku merindukan Naruto. Berharap beban dihatiku ini menghilang. "Sasu ayo kita pulang. Kau sangat kacau. Naru pasti tak menyukainya", sahut Nejii yang menemaniku di bar ini. "Kau bilang dia tak menyukainya? Harusnya jika dia tak suka aku begini. Seharusnya dia ada disini bersamaku Nejii.", aku berteriak frustasi dengan keadaan ini.

Nejii melihatku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ku artikan. "Kau tau Nejii rasanya menanggung rasa rindu yang teramat sangat menyiksa? Aku merasa gila Nejii. Gila.", aku meremas surai ravenku. "Aku mencoba untuk melupakannya sesuai saranmu. Aku menyewa gadis, tapi apa yang ku dapat? Hanya rasa bersalah, dan bayang-bayang wajahnya yang terlihat kecewa padaku.", Aku menangis meninggalkan sikap dingin yang selama ini membentengiku dari semua emosiku. Tapi sekarang aku rapuh. aku bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Nejii masih setia menemaniku. aku memandang gelas yang kosong digenggamanku. Tapi hanya keyakinan dengan semua caraku untuk mencintainya. Dia pasti kembali padaku. Aku melewati malam demi malam dengan rasa sesak yang terus menyesakkan dada. Aku bertahan. Aku selalu mencoba untuk bertahan. Dan sekarang aku takin, jika cinta yang ku genggam sekarang akan menemukannya dan membawanya kembali padaku.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**What about now?**

**What about today?**

**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**

**What if our love never went away?**

**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**

**Baby, before it's too late,**

**What about Now?**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Sasuke?", tanya Itachi menghampiriku. Aku yang sedang melamun di Gazebo hanya meliriknya sekilas dan melanjutkan acara melamunku memandangi kolam ikan yang sudah beberapa minggu ini selalu menjadi objek tempatku menyendiri. "Kau, kau bukan Sasuke yang ku kenal. Kau berubah.", tutur Itachi. aku tak menyahutinya dan tetap memandangi kolam ikan dihadapanku. "Apakah Naru begitu berarti untukmu?", tanya Itachi. Aku tak menjawabnya.

"Setelah kau membuat onar dan membuat hidupmu berantakkan sepeti ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan Suke?", Itachi ikut memandangi kolam ikan. "Sebesar apa rasa cintamu itu Suke?", Aku hanya mendengus mendengar ocehan Itachi. "Kau tahu jika Naru sangat mencintaimu? Kau terlalu naif suke".

Ya hidupku memang berantakkan. Aku kembali sering mabuk. Pergi dan tak pulang hingga pagi. Terkadang aku pulang dengan wajah yang babak belur. Atau dengan keadaan yang bisa kritis akibat terlalu banyak minum alkohol yang ku tenggak. Aku bahkan sudah melewatkan hari kelulusan di KHS. Kau tak mengikuti ujian. Aku tak sekolah.

Bahkan aku merasa tak ingin hidup. Tapi aku takut untuk mati. Takut untuk melihat Naruto menangis karena kepergianku. Aku takut disaat Naruto kembali tapi aku yang harus meninggalkannya. Aku tak Ingin itu terjadi.

"Suke sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ubahlah hidupmu sebelum Naru kembali. aku yakin jika Naru kembali dan melihat kondisimu sepeti ini dia akan merasa sedih.", Itachi meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku memikirkan semua ucapan Itachi. Ya, ada benarnya. Aku tak boleh rapuh, aku tak boleh terlihat lemah saat Naru kembali.

Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan. aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat lagi kapan terakhir kali Naru marah padaku karena minum terlalu banyak. Aku begitu merindukan ocehannya yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman dan hangat. aku merindukan mentariku itu. Tapi dimana harus aku temukan, bahkan mencari penggantinyapun tak akan aku lakukan.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**The sun is breaking in your eyes**

**To start a new day**

**This broken heart can still survive**

**With a touch of your grace**

**Shadows fade into the light**

**I am by your side**

**Where love will find you**

Aku melihat Naruto yang tersenyum padaku. Namun dia berbalik meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan. Aku mencoba untuk menggapai tangan lentik yang aku rindukan sentuhannya. Aku memanggilnya, namun ia tak kunjung berhenti. Namun saat aku bisa menyusulnya ku lihat Naruto menggendong seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah. Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian menghilang.

"Narutooooo!", aku berteriak dan nafasku terengah saat aku sadari ini bukan tempat dimana aku bertemu Naruto. 'Mimpi itu lagi?', aku bergumam dalam hati. Namun kulihat pintu kamarku terbuka. "Kau tak apa Suke, mimpi buruk lagi, eh?", tanya Sai sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih padaku. Aku meraihnya dan menenggak habis isi dari gelas itu.

"Kau masih bermimpi buruk Sasu?", tanyanya padaku. aku hanya mengangguk. Keringat menetes dari daguku. Bahkan tubuhku basah karena keringat. "Kau harus tenang Sasu, Kami masih berusaha untuk mencarinya. Istirahat.", Sai bangkit dan meninggalkanku sendiri dikamarku. "Siapa gadis kecil bersurai merah itu?", tanyaku.

Sudah lima bulan semenjak Naruto hilang. Aku sering menghabiskan waktuku untuk mengurung diri dikamar. aku bahkan selalu mengalami mimpi buruk jika aku tertidur. aku sering berteriak dalam tidurku. Entahlah. Tapi aku merasakan siksaan yang begitu sangat membuatku ingin menyerah pada Kami-sama. Aku selalu melewatkan jam makanku. Bahkan tubuhku sekarang begitu pucat dan kurus. Aku tak perduli.

aku hanya ingin Naruto Kembali. Tapi mengapa begitu sulit? Apa ini hukuman untukku? Aku tak tahu. Aku masih bisa merasakan matahari terbit yang mengahangatkan tubuhku seperti saat Naruto memelukku dulu. Selalu berharap dihari yang baru ini, aku akan menemukan gadis penghuni hati ini.

Aku masih bisa bertahan hingga saat ini. Dengan bayangan sentuhan Naruto yang menguatkanku. Meskipun bayangan itu perlahan mulai memudar dari ingatanku. Aku tak ingin melupakannya. Tapi disaat aku mengingatnya rasa sesak itu semakin membuatku terpuruk. Ya aku masih disini untuk memastikan jika dia akan kembali. Meskipun sekarang aku tak yakin, jika perasaanku ini bisa menemukannya. Menemukan Naruto.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Now that we're here**

**Now that we've come this far**

**Just hold on**

**There is nothing to fear**

**For I am right beside you**

**For all my life**

**I am yours**

Aku telah menjalani hidupku yang sangat kacau, selama hampir enam bulan lamanya. Dan selama itu pula aku tak menemukan informasi apapun tentang Naruto. aku sudah sejauh ini. Demi mempertahankan perasaan yang selama ini hanya ku pendam. Meskipun aku pernah mengungkapkannya. Tapi itu semua tidaklah seperti yang aku harapkan.

Karena sikapku yang tak berpendirian kala itu. aku kehilangan Naruto. Tapi aku masih bisa bertahan hingga saat ini. Meskipun mungkin aku tak punya kesempatan lagi. Tapi aku akan menghadapi semuanya tanpa rasa takut. Aku akan menerima segala resikonya. Tapi hidupku akan lebih hancur, jika saat Naruto kembali. Dia malah menolakku tanpa pernah aku mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Naru aku masih disini, aku masih menunggumu. Meskipun harus seumur hidup aku akan menunggumu. Yang perlu kau tahu. Aku akan selalu menunggumu.", aku mengetikkan e-mail untuk Naruto. Tapi dari sekian banyaknya e-mail yang ku kirim, tak satupun yang diterimanya. Aku mulai khawatir jika Naruto benar-benar membenciku. Aku tak sanggup membayangkannya.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**What about now?**

**What about today?**

**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**

**What if our love never went away?**

**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**

Sudah satu tahun berlalu semenjak Naruto menghilang. Selama itu pula aku berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Disetiap celah yang aku temukan untuk menemukannya. Disaat itu pula aku kehilangannya. Aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa Naruto menghindari. Bahkan Itachipun yang membantuku untuk mencarinya merasa sia-sia.

Setiap kali aku mendapatkan informasi tentang Naruto. Setiap kali itu juga aku kehilangannya. Membuatku semakin merasa putus asa. Apa lagi yang harus ku perbuat? Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan? Kemana lagi harus ku mencari?

Hidupku berantakan tak karuan. Bahkan aku tak tahu seperti apa aku sekarang? Aku gila. Ya gila karena kehilangan Naruto. Tapi, aku harus bagaimana? hari demi hari aku lewati dengan perasaan hampa. Kosong. Aku serasa menjadi mayat hidup. Aku tak punya tujuan. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu untuk minum di bar. Tapi apa yang ku dapat? Aku merasa semakin tersiksa.

Apakah harus aku memohon pada Kami-sama, agar membantuku untuk menemukan Naruto? Rasanya percuma. Mungkin Kami-sama sekarang sedang menertawaiku. Aku tak berguna sekarang.

Aku sering berkelahi dengan siapapun yang mencari masalah denganku. Seolah semua itu adalah kesalahan mereka. Karena merekalah Narutoku pergi. Aku tak tahu hidupku sekarang seperti apa. Sesak. Aku tak bisa lagi menahannya. Pernah aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mirip dengannya. Tapi gadis itu ketakutan melihatku. Aku, bagaimana jika nanti Naruto takut melihatku? Aku tak sanggup menghadapinya.

Aku tak sanggup. Bahkan sekarang aku berdiri di pembatas jalan tempat kecelakaan itu terjadi. tujuh bulan lalu saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Aku didekatnya. Aku menyentuhnya. Aku merengkuhnya. Yah itu terakhir kalinya.

Hanya sebuah memori yang bisa menguatkanku. Kenangan bersamanya selalu menjadi penguat hatiku. Meskipun terasa menyakitkan di saat aku mengingatnya. Aku tak perduli. Mungkin aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi itu semakin menyiksaku. Kau dimana Naruto?

**Sasuke Pov Off...**

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**TBC...**

**Haii minna-san Chapter 10 selesai... bagaimana-bagaimana? Chapter ini menguras semua pemikiran saya. Bahkan ide nya mentok di tengah-tengah. Saya bahkan harus mngetik ulang dari awal. **

**Berasakah fell nya? Saya kejam bikin Sasu mnderita? Saya tega? Jawabannya iya. hehehehe**

**Habiskan harus ada moment si Sasuke galau. Gimana dong? *dapet deatglare Sasu. Yang penting sekarang kan udc beres Chapter 10nya. Nah Chapter depan bakal fullNaru Pov.. **

**Baiklah para readers yang nungguin Fic ini... selamat membaca semoga puas. Gomen, jika para readers gkk setuju buat bikin Sasu menderita... hehehehe**

**Akhir kata...**

**RIVIEW PLEASE...!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi isi cerita ini punya saya**

**FemNaruto x Sasuke**

**Rate M **

**Drama, Romance**

**Chapter 10**

**Mungkin abal, mungkin GaJe, mungkin typo, mungkin juga gak sesuai dengan selera para readers semuanya. Tapi dengan saya terus mencoba untuk memasuki dunia fic standart para readers, saya akan terus mengusahakan yang terbaik.**

**Waktunya balas riview:**

**choikim1310**

**jadi itu anknya naruto sama gara? trs nanti klo ktmu sasuke gmn jdia noh klo tau tnyta krn gara naruto jd pny ank jd gara? apa nanti gara tau klo itu anaknya? trs ngajak naruto balikan lgi entah knp gara te2p dibikin ktmu sama anknya sama naruto trs te2p mnta maaf n tpi dlm keadaam skit parah shingga endingnya te2p sasunaru thor oh ia jgn bkin hurt y endingnya bkin hpy end buat sasunaru**

**/ kalo s Gaara d bikin kya gitu kayaknya gkk deh... soalnya nanti s Gaara ada momentnya sendiri ketemu sama anaknya s Naru... kayaknya sasis banget... kalo ngajakin balik sih iya... cman gkk klo d bkin sakit padah... hehehe Gomen ya. Mkasih atas asaran nya... tpi ttp ending y sasunaru kok gkk rubah dari pairing...**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**

**Phew!? Tujuh bulan!? Eh eh katanya dipisahnya bentar kan jgn klamaan yaaa khikhikhi *psychomode* xDD Lanjut dan semangat :3**

**/Itu kan termasuk sebentar... khukhukhu... ini udc lanjut selamat membaca**

**AprilianyArdeta**

**no koment aja,... gw jd bingung bacanya**

**/bingung ya? Gomen kalo gkk ngerti sama jalan ceritanya... **

**julihrc**

**Sasuke jadi galau akut! Dalam mimpi sasu,naru punya anak perempuan berambut merah,apa itu akan jadi kenyataan? Apa nanti anak naru akan lebih mirip gaara? Lalu gaara dimana? Duh,aku jadi penasaran sekali..**

**/Iya itu anak Naru... klo mirip Gaara kyak y cuman dikit deh... Gaara ada... nanti dia nongol kok... heheehe ttep ikutin yah fic y...**

**Aiko Michishige**

**kasian sasuke. lanjut kak**

**/saya kejam yah? Gomen. Ini udc lanjut... selamat membaca**

** 85**

**well, sasunya benar2 galau.. chapter dpn dipanjangin dong.. kalau chap dpn full naru langsung dilanjutin aja**

**/ kurang panjang yah...Gomen deh... ok siap senpai...**

**Oke tanpa perlu basa-basi kita langsung aja ya...**

**Lets to story...**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, KLICK KEY BACK and DONT COMEBACK**

**Naruto Pov...**

Hari ini aku meninggalkan Konoha. Bersama Tsunade baa-chan dan juga Jiraya jii-san. Kondisiku sekarang tak memungkinkan untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bahkan mungkin aku akan melepaskannya pergi. Ironis bukan? Hidupku harus sedemikian rumitnya. Sekarang aku tak hidup sendirian. Tapi ada sebuah kehidupan lain yang kini berada didalam tubuhku. Aku tak membencinya, aku justru mengharapkannya terlahir dan tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang bisa mengubah hidupku.

Aku tak menyalahkan Gaara, atas keadaanku. Tapi aku juga tak bisa memaafkannya. Ku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama aku pergi. Terutama Sasuke. Aku sangat menghawatirkannya. Tapi tak ada jalan lain, aku harus pergi.

**Skip Time...**

Kandunganku sudah memasuki usia lima bulan. Dan sudah dua bulan aku tak mendengar kabar tentang Sasuke. Aku merindukannya. Sangat. Tapi aku tak bisa menemuinya. Dengan keadaan perutku yang buncit seperti ini? Ah ku rasa tidak.

Aku bisa merasakan gerakan-gerakan kecil didalam perutku. Sesekali dia menendang jika aku mengajaknya bicara. Aku bahagia. Aku tak sabar ingin segera melihatnya. mungkin sekitar empat sampai lima bulan lagi aku bisa melihatnya. Waktu yang lama, meskipun menunggu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan.

Ugh... rasanya ada yang salah dengan perutku ini terasa sakit. "Baa-chan tolong...!", aku berteriak. "Ada apa Naru... Astaga apa yang terjadi kau pendarahan?", tanya Baa-chan padaku. "Entahlah Baa-chan aku merasakan sakit diperutku. Tolong Naru!", aku masih mengaduh merasakan sakit. "Jiraiya... cepat kemari bantu aku!", teriak baa-chan memanggil Jii-san. "Ada apa Tsunade, astaga Naru. Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Jii-saan saat melihat kondisiku. "Cepat telephone rumah sakit. Minta kirimkan ambulance kesini", perintah Tsunade.

Sekarang aku berada di _**Aesthetica Laser Center Paris Peraire**_**, **Paris, Prancis. Aku langsung dibawa ke unit gawat darurat dan langsung mendapatkan pertolongan pertama. "Bagaimana ini Tsunade, jika Minato tahu kondisi Naruto sekarang pasti dia akan marah.", Jiraiya menghawatirkan kondisi Naruto. "Tenang Jiraiya, Naru akan baik-baik saja.", tutur Tsunade.

Tak lama dokter menghampiriku dan mengulum senyum. "Kau hanya stres berat, apa yang kau fikirkan? Jangan terlalu membebani dirimu, rilekslah. Kau bisa pulang besok. Selamat istirahat.", Sang dokter yang bername Tag Kabuto meninggalkanku sendiri. Ada dua suster yang membantuku untuk pindah ke ruang rawat inap.

Aku sering mengalami pendarahan selama aku hamil. Karena kecelakaan waktu itu, kandunganku melemah. Beruntung bayi yang ada didalam perutku sehat dan kuat. Benar-benar memberikanku kekuatan dalam menjalani hidupku sekarang.

Aku sering berfikir jika hidupku akan benar-benar terpuruk. Tapi ternyata semua ketakutanku itu salah. Kenapa? Karena Tou-san sangat senang dengan kehamilanku ini. Sedangkan Tsunade baa-chan dan juga Jiraiya jii-san sangat antusias. Meskipun awalnya mereka tak mau mengakui bayi yang ada didalam perutku ini sebagai cicit cucu mereka. Tapi mereka berubah setelah mendengar keinginanku untuk mengurus calon bayiku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Naru-chan?", tanya Jiraiya-jiji padaku. "Aku baik-baik saja Jii-san.", dia mengelus kepalaku lembut. "Kau harus banyak Istirahat.", sambung Tsunade baa-chan. Aku hanya bisa menampakan senyuman lima jariku. "Kau ini, hanya bisa tersenyum saja. Jangan kira aku tak tahu, kau masih memikirkan pemuda pantat ayam itu kan?", seru baa-chan sambil memberikan jitakkan sayang dikepalaku. "Aaawww, sakit baa-chan. Jangan menjitakku seperti itu nanti aku jadi bodoh!", aku menggembunhkan pipiku. "Haaaah, kau ini selalu membuatku khawatir.", Tsunade baa-chan mengelus bekas jitakkannya dikepalaku.

"Naru ada kabar buruk tentang pemuda itu.", Aku beralih pada jii-san. "Kabar apa?", tanyaku polos. "Dia depresi karena kau menghilang.", tuturnya. Aku terdiam. "Dia terus mencarimu, apakah kita beritahu saja keadaanmu?", tanyanya padaku. "Jangan Jii-san, aku tak ingin dia tau keadaanku sekarang. Aku belum siap. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau istirahat saja ya?", perintahnya.

Aku menyamankan tubuhku untuk berbaring, tapi fikiranku melayang pada ucapan Jii-san tadi. Ya aku pergi tanpa pamit pada Sasuke. Aku tak ingin dia mengetahui kehamilanku. Aku bagaikan seorang stalker yang terus mengikuti Sasuke. Apapun yang dilakukannya aku pasti tahu. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Tapi aku takut dia meninggalkanku dengan keadaanku sekarang.

Aku sekarang membutuhkan seorang pendamping untuk mendampingiku dalam merawat dan membesarkan bayiku. Tapi apa Sasuke akan menerimaku? Aku sangsi. Tapi aku tak bisa menjalani ini sendiri. Bayiku butuh sosok seorang ayah. Tapi apa Sasuke bersedia menjadi ayah dari bayiku? aku tak tahu.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

Usia kehamilanku sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh. Dan perutku sudah semakin membuncit. Sudah empat bulan aku meninggalkan Konoha. Aku rindu Tou-san, dan juga Iruka-jii. _'Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Suke?', _gumamku dalam hati. Aku mengelus perutku, sesekali dia meresponku dengan menendang perutku. Dia sangat aktif dan selalu menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi. Terang saja diakan berada didalam perutku?

Musim dingin yang menyenangkan bagiku. Paris selalu membuatku merasa tenang. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu dibawah menara Eiffel. berjalan-jalan dan menikmati kota sejuta kenangan merukapan hobi baruku. Aku berjalan seorang diri, meskipun saat pulang nanti aku pasti diceramahi nenek awet muda itu. Tapi aku menyukainya. Bukankah seseorang sering mengomel itu adalah sebuah tanda akan kehawatiran?

Aku menghampiri sebuah restoran jepang yang menyediakan mie ramen. Sudah sangat lama aku tak memakan makanan favoritku itu. Karena Tsunade-baachan selalu melarangku. Katanya "Itu tidak baik untuk kehamilanmu!", begitulah.

Begitu banyak makanan Jepang yang bisa ku pesan disini. dari mulai takoyaki, Sushi hingga ramen. Tapi entah kenapa nafsu makanku hilang begitu saja. aku tak jadi makan ditempat itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku menyetop sebuah Taxi yang melintas dihadapanku.

Tunggu perutku sangat sakit, seperti sedang diremas. "Bisa kau antarkan aku ke rumah sakit tuan?", tanyaku pada sang supir. "Baik Nyonya.", Aku tak bisa menahan sakit ini lebih lama. Dan ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku melihat darah mengalir dikakiku. Ini pendarahan lagi? 'Kami-sama tolong aku!', gumamku.

Aku menelephone TSunade baa-chan untuk segera menyusulku ke rumah sakit. Terlintas bayangan wajah Sasuke dikepalaku. Aku sangat membutuhkannya. Aku menginginkan Sasuke berada disampingku sekarang.

Sesaat setelah aku sampai dirumah sakit aku langsung di larikan ke ruang operasi. Tsunade baa-chan yang melihat keadaanku menangis. selama satu jam penuh aku berada diruangan itu. Berbagai macam alat operasi terlihat mengkilat dimataku. Dokter Kabuto langsung menyuntikan morfin pada lenganku. Itu membuatku mati rasa. Aku tak merasakan sakit saat perutku disayat. Ya aku melihatnya.

Sebelumnya aku mendapatkan pertanyaan. "Apakah kau ingin menyelamatkan anakmu?", tanya sang dokter. "Ya, apapun lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk anakku", seruku. "Baiklah, kita lakukan operasi caesar segera. Anakmu terlahir prematur dan mungkin akan langsung masuk ruang inkubator. Kau bersedia?", tanyanya lagi. "Apapun yang terbaik untuk anakku lakukanlah dokter, aku mohon.". Maka tak lama setelah itu aku menjalani operasi caesar untuk menyelamatkan anakku. Aku tak mengerti. Tapi aku ingin hal yang terbaik untuknya.

**~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~**

Aku sangat merindukan Konoha. Ini sudah tujuh bulan aku meninggalkan Konoha dan putri kecilku sekarang berumur tiga bulan. Meskipun harus berada diruang inkubator selama dua bulan tapi putriku sekarang sangat sehat. Iris mata yang identik denganku membuatku bisa melihat cerminan diriku dimatanya. Surainya yang merah meningatkanku pada Kaa-san tapi sedikit berbeda. Dia mewarisi warna merah darah Gaara untuk rambutnya. Putriku sangat aktif. Bahkan diusianya yang ketiga dia mampu untuk tengkurap sendiri. Padahal biasanya seorang bayi bisa melakukannya disaat memasuki usia empat bulan.

Aku menikmati peranku sebagai seorang Kaa-san. Aku melupakan semua masa laluku. Dan memulai kehidupan baruku bersama putri kecilku. Yuki, Uzumaki Yuki. aku memberikan nama itu padanya karena menurutku nama itu sangat cocok untuknya.

Aku sekarang melanjutkan studiku di Univ. Pantheon-Sorbone mengambil studi Fassion disigne. aku memulai karirku, dengan membuka cabang Uzushio'Galeri di Paris. Aku menikmati pekerjaanku dan masa-masa kuliahku. Aku mengambil kelas percepatan karena aku berencana akan kembali ke Jepang setelah usia Yuki memasuki delapan bulan. Cukup kuat untuk menaiki pesawat.

Aku merencanakan semuanya. Aku bahkan sudah membuatkan pasport untuk Yuki. Karena Yuki lahir di Prancis, dia memiliki kewargenegaraan Prancis. Dan aku mengurus semua keperluan Yuki untuk berpindah kewarganegaraan. Aku akan segera kembali ke Jepang dan memulai dari awal kehidupanku disana bersama Yuki.

"Tou-san kapan kau sampai, kau tak mengabariku?", tanyaku saat melihat Tou-san ada diapartemenku. "Aku merindukan Yuki makanya Tou-san tak memberi kabar padamu karena tou-san sudah disini.", Aku melihat Tou-san menggendong Yuki yang sedang memakan sebuah biskuit khusus bayi. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Aku merasa beruntung karena Tou-san menerima kehadiran Yuki sebagai cucunya. Meskipun Yuki lahir tanpa seorang ayah. Dan aku melahirkan Yuki tanpa seorang suami. Umurku memang terbilang terlalu muda untuk mempunyai seorang anak. Tapi meskipun aku baru berumur sembilan belas tahun, aku bisa merawat Yuki dengan baik. Yuki bagaikan malaikat kecilku yang mampu meredakan segala rasa lelahku saat aku pulang bekerja dan kuliah. Aku sangat bahagia.

Kulihat Tou-san meletakkan Yuki pada boks bayinya. "Ne Naru kau masih ingat Sasuke?". Aku terdiam. Sudah lama aku gak mendengar nama itu. Bahkan aku tak lagi mengingat wajahnya. Tapi mengapa tou-san bertanya padaku? Aku tak mengerti. "Sasuke terus mencoba mencarimu. Tapi tou-san tak bisa lagi berbohong padanya Naru.", tuturnya. Aku tahu. Tou-san selalu berbohong pada Sasuke jika menanyakan keberadaanku. Bukan salahnya. Tapi aku yang memintanya untuk tak memberitahukan keberadaanku.

"Naru, kau masih mencintainya?", aku terdiam. Sama sekali tak menimpali ucapan tou-san. Perasaan itu tak pernah hilang dari hatiku. Tapi aku tak tahu. Sekarang aku tak sendiri. Ada Yuki yang membutuhkanku. Aku tak bisa egois dengan mementingkan perasaanku. "Aku tak tahu tou-san.", jawabku sekenanya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba tou-san menanyakannya?" . "Tou-san hanya tak ingin putri tou-san terus menyendiri. Yuki butuh seorang ayah Naru. Tou-san tahu Sasuke masih menunggumu.", jawabnya.

Sudah larut malam. Yuki sudah tidur lelap diranjangku. Aku menatap wajah polos putriku. Begitu damainya. Aku teringat ucapan tou-san tadi sore mengenai Sasuke. "Apa kau masih menungguku Suke, meskipun Yuki ada bersamaku?". Aku tak berhenti memikirkannya.

Aku masih ingat saat Sasuke menungguiku dirumah sakit. Wajahnya begitu tenang. Tampan dan juga sangat membuatku tak berhenti menatapnya. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya seperti kehilangan. Aku fikir mungkin dia akan baik-baik saja saat aku meninggalkan Konoha. Tapi semuanya tak sesuai perkiraanku. Tou-san menceritakan semua perilaku Sasuke. Dari mulai ia sering mabuk, membuat onar dan juga sering mempermainkan wanita.

Tou-san mendapat semua kabar itu dari Shikamaru yang sering datang untuk menanyakan keberadaanku. Mungkin dengan begitu dia aka mendapatkan informasi tentangku. Untung saja tou-san tidak termakan alibinya itu. Dan aku masih disini menjalani kehidupanku bersama Yuki dengan tenang.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

Setiap kali aku melihat Yuki, entah mengapa aku selalu melihat sosok Sasuke. Aku yakin Sasuke bukan ayah Yuki. Tapi kenapa aku selalu melihat bayangan Sasuke dimata Yuki? Ini sangat aneh. "Yuki-chan sudah siap?", tanyaku pada Yuki. "Kaa-chan Yuki ikut, Kaa-chan!", Yuki sudah berumur delapan bulan dan mulai berceloteh. Ini juga sudah setahun dan sudah saatnya aku kembali ke Konoha. Aku menggendong Yuki dan mencubit pipi gembulnya gemas. "Yuki-chan kita akan ke Konoha. Bertemu fengan jii-san apa kau senang?", tanyaku. Yuki mengangguk dengan mata berbinar.

Hari ini aku akan meninggalkan Paris dan kembali ke Konoha. Aku hanya berharap bisa menjalani kehidupanku bersama dengan Yuki. Tsunade baa-chan dan juga Jiraiya Jii-san mengantarku hingga bandara. Berhubung mereka mengurusi perusahaan dan juga butikku disini mereka tak bisa kembali ke Konoha bersamaku. "Hati-hati ya Naru-chan, jaga Yuki-chan dan rawatlah dengan baik.", baa-can mengingatkanku. "Ha'i baa-chan", aku mengiyakan. "Yuki-chan jangan rewel pada kaa-san mu ya sayang?", Jiraiya-jiji menepuk pucuk kepala Yuki gemas. Sedangkan Yuki asik dengan mainan yang dipegangnya.

Tak lama aku memasukki pesawat yang akan menuju Konoha. 'Semoga aku bisa bahagia bersama Yuki di sana', aku berharap.

**Naruto Pov Off...**

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

Setahun berlalu semenjak Naruto meninggalkan Konoha karena Kehamilannya. Selama satu tahun itu ia habiskan untuk merawat Yuki-sang putri-hingga ia tumbuh menjadi balita yang sangat lucu. Iris mata sewarna sappier nya mencerminkan Naruto didalamnya. sedangkan surainya yang merah selalu mengingatkan Naruto pada sosok pemuda yang tak ingin diingatnya lagi. Tapi apa boleh buat takdir yang mengharuskan Yuki terlahir dengan gen yang dimiliki tou-sannya bukan?

Hari ini Naruto menginjakkan kakinya lagi di Jepang. Sangat berbeda memang dengan saat ia meninggalkan Jepang setahun lalu. Sekarang ada Yuki yang berada dalam gendongannya. Naruto menampakkan senyum tulusnya tat kala melihat seorang pria dewasa tengah menunggunya di pintu keluar bandara. Naruto menghampirinya dengan langkah yang mantap untuk kembali menjalani hari-harinya di Negara asalnya kini.

"Tou-san sudah lama menunggu?", sapa Naruto pada sipria. "Tak lama untuk menunggu cucu-ku yang manis ini!", tinpal Minato sambil mengambil Yuki dan menggendongnya. "Jiijii,", Yuki terpekik saat Minato mencium pipi gembulnya. "Kau sangat lucu Yuki-chan", Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah Minato yang menggoda Yuki. "Ayo, kita pulang!", ajak Minato. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Sesampainya di mansion Namikaze, Naruto dan Yuki disambut oleh para butler yang telah berbaris menunggu kedatangan sang pewaris Namikaze Corp. Semua butler memberikan salam dan ucapan selamat datang pada Naruto dan juga Yuki. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman malaikatnya dan ucapan terimakasih.

Yuki yang tertidur dalam gendongan minato tak terusik meskipun keadaan diruang keluarga itu sangatlah berisik. Naruto yang melihat Yuki terlelap karena lelah, langsung mengambilnyan dari gendongan Minato. Dan langsung membawanya ke kamar milik Naruto. Yuki dibaringkan di atas ranjang Quensize nya yang berwarna orange terang. Narutopun mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan duduk di sofa sambil menikmati pemandangan indah dari balkon kamar yang sengaja dibukanya.

_'Sepertinya sudah lama aku merindukan susana ini!'_, Naruto tersenyum memandangi langit sore yang mulai menampakkan semburat senja dilangit yang cerah. Naruto kemudian menghampiri Yuki dan mengganti semua pakaian yang dipakainya dengan sebuah piama tidur bergambar tedy bear. Narutopun akhirnya keluar dari kamar menuju ke ruang makan setelah dilihatnya Yuki tidur dengan lelapnya.

"Ne Naru, kenapa Tsunade dan Jiraiya tak ikut pulang bersamamu?", tanya Minato memecah keheningan kala makan malam itu sedang berlangsung. "Mereka mengurusi butik dan perusahaan yang baru saja aku dirikan tou-san, mereka sebagai orang kepercayaanku.",jawab Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu disana Naru, bukankah kau mahaswa baru disana?", tanya Minato lagi."Aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha Univercity tou-san, karena aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Yuki ataupun membawa Yuki bersamaku. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk sering menaiki pesawat!", jawab Naruto. "Baiklah, jadi kapan kau mulai masuk Kuliah?", tanya Minato lagi. "Mungkin minggu depan tou-san karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan terlebih duli sebelum mengurus administrasiku di KU", tutup Naruto. "Baiklah kalau begitu, tou-san harap kau tak meninggalkan tou-san lagi".

Naruto ingat betul bagaimana Minato melarangnya untuk pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Apalagi setelah mengetahui kondisi Sasuke yang sangat kehilangan dirinya. Naruto tak menyangka jika akibatnya akan sejauh itu. Tapi Naruto membulatkan tekad untuk merawat dan membesarkan Yuki dengan tangannya sendiri. Bahkan Naruto sama mencoba untuk menjadi stalker Sasuke dengan memberhentikan semua orang yang ia suruh untuk mengikuti Sasuke.

Naruto mencintainya, Sangat. Bahkan Naruto sampai ingin kembali meskipun Yuki masih berada didalam perutnya. Tapi Naruto mengurungkan niatnya, karena mungkin Naruto tak pantas untuk Sasuke. Mungkin tak ada yang tahu bagaimana Naruto merindukan sosok pantat ayam menyebalkan a..k.a Sasuke yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi semuanya terpatahkan. Karena menurutnya tak ada yang lebih penting dari pada bayi yang dikandungnya.

Yah begitulah Naruto dengan segala kontra di hatinya. Antar menginginkan Sasuke dan membesarkan Yuki. Tapi apakah mungkin Sasuke masih menunguinya hingga sekarang? Bahkan menurut yang Naruto tahu, kini Sasuke kembali menjalani kehidupannya seperti saat dulu Naruto belum mengenalnya. Haruskah Naruto peduli? Tapi siapa dirinya ikut campur kehidupan Orang lain? Bahkan diinyapun memutuskan untuk mninggalkan Konoha dei Yuki. Menurutnya tak ada yang lebih penting dibandingkan Yuki. Bahkan Naruto rela meninggalkan Sasuke demi Yuki. Tapi Naruto tak tahu takdir yang sebenarnya akan menyapanya saat Naruto kmbali bertemu dengan cintanya yang lama ditinggalkannya.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

Hari ini Naruto beriap untuk memulai kehidupan barunya di Jepang. Setelah setahun terakhir dirinya tinggal di Paris, Prancis. Dengan segudang jadwal yang sudah Naruto susun dengan baik dalam jurnalnya. Naruto memulai semuanya dengan mengurus Yuki terlebih dahulu. Naruto tidak memberikan Yuki pada babysister sebelum Yuki siap dan bersih. Babysister yang dipekerjakan Naruto hanya mengurus Yuki disaat Naruto pergi. Sedangkan Jika Naruto berada dirumah, Yuki hanya boleh diurus dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto.

"Yuki-chan sudah siap. Yuki kaa-san tinggal ya? Nanti Yuki kaa-san ajak jalan-jalan ya?", Naruto mengajak Yuki yang diajak bicara asyiiik memainkan rambut Naruto yang terjuntai. "Nah, Yuki jangan nakal, jangan membuat susternya nangis ya?", perintah Naruto lembut. Yuki hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang Kaa-san. "Kaa-san pergi dulu ya sayang?", Naruto memberikan Yuki pada sang baby sister a.k.a Hanabi. Yuki dengan penurutnya langsung berpindah ke gendongan Hanabi dan tersenyum riang pada Naruto. "Hana, persiapkan Yuki untuk ku bawa jalan-jalan nanti sore sepulang dari galeri sekitar pukul dua sore ini. Kau juga harus ikut yah?", perintah Naruto pada Hanabi. "Baik Nyonya, akan saya persiapkan", jawab Hanabi. "Tak perlu seformal itu Hana, umurku bahkan lebih muda darimu. Anggap saja kita berteman ya? Dan jangan panggil aku Nyonya, panggil aku Na-ru-to okey?", Naruto menepuk pundak Hanabi. "Baiklah, Nyo ekh... Naruto-san", jawab Hanabi canggung. "Nah begitu, tapi jangan dengan kau sisipkan embel-embel -san di belakang namaku yah?", naruto tersenyum maklum. "Baik, Naru!", Hanabi mengoreksi ucapnya. "Nah begitu lebih baik".

Naruto mengendarai Bugati hitam miliknya, menuju ke Konoha Univercity. Hanya memerlukan waktu setengah jam dengan kecepatan yang lumayan kencang. Naruto masih trauma dengan kecelakaan yang melibatkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Dan Naruto tidak lagi mngendarai mobil dengan kecepatan maksimal setelah kejadian itu.

Sesampainya di Konoha Univercity, Naruto meninggalkan mobilnya di parkiran. Dengan mengenakan dres selutut dengan warna krem dan juga mantel coklat yang panjangnya sama dengan delres yang dikenakan, Naruto terlihat sangat fashionable di padukan dengan boot berhak tinggi sewarna kulitnya menambah kesan manis dan berkelas secara bersamaan. Naruto menenteng tas sedang sewarna dengan dres yang dikenakannya, ia sampirkan dibahunya.

Naruto menyusuri koridor fakultas Fashion designe dengan banyaknya pandangan memuja dari kalangan mahasiswa/i yang berpapasan dengannya. Diusianya yang baru menginjak sembilan belas tahun, mungkin tak akan ada yang percaya jika Naruto sudah memiliki seorang putri. Dengan penmpilannya sekrang bisa dipastikan jika Naruto dengan sejuta pesonanya bisa menaklukan hati setiap pria yang melihatnya.

Naruto mmasuki ruang administrasi fakultas Fasion Designe untuk mengurus kepindahannya dari Universitasnya di Paris. Satu jam berselang semua keperluannya telah selesai. Naruto kembali mlangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang ia parkirkan di depan gedung utama KU. Naruto tak menyadari jika sepasang mata beriris perak tak berpupil memperhatikannya. "Rupanya ku sudah kembali Naru!".

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

Hari masih terlihat sangat terik meskipun sekarang sudah nemasuki musim dingin, Naruto hanya menatap langit yang cerah dengan bayang-bayang yang masih menggelayuti fikirannya. Jauu di dalam hatinya ia merindukan si Teme nya, pemuda arogan yang mencuri hatinya. Tapi Naruto tak bisa egois karena Yuki sekarang ada bersamanya, dalam hidupnya sekarang tak ada yang lebih penting dan berarti selain daripada Yuki.

Yuki yang berumur sembilan bulan, sekarang sedang asik mengemut sebuah biskuit yang Naruto berikan. Mengingat cuaca masih bersahabat ia memutuskan untuk membawa Yuki jalan jalan. Hanabi yang sadar akan tingkah sang majikan yang terus hanyut dalam lamunannya mengerutkan dahinya. Merasa aneh dan sangat tak biasa.

Biasanya Naruto akan berceloteh ria meakipun dia hanya jadi satu-satunya orang yang aktif berbicara. Tapi sekarang majikannya yang cerita itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ano.. apakah Naru-chan baik-baik saja?", tanyanya dengan nada canggung karena memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan yang menurutnya kurang pantas jika dilihat dari sisi kirinya yang notabene adalah pekerja yang bekerja pada Naruto.

Naruto sadar dari lamunannya dan melirik Hanabi dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Aku tidak apa-apa Hana, aku hanya teringat seseorang", tuturnya. "Kau merindukan orang itu?", tanya Hanabi. "Mungkin,", dengan polosnya Naruto menjawab. Hanabi hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Apakah dia seorang pria?", lanjutnya lagi penasaran. "Ya, dia pria yang aku sukai sebelum meninggalkannya.", Hanabi mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. "Ah Hana, aku sangat menyedihkan. "Kenapa begitu?", Hana bertanya.

_**Flashback On...**_

Hari itu terlihat mendung dan awan berarak mengikuti hembusan angin yang terasa dingin menusuk kulit. Naruto memandang lekat-lekat wajah pemuda yang sekarang ia cintai. Tapi mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya dia memandang wajah itu. Naruto tahu jika dirinya sekarang menanggung beban hidup yang seharusnya tidak ia alami di usianya yang baru saja menginjak delapan belas tahun. Tapi apa boleh buat. Naruto tak bisa menentang Takdir.

Tujuh bulan ia meninggalkan Konoha dan sekarang ia berada di ruang meja operasi. Naruto merasakan perutnya seperti dipelintir dan kram yang teramat menyakitkan. Dalam hatinya ia menjerit meneriakkan nama sang pemuda yang selama ini ia tinggalkan. berharap mendapatkan kekuatan dari sang pemuda yang dia tinggalkan jauh di Konoha. Naruto pun merasakan matanya memberat saat dokter itu menyuntikkan obat bius pada lengannya. Naruto menutup matanya dan tak merasakan apapun selai semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Naruto melihat sebuah kegelapan yang sangat pekan dihadapanya. Tapi Naruto seakan tertarik kedalamnya. Naruto tak bisa melihat apapun. Tapi terdengar suara erangan frustasi yang sayup sayup memanggil namanya. Naruto mengikuti arah dari suara itu. Tapi ia tak menyangka jika orang yang begitu ia rindukan terlihat sangat kacau dan menyedihkan. Sorot matanya kosong dan hampa.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Naru. apakah kau tidak mencintaiku?", Tanya sang pemuda saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan iris sappier Naruto. "Suke", suara Naruto tercekat merasakan sesak dalam dadanya. "Kau meninggalkanku Naru, sendirian disini", Teriak pemuda itu. "Kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu.", sang pemuda bangkit dari posisi terduduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kembalilah Naru, Kembalilah padaku", Namun dalam sekejap pemuda itu menghilang dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dalam ruang gelap hampa nan kosong ini.

_**Flashback Off...**_

Naruto terisak menceritakan semua beban yang ia tanggung. "Aku sangat merindukannya Hana, tapi bagaimana dengan Yuki. Dia putriku. Aku takut jika dia tak akan menerima Yuki, tapi setelah aku meninggalkan Konoha hanya kosong yang merasuk di jiwaku. Serasa ada yang tertinggal. Tatapan matanya seakan kecewa padaku. Aku harus bagaimana?". Dan dalam sekejap ia merasa beban itu sedikit menguap saat ia menceritakannya pada Hanabi. Hanabi mengerti keadaan Naruto dari awal ia mengenal majikannya ini. Tapi Hanabi tak menyangka jika wanita dihadapannya ini memiliki masa lalu yang bisa diartikan dengan sulit untuk dijalani seorang diri.

"Naru, sebaiknya kau temui pemuda itu dan katakan yang sejujurnya. Jika kau mencintainya. Mengenai Yuki-chan itu butuh proses untuk menerimanya, setidaknya kau sudah berusaha untuk menjelaskannya.", Hanabi memberikan solusi dari apa yang Naruto tanyakan.

"Aku mengerti, temuilah dia Naru sebelum semuanya terlambat. Jika kau membiarkan dia berfikir kau menghianatinya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Maka bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti. Tapi kalian menyakiti hati kalian sendiri.", tutur Hanabi bijak. Naruto mmikirkan semua ucapan Hanabi. Dan itu benar adanya. Tapi sekarang kemana dia harus mencari Sasuke? Pemuda yang ia rindukan. Mansion Saringan. Ya itu benar. Tapi Naruto menggelengkan kwpalanyaa. Dia merasa khawatir jika harus pergi ke mansion itu lagi.

Ketika malam menjelang dan Naruto kembali ke mansion Uzumaki, Naruto di kagetkan dengan keberadaan pria yang selama ini ia rindukan. Betapa ia terkejutnya, hingga ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah pria yang ada dihadpnnya. Naruto bagaikan mmbeku dan tak bisa mnggerakan tubuhnya. Ajaib. Bahkan Yuki yang ada pada keretanyapun dibuat tak mengerti karena tak ada repon yang dia dapatkan dari sang Kaa-dan yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Hai Naru... Lama tak berjumpa!"

"K-kau..."

**TBC...**

**Maaf telat banget update nya banyak kesibukan di duta(dunia nyata)yang harus saya kerjaka sehingga membiarkan fic ini gkk di update hampir 10 hari lamanya... Gomen ya para readers... semoga tidak mengecewakan... jika mengecewakan say mohon maaf... feelnya saat nulis tiba-tiba hilang di tambah sibuk banget jadi Gomennasaii yaa?**

**yang berkenan untuk RIVIEW please...!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi isi cerita ini punya saya**

**FemNaruto x Sasuke**

**Rate M **

**Drama, Romance**

**Chapter 12**

**Mungkin abal, mungkin GaJe, mungkin typo, mungkin juga gak sesuai dengan selera para readers semuanya. Tapi dengan saya terus mencoba untuk memasuki dunia fic standart para readers, saya akan terus mengusahakan yang terbaik.**

**Waktunya balas riview:**

**Hyull**

**/Iya ini happy end**

**mifta cinya**

**/Itu rahasia, :D**

** .12576**

**/Cup..cup... Nanti Narunya d balikin ke Sasu kok... tpi ada jalannya sendiri... dont cry again ok?**

**choikim1310**

**its okay lnjttt **

**/Ini udc lanjut, selamat membaca**

**julihrc**

**/Hayooo, tebakannya siapa?hehehe**

**Dark **

**/Gaara ya? Emph... nanti ada jalan ceritanya sendiri klo Gaara di tunggu aja ya?**

**Aiko Michishige, Namikaze Eiji, 85**

**/Ini udc lanjut, selamat membaca**

**ayurifanda15**

**/Target mungkin di bawah 20 biar gkk ngbosenin, tapi mudah"n 3-4 chap lagi... thanks buat support y...**

**andikayoga784**

**/emph... begitu yah? soalnya udc dua kali di edit ulang, mungkin masih ada yang terlewat, makasih atas masukannya. tapi bgitulah bahasa yg terlintas d otak saya, gomen.**

**AprilianyArdeta**

**/hayooo, siapa? hehehe. iya ini udc di lanjut kok, selamat membaca**

**zadita uchiha**

**/Yuki d culik? boleh tuh, makasih atas sarannya... tapi sepertinya Uchiha-san satu pemikiran dengan saya, kalo SasuNaru y gkk bkal romence dlu kali yah, soalnya bkal ada yang dilema... xixixi updatenya mungkin sekarang rutin seminggu satu kali, karena saya sekarang sibuk kerja jadii gkk bisa ngtik semaunya kaya kmren... Gomen ne.**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ, KLICK KEY BACK and DONT COMEBACK**

Pagi hari yang hangat telah menyapa kota Konoha. Begitu indah dan juga begitu bersemangat. Namun tidak bagi Sasuke. Sasuke terbangun dan menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Hampa. Tak ada seulas senyum-pun yang hinggap di wajah tampannya. Sasuke berubah menjadi lelaki _slenge_-an, semuanya berawal dari satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Meskipun mentari selalu menampakkan keceriaanya, namun bagi Sasuke matahari yang selalu dirindukannya entah berada dimana. Meskipun terang benderang kala siang, namun terasa bagaikan malam pekat untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke menjalani aktifitas sebiasa mungkin. Meskipun hatinya enggan. Walaupun akhirnya Sasuke menjalaninya dengan terpaksa. Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, Sasuke turun dari kamarnya untuk sarapan di ruang makan. Sudah ada Itachi, Neji dan Shikamaru.

"Kau akan kuliah hari ini Suke?", tanya Itachi. Namun hanya di jawab dengan tradmark andalannya saja, "Hn". Shikamaru terlelap dengan melipatkan kedua tangan diatas meja makan. Dan Neji menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Hei Sasu, kau tak ingin mencari wanita lain?", tanya Neji. "Maksudmu?", tanya Sasuke. "Haaaah, kau ini. Sudah hampir dua tahun ini kau tidak pergi berkencan Sasu. Apa tidak bosan menunggu si pirang kembali?", Neji menghela nafas bosan. "Hn", jawab Sasuke. Padahal jauh didalam hatinya Sasuke ingin sekali mencari sendiri keberadaan si pirangnya yang lama menghilang.

Setelah sarapan Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil yang tergantung di dinding garasi tempat mobilnya terparkir. Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya memegang dadanya, takut terserang penyakit jantung saking cepatnya Sasuke memacu mobilnya.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Neji menatap bosan pada Itachi yang masih hanyut dalam aroma kopi yang menjadi teman sarapannya. "Hey Tachi, kenapa kau diam saja? Padahal selama ini kau tahu keberadaan Naruto. Apa kau tak kasian pada Sasuke?", tanyanya. "Biarkanlah dia begitu, nanti dia sendiri yang menemukannya.", jawab Itachi. "Ck, kau ini. Kemarin aku melihat Naruto dikampus!", seru Neji. "Benarkah?", tanya Shikamaru yang baru tersadar dari alam mimpinya. "Ya, dan dia sepertinya akan kuliah dikampus kita Shika.", lanjut Neji. "Baguslah. Biar Sasuke mendapatkan obatnya!", seru Shikamaru klise.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Mansion Uzumaki**

Naruto menggendong Yuki dengan hati hati sambil menuruni tangga untuk sarapan di ruang makan. Yuki yang masih menggunakan piyamanya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Dengan raut wajah yang masih terlihat mengantuk dan masih terlihat belum sepenuhnya sadar, Yuki mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putri semata wayangnya yang semalaman bermain dan baru tertidur ketika malam telah larut.

"Selamat pagi Tou-san!", sapa ceria Naruto seperti bias pada Minato. "Selamat pagi, Naru. Yuki baru bangun?", tanyanya ketika melihat Yuki masih menggunakan piyamanya bergambar rubah merah. "Iya tou-san belum sempat aku mandikan. Karena terlihat masih mengantuk", jawab Naruto sambil mendudukan Yuki dipangkuannya. "Kau kuliah hari ini Naru?", tanya Minato. "Iya tou-san.", Naruto menepuk nepuk punggung Yuki yang kembali terlelap dalam pelukan Naruto. "Hanabi, kemarilah!", seru Naruto. "Ada yang perlu saya bantu Naru-chan?", dengan ragu Hanabi menyebut Naruto dengan suffix -chan. "Tolong tidurkan Yuki dikamar, dan jaga dia baik baik ya Hana?", Naruto tersenyum sambil memberikan Yuki pada Hanabi. Hanabi pun mengangguk dan membawa Yuki kembali ke kamarnya

"Ne tou-san, mengapa dia disini semalam?", tanya Naruto. Minato tahu pasti, jika Naruto pasti akan menanyakan keberadaan seorang pemuda dirumahnya tanpa ijinnya semalam. "Maafkan tou-san Naru, kau marah pada tou-san?", tanya Minato lebih dulu. "Tidak tou-san, hanya saja Naru merasa tak ingin menemuinya lagi", Minato mengerti tentang perasaan putrinya. "Ne Naru, dia pemegang perusahaan Sabaku Corp, tou-san pun awalnya tak percaya. Tapi apa boleh buat Rei sang Presedir Sabaku Corp menunjuknya untuk mengurus perusahaannya. Apa kau keberatan?", tanya Minato. "Tidak, Naru tak keberatan. Lagipula tak seharusnya tou-san mencampurkan urusan keluarga dengan urusan perusahaan bukan?" tanyanya. "Kau sangat pengertian Naru. Jadi apa yang semalam terjadi saat Gaara melihat Yuki?", tanya Minato. Sedangkan Naruto mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi malam tadi.

_**Flashback On...**_

"Hai Naru... Lama tak berjumpa!", sapa pemuda bersurai merah dihadannya yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Sekilas terbayang kembali, kenangan yang sangat ingin Naruto lupakan. "K-kau...", sebisa mungkin Naruto mengendalikan dirinya. Naruto tak ingin terlihat lemah, terlebih dihadapan pemuda yang merupakan ayah biologis Yuki.

"Kau baik baik saja Naru?", tanya pemuda itu lagi. "Ah, aku tak apa Gaara. Kau sedang apa disini?", tanya Naruto senatural mungkin. "Aku ada pekerjaan bersama Minato-jiisan", Gaara melihat sekilas gadis kecil dipelukan Naruto. Tapi Gaara tak bisa memungkiri jika gadis kecil itu memiliki surai yang sama dengannya. "Kau menggendong siapa Naru?", sambung Gaara. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yuki, '_Mungkin sudah saatnya aku memberi tahu Gaara'_, batin Naruto. "Dia putriku, Yuki", sekilas Naruto dapat melihat pancaran sebuah tanya dari iris jade milik Gaara. Seolah mengerti Naruto memberikan Yuki pada Hanabi untuk ditidurkan dikamarnya.

Gaara mengikuti Naruto dengan berjalan dibelakangnya setelah Naruto memintanya untuk berbicara berdua. Gazebo menjadi tempat yang dituju Naruto. Gaara pun mendudukan dirinya berseberangan dengan Naruto. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naru?", tanya Gaara to the point. "Ini mengenai Yuki," jawab Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?", tanya Gaara. Seakan Naruto bisa menyelami hatinya, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Gaara hanya bisa terperangah dengan pengakuan Naruto. "Benarkah dia putriku Naru?", tanya Gaara tak percaya. "Iti benar Gaara, kau tak melihat identiknya dua denganmu? hanya sifat cerianya dan iris matanya yang mirip denganku.", jawab Naruto. "Kau tidak mempermainkanku Naru?", tanya Gaara.

"Untuk apa aku berbuat seperti itu Gaara? Apa untungnya untukku? berharap kau menikahiku? Aku tidak mengharapkan itu.", jawab Naruto serius. Terdengar suaranya yang sedikit bergetar menahan buncahan emosi yang menggelayuti perasaannya sekarang. "Gaara, meskipun kau tak mengakui Yuki sebagai putrimu. Tapi dia tetap putriku. Takkan ku biarkan siapapun mengambilnya dari hidupku. Termasuk Kau!", pinta Naruto tegas. Gaara merasakan gejolak emosi didalam hatinya. Merasa senang jika Yuki adalah putrinya. Tapi Gaara bisa merasakan kesedihan. Merasa bersalah atas apa yang diperbuatnya dulu pada Naruto.

"Jadi, apakah aku boleh berkunjung menemuinya Naru?", tanya Gaara. "Tentu, Yuki membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah Gaara. Tapi kuharap kau tak mengambil Yuki dariku!", Gaarapun mengangguk. "Naru, aku masih mencintaimu seperti dulu. Mungkinkah kita bisa kembali seperti dulu? dan memberikan keluarga yang utuh untuk Yuki?", tanpa jeda Gaara menuturkan keinginannya. Berharap Narutopun mempunyai pemikiran yang sama dengannya. "Maaf Gaara, aku tak bisa.", Naruto meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di Gazebo dengan segudang tanya yang menghantui pikirannya.

_**Flashback Off...**_

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah memberitahukan ini pada Gaara?", tanya Minato menanggapi cerita dari sang putri tercinta. "Ya begitulah tou-san, mungkin dengan begitu sedikit bebanku terangkat.", jawab Naruto dengan raut muka yang tak bisa ditebak. Ini terasa terlalu cepat untuknya bertemu dengan lelaki merah itu. Karena tidak mungkinkan Yuki terus disembunyikannya?

"Naru, bagaimana jika Sasuke menemuimu di KU?", sesaat Naruto tersentak dengan pertanyaan Minato. Mencoba untuk menekan segala gejolak perasaan yang tiba tiba menyesakkan dadanya. Mendengar sebuah nama yang selama ini ia rindukan, membuat perasaan yang di pendamnya selama ini menguat dan menjadi sebuah dilema untuknya. Minato menyadari gestur putrinya yang menjadi menegang, dan Minato bisa melihat betapa rindunya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tousan, bisakah kita tak membicarakan hal itu?", elak Naruto. Minato sadar jika putrinya ini masih belum bisa melupakan pemuda yang dicintainya hingga saat ini meskipun Naruto telah memiliki Yuki. "Baiklah. Tousan berangkat ke kantor dulu ya Naru?", Minatopun bangkit kemudian mengambil jas dan tas nya. Sekilas ia mencium kening putrinya, Naruto.

Tak lama berselang Naruto pun akhirnya menyudahi acara sarapan pagi itu dan bergegas untuk berangkat ke KU. Ini adalah hari pertamanya, tidak lucukan jika dihari pertamanya Naruto sudah terlambat? Meskipun dengan segudang pekerjaan kantor dan urusan galeri yang sekarang dikelolanya, tapi Naruto masih menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinannya selama ini. Tak sekalipun ia menelantarkan pekerjaannya.

Begitu pula dengan kuliahnya yang menjadi prioritas utamanya setelah Yuki . Menurutnya pendidikan itu penting. Narutopun memacu mobil Bugaty miliknya dengan kecepatan sedang, dan hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit untuk sampai di Konoha Univercity.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

Sasuke yang telah memarkirkan mobil Ferarry hitam miliknya, menjadi pusat perhatian semua mahasiswi KU. Tak hanya sekedar tampan, dengan kekayaan yang melimpah dan merupakan adik dari pemilik Uchiha Corp. Siapa yang tak akan tertarik dengan pesona dan kharismanya sebagai pria dewasa yang memiliki nilai plus plus dimata kaum hawa? bahkan di antara kaum adampun banyak yang memandang segan dan juga takjub akan semua yang dimiliki Sasuke.

Tapi seketika semua perhatian itu berpaling, pada seorang mahasiswi cantik yang baru saja turun dari mobil Bugatty merah miliknya. Sosoknya sungguh sangat mempesona. Menonjolkan kredibilitas yang tinggi, fashionable, dan juga elegan disaat yang bersamaan. Celana jins yang dipadukan dengan kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna baby blue terkesan manis. Wedges sewarna kulit yang melekat dikaki jenjang nya dan tas serupa warna sepatunya, bagaikan paduan trend fashion yang benar benar sempurna. Tak ada satu pun yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang mahasiswi blonde.

Sasuke yang berdiri diseberang sang mahasiswi blonde hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya. Terlintas sebuah nama dalam benaknya, namun fikirannya menolak keras. Tak percaya. Sulit untuk dipercaya.

_'Benarkah...?'_, hanya satu pertanyaan yang terlintas. Sasuke tanpa sadar melangkahakan kakinya menuju sang mahasiswi blonde yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Namun nampaknya dia tak menyadari, jika Sasuke sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Saat Sasuke berpapasan, mahasiswi blonde itu seperti tak menyadari keberadaanya. Sasuke yakin jika mahasiswi itu melihatnya dalam. Sasuke bagaikan membeku seketika, ketika mahasiswi blonde itu melewatinya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. "Naruto.", Sasuke bergumam.

**Naruto Pov**

Aku melajukan mobilku dengan santai, ini masih pagi dan jalanan masih cukup lengang. berhubung jam kantor sudah berlangsung semenjak setengah jam yang lalu. Jadi aku tak perlu berpartisipasi dalam kemacetan kota Konoha pagi ini.

Pagi ini aku meningglkan Yuki yang masih tertidur. Kuharap setelah ia bangun, tak membuat Hana-chan kerepotan. Putriku itu sangat aktif dan tak bisa diam. Persis seperti diriku waktu kecil. Mengingatnya saja aku sudah merasa senang, bahagia. Hidupku lengkap dengan kehadirannya.

Kuparkirkan mobilku di tempat parkir KU. Inilah kampusku yang baru, meskipun baru satu minggu kembali. Tapi rasanya aku tak pernah meninggalkan tempat kelahiranku ini. Merasa nyaman dan tentram. Tapi tunggu, aku melihat sosoknya. Pemuda yang dulu sangat aku cintai. Apakah aku bermimpi? tampaknya tidak. Ini nyata. benar benar nyata.

Aku melihatnya berjalan kearahku, hatiku bergejolak. Rindu. Tapi ini bukan saatnya. Aku tak boleh kalah. Biarlah untuk sekali ini saja aku melewatinya, tanpa menatap matanya. Kami-sama, tolonglah. Sepertinya kakiku mendadak lemas saat ku tatap sekilas matanya.

Begitu memabukkanku. Sungguh. Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Dia semakin dekat, dia menatapku lekat. Namun aku berusaha untuk menghindari tatapannya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku jauh keatas langit cerah tanpa awan yang menghalangi.

Aku melewatinya. Aku tak melihatnya. Aku berpura pura tak melihatnya. Tapi mengapa hatiku merasa kecewa? apakah aku begitu merindukannya? Rasanya tidak. Tapi, aku ingin sekali membalikkan badan dan menatapnya. Aku ingin. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Biarlah. Kali ini saja, tolong biarkan aku. _'Sasuke...'_.

**Naruto Pov Off**

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Skip Time**

Mata kuliah pun berakhir ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 14.35. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang telah membereskan semua alat tulis dan gambarnya. Naruto menjalani semuanya dengan bersemangat, dan senyuman yang tak luput dari wajahnya yang membuatnya nampak cantik sempurna. Tak heran jika di hari pertamanya Naruto langsung menjadi mahasiswi populer.

Ditempat lain, Sasuke terus menatap ke arah koridor gedung dimana Naruto berada di dalamnya. Sasuke benar benar tak percaya dengan sikap Naruto yang seakan mengacuhkannya saat bertemu untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Naruto menghilang.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan hinggap dihatinya. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin Sasuke ketahui tentangnya. Namun semuanya sirna saat Naruto berlalu melewatinya begitu saja. Kecewa pasti. Tapi mengapa Naruto mengabaikannya? mungkinkah Naruto tak mencintainya lagi? Apakah ada pria lain yang mengisi hatinya? Menggantikan posisinya di hati Naruto? Ini membuatnya frustasi.

Sekian lama menunggu, dan saat bertemu diacuhkan begitu saja? Bahkan mencoba untuk menyapapun tidak? Masih banyak pertanyaan yang menguras fikiran Sasuke. Tapi semuanya seakan sirna kala Sasuke melihat senyuman matahati cerah yang begitu menyilaukan. Bahkan bisa memercikan api kehidupan dalam jiwa yang telah lama padam.

Perasaan yang berkecamuk menguap begitu saja. Berganti dengan rasa rindu yang menyeruak, mendesak untuk segera disampaikan. Bagaikan terhipnotis, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sang blonde.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya, menjadi gugup. Ini bahkan tak terduga. Seakan berat kakinya untuk melangkah, tapi perasaannya mencegah otaknya untuk menghindari pria didepannya. Sangat membuat gamang. Tapi cepat atau lambat ini pasti akan terjadi.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Selintas ia bisa melihat betapa banyak rasa yang tersimpan dihati gadis yang kini ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Sudah lama Sasuke menantikan momen ini. Bertemu kembali dengan mataharinya. Dalam hitungan detik, gadis itu kini berada di hadapannya. Tak membuang waktu, Sasuke memeluk tubuh ramping sang gadis dengan erat. Meresap aroma sitrus yang menguar menyapa indra penciumannya. Namun sang gadis menegang, dan bergetar. "Sasuke...". Terdengar gumaman dari sang gadis, tapi Sasuke lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tolong, biarkanlah sebentar saja!", seakan de javu Sasuke merasakan emosi yang tersampaikan. Meskipun berbeda. Namun kehangatan yang diberikan sang gadis masih sama seperti saat dulu, Sasuke memeluknya pertama kali.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto!", bisikan lembut nan tegas merasuk dalam pendengaran Naruto. Mencoba untuk melupakan sejenak semua permasalahan yang tengah dihadapi, Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke erat. Melupakan tatapan sinis, takjub dan kagum untuk sesaat. "Suke, ini kampus bukan dirumah!". Seakan tak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto, Sasuke kunjung melepaskan pelukannya setelah lebih dari lima menit berlalu.

Begitu banyak pasang mata yang melihat adegan romance gratis bak drama serial televisi berating satu. Semuanya mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Meskipun mengganggu tapi tak dihiraukannya. "Kau kemana saja Naru, selama ini aku mencarimu", tutur Sasuke. "Suke, aku masih ada urusan. Bisakah kita mengobrol lain kali saja?", tanya Naruto menghindar. "Kau tak merindukanku Naru?", lirih Sasuke. "Sangat. Sangat rindu, tapi ada yang lebih penting Suke", Naruto berusaha untuk tenang dan mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang kian menggebu.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi Naru?", terlihat pandangan kosong nan hampa dari iris onyx milik Sasuke. Naruto melihatnya. Selama ini Naruto menyakitinya. Naruto tahu itu. Tapi apakah ada alasan lain? jawabannya, tidak.

"Aku tak akan pergi lagi Suke. Tunggulah jika mungkin kau bisa menerima keadaanku.", dengan lembut Naruto mengelus wajah Sasuke yang terlihat amat pucat dari biasanya. Terlihat tirus dan tidak bercahaya, memancarkan pesonanya. Hanya kesepian yang terlihat dari sorot matanya. "Benarkah kau tak akan pergi lagi?", Sasuke memastikan. "Aku berjanji padamu Suke, aku tak akan pergi lagi.", Naruto memberikan senyuman menenangkan hati Sasuke.

Hangat. Begitu hangat. Setelah sekian lama menunggu dan kini terbayarlah sudah rasa rindu dan sepi yang menggelayuti hati Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku mencintaimu Naru!". Hati Naruto bergetar kala mendengar ungkapan rasa cinta Sasuke. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika Naruto masih menyimpan rasa yang sama pada lelaki di hadapannya ini. Namun keadaan belum mengijinkan.

"Aku pergi dulu Suke, jaa nee...", Naruto melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Sasuke yang masih menatapnya. Begitu banyak rasa yang berkecamuk dalam hati Naruto. Begitu juga Sasuke hanya bisa menatap siluet gadisnya pergi menjauh meninggalkannya. "Aku akan mengikutimu Naru..."

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Skip Time**

Sasuke mengikuti kemanapun Naruto pergi. Dari mulai pergi ke kantor setelah pulang kuliah, mengunjungi Uzushio'Galeri hingga pulang ke kediaman Uzumaki. Sasuke berusaha untuk menjaga jarak agar tidak sampai diketahui Naruto, jika sebenarnya Sasuke mengikutinya.

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit ketika Naruto menggendong seorang anak kecil bersurai merah. Senyumannya merekah menyilaukan pandangan Sasuke. Betapa terlihat begitu bahagianya Naruto kala melihat anak kecil itu. "Siapa anak kecil itu?", tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa. Namun terus dipandanginya Naruto yang mendengarkan anak kecil itu berceloteh meskipun tak jelas apa yang sedang disampaikannya.

Taman belakang Uzumaki mansion Naruto masih menggendong Yuki yang dengan semangatnya berceloteh, seolah bercerita pada sang bunda apa yang dialaminya seharian ini. Dengan antusias Naruto menanggapinya. Senyum hangat yang menenangkan tak luput dari wajah Naruto Betapa bahagianya Naruto memiliki Yuki saat ini. Segala rasa penat, lelah dan frustasi akibat pekerjaan dan tugas kuliahnya serasa menguap begitu saja saat melihat senyuman Yuki. "Kau anugerah terindah kaa-san Yuki.", seolah mengerti Yuki mengecup pipi Naruto lembut.

Naruto bukannya tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Tapi sengaja membiarkannya terus mengikuti Naruto. Mengamatinya, meskipun sedikit ingin tertawa karena sikap kekanakan Sasuke yang terus mengikutinya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Naruto menyelinap keluar dari taman itu. Taman belakang Uzumaki mansion langsung terhubung ke jalan pintas yang menghubungan jalan khusus mansion ke jalan raya meskipun dengan arah memutar dan agak tersembunyi karena jarang dilewati.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku Suke?", tanya Naruto. Sasuke tersentak dan membalikan tubuhnya. "Sejak kapan kau disitu?", dengan OOC nya Sasuke membelalakan matanya, kaget dan tak percaya atas keberadaannya yang terbongkar. "Hei, jangan kau pikir aku masih dobe seperti dulu Suke-teme!", Naruto menyeringai. "Hn, jadi kau sudah pintar yah?", dengan wajah datarnya Sasuke menanggapi meskipun dadanya masih berdetak cepat.

"Jadi siapa anak kecil yang kau gendong Naru?", tanya Sasuke to the point. "Dia putriku, Suke", jawab Naruto santai sambil berjalan menduduki kap mobil Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak atas ucapan Naruto yang begitu mengejutkannya. "Apa maksudmu Naruto?", Sasuke menuntut penjelasan. "Ya, dia putriku Suke. Saat aku meninggalkanmu dulu aku tengah mengandung Yuki.", jawab Naruto sambil menatap langit malam tanpa bintang.

"Kau hamil, bagaimana bisa?", tanya Sasuke mengikuti Naruto duduk diatas kap mobil. "Aku hamil, karena Gaara memperkosaku dulu Suke. Awalnya akupun tak percaya, tapi inilah kenyataannya.", tutur Naruto. "Kenapa kau tak menceritakannya padaku Naru?". "Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku Suke. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu", jawab Naruto. "Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku Naru?", tanya Sasuke Lagi.

"Suke, seandainya aku menceritakan kondisiku apakah kau akan menerimaku?", tanya Naruto. Sasuke terdiam. "Aku tahu, aku bukan gadis baik baik Suke, tapi perasaanku padamu masih sama seperti saat aku mengatakannya dua tahun lalu.", Naruto tersenyum memandang langit malam. "Tapi, aku tak bisa menerima jika saat aku menceritakan semuanya padamu kau pergi meninggalkanku.", Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih menatap pekatnya malam.

"Kau bisa menerimaku dengan Yuki sebagai putriku Suke?", tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam seperti Naruto. "Naru, aku menunggumu sampai saat ini. Aku mencintaimu.", Naruto melirik Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Maafkan aku Suke, ku harap kau bisa menerima Yuki.", Naruto turun dari kap mobil dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. "Naruto, kau harus menjadi milikku!", teriak Sasuke. "Suke, kau masih tak bisa menerima penolakkan?", tanya Naruto berbalik. "Ya, aku tak menerima penelokanmu!", Sasuke menyeringai dan kembali masuk ke mobilnya. Dipandangnya lekat Uzumaki mansion. Setelahnya Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya untuk pulang.

**TBC**

**Hallo minna-san, ketemu lagi sama author gaje satu ini. hehheeh, Gomennasai ya? saya telat update lagi soalnya kuota y baru d isi, berhubung baru gajian kmaren + ada wktu libur kerja y hri ini. **

**Saya udc nyoba buat manjangin wordnya sesuai permintaan para readers sekalian, tpi berbeda alurnya. jadi seginilah adanya, berhubung mulai chapter depan bakal ada aksi action lagi(*gkk janji tapi bakal ada adegan menegangkan). Buat yg ngeriquest Yuki d culik, itu pasti ada. Masalah akatsuki itu beda cerita, tapi mudah"n ini selesai gkk lebih dari 20 chapter. **

**Kalo mau bkin Fic lain takutnya kecampur, jadinya keblinger. daya gkk mau ada Discontinued atoupun Hiatus. jadi tunggu aja ya, d usahakan rutin meskipun saya sibuk. makasih minna-san udc mau baca and riview Fuc gaje saya ini. **

**akhir kata RIVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi isi cerita ini punya saya**

**FemNaruto x Sasuke**

**Rate: M **

**Drama, Romance**

**Chapter 13**

**Mungkin abal, mungkin GaJe, mungkin typo, mungkin juga gak sesuai dengan selera para readers semuanya. Tapi dengan saya terus mencoba untuk memasuki dunia fic standart para readers, saya akan terus mengusahakan yang terbaik.**

**Lets to story...**

Tak ada kata lain yang bisa melukiskan perasaan Naruto saat ini kecuali bahagia. Kehadiran Yuki membawa dampak membahagiakan, meskipun tak diharapkan diawal. Tapi meskipun semuanya terjadi diluar persepsi, itu sangat membuat Naruto begitu sempurna bahagia.

Pertumbuhan Yuki sangat diperhatikan Naruto. Tak ada sedikitpun yang terlewatkan ketika Naruto mengurus dan mengasuh Yuki sendiri. Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Dab hari ini akan Naruto curahkan semua waktunya hanya untuk Yuki.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.30, dan itu waktunya untuk Yuki jalan jalan. Naruto membawa Yuki ke taman kota Konoha. Terlihat betapa antusiasnya Yuki melihat banyaknya orang orang yang menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk santai dibawah pohon maple. Betapa ia senang, terlihat dari matanya yang berbinar dan juga senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah imutnya.

Naruto menggendong Yuki dan meminta Hanabi untuk menggelar karpet yang dibawanya. Setelah selesai Naruto duduk dengan Yuki berada dipangkuannya. Namun seorang pria dewasa menjadi pusat perhatian dalam sekejap. Entah mengapa Yuki sangat tertarik pada pria itu, meminta untuk diturunkan dari pangkuan Naruto dan merangkak mengitari si pria.

"Hai Naru, apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama Yuki?", tanya si pria. "Gaara, sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Naruto. "Kau ini, aku sedang senggang jadi jalan jalan sore tak masalahkan?", tanya si pria a.k.a Gaara. "Kalau begitu bergabunglah bersama kami disini", Naruto menawarkan. "Apa boleh?", tanya Gaara. "Tentu".

Naruto melihat betapa bahagianya Yuki saat bermain dengan Gaara. Matanya berbinar penuh kebahagiaan. Hal yang serupapun terlihat dari wajah Gaara yang diselimuti pancaran kebahagiaan. _'Apa ini rasanya memiliki keluarga?'_, batin Naruto.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Sasuke sedang mengamati kegiatan yang dilakukan Naruto, Yuki dan Gaara. Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada stir mobil. Rasa cemburu marah dan merasa dilangkahi bercampur, menjadikan aura hitam menguar darinya.

Shikamaru yang tahu benar bagaimana tingkah sahabatnya ini, merasa tak aneh. Karena Sasuke merupakan seseorang yang tidak bisa mengekspresikan emosi. Aneh. Ya, itu adalah julukan baru yang diberikan Shikamaru pada Sasuke akhir akhir ini.

Semenjak pertemuanya dengan Naruto, Sasuke menjadi pria yang mudah bahagia dan juga marah diwaktu yang bersamaan. Entahlah. Mungkin Sasuke tak ingin kehilangan Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi jika sikapnya masih seperti ini, bisa dipastikan jika Naruto memilih Gaara sebagai pendampingnya. Karena dia lebih terlihat dewasa dan bisa mengerti akan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya mampu berdiamdiri melihat Naruto tertawa karena tingkah Yuki yang manja pada Gaara. Bukannya keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri mereka. ini benar benar "Merepotkan", gerutunya.

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menghampiri Naruto, dan membiarkan Sasuke sendirian didalam mobil. dengan santainya Shikamaru melewati beberapa pengunjung yang memperhatikan Shikamaru. Meskipun tidak banyak yang tahu. Tapi pesonanya sangat menyita perhatian.

"Hai Naru, bolehkan aku bergabung?", Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya. "Shika, tentu saja. Sejak kapan kau disini?", tanya Naruto sambil menggeser duduknya memberikan Shikamaru tempat untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Sejak tadi, si pangeran ayam itu sungguh merepotkan", gerutunya. "Pangeran ayam, maksudmu siapa Shika?", Naruto memiringkan kepalanya membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu. "Kau itu tak berubah ya Naru?", Shikamaru mencubit pipi Naruto yang chuby. "Shika, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku",rengut Naruto. "Siapa lagi jika bukan Sasuke?", jawab Shikamaru. "Sasuke? dia ada disini?", tanya Naruto. "Ya dia disini sejak tadi, tadi aku dan Sasuke ke rumahmu. Tapi Minato-san bilang kau pergi bersama Yuki ke taman kota. Jadi aku ke sini menyusulmu.", terang Shikamaru.

"Lalu dimana Sasuke?", tanya Naruto lagi. "Dia ada dimobil, dia marah karena ada si panda merah bersamamu", jawab Shikamaru santai sambil mengunyah onigiri yang Naruto tawarkan. "Panda merah?", tanya Naruto tak mengerti. "Siapa lagi jika bukan dia?" tunjuk Shikamaru dengan dagunya pada Gaara.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, tak lama kemudian tersenyum. "Jadi dia cemburu?", tanya Naruto di tengah tawanya. "Ya begitulah, sangat merepotkan", jawab Shikamaru santai. Terlihat Sasuke yang berjalan santai menghampiri Naruto dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Hanabi mengawasi Yuki yang sedang bermain bersama Gaara. "Jadi dia putrimu?", Shikamaru bertanya. "Ya, dia putriku Yuki", jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang, Sasu?", tanya Shikamaru. "Hn",hanya trade mark andalannya yang terdengar. Naruto menahan tawa, karena sikap kekanakan Sasuke. "Naru, sejak kapan kau dekat dengan dia?", tanya Shikamaru sambil memandangi Gaara. "Sehari setelah aku kembali dari Prancis, aku bertemu Gaara dirumah sedang membahas bisnis dengan tousan.", jawab Naruto. "Jadi, Gaara sudah tahu tentang Yuki?", tanya Shikamaru lagi. "Ya,", jawab Naruto singkat.

Sasuke hanya memandangi Shikamaru yang terus mengajak Naruto bicara. Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal namun tak menunjukkannya. Tapi terlihat dari gestur tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi canggung dan menguarkan aura tak mengenakan. Naruto yang sadar dengan sikap Sasuke saat itu hanya menyeringai jahil. Kapan lagi bisa mengerjai pangeran ayam a.k.a Sasuke?

"Ne Shika, bagaimana kabar Itachi-san?", tanya Naruto tak menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke. "Dia baik, dia terlihat senang saat mendengar kau telah kembali Naru!", jawab Shikamaru mengerti maksud dari Naruto. "Lalu kemana Neji dan Sai?", tanya Naruto dengan sedikit mengamati gelagat Sasuke yang mulai gerah karena dihiraukan. "Dia sedang dijalan, mungkin sebentar lagi sampai", jawab Shikamaru. "Memangnya mereka akan datang ke sini?", tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut. "Ya, mereka sangat ingin bertemu denganmu dan Yuki".

Dari kejauhan terlihat mobil Ferarri silver terparkir tepat dibelakang mobil milik Sasuke. Terlihat dua pria dewasa yang dengan santainya berjalan membelah lautan manusia yang sedang menikmati udara sore ditaman kota.

Sasuke ganya memandang sinis ke dua lelaki yang mengarah ke tempatnya berada. Yang satu bersurai kuning poni tail, dan yang satu lagi memiliki surai biru keperakan. Tak diduga, Sasuke mengenali mereka. "Shika, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu tak diundang hari ini", Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke hanya bisa menggendikan bahu.

Kedua pria misterius yang menjadi objek kewaspadaan Sasuke, duduk tak jauh dari posisi Yuki berada. Entah bagaimana caranya, ketika Naruto menghampiri Yuki serangan dadakan langsung membuat keadaan menjadi sangat mencekam. Suara tembakan saling menyahut, dan Gaara yang sedang mendekap Yukipun terkapar bersimbah darah pada tulang selangka kanannya. Naruto berlari menerjang Yuki namun seseorang datang kemudian membawa Yuki pergi.

Naruto tak tinggal diam, diambilnya pisau lipat uang selalu dibawanya dari balik gulungan celana yang dikenakannya. Naruto melebarkan jarak langkahnya untuk menyusul Yuki. Terlihat surai indigo yang mendekap Yuki menerjang keramaian orang yang mencari perlindungan. Naruto kehilangan jejak. Namun tak menyerah. Naruto langsung mempercepat larinya.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Naruto menggapai Yuki, namun seseorang memukul belakang tengkuknya hingga tak sadarkan diri. Samar sebelum hilang kesadaranya, Naruto melihat iris mata amethis yang menyeringai mengejek padanya.

Sasuke yang melawan kawanan gengster yang menyerang tiba tiba, langsung tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat matanya melihat Naruto yang terkapar. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan pertarungan. Difikirannya hanya ada satu yang terlintas _'Aku harus menyelamatkan Naru!'_.

Shikamaru langsung memapah tubuh Gaara yang bersimbah darah, meskipun sadar namun Gaara kehilangan banyak darah. Terlihat Sai dan juga Nejii yang berlari menghampiri Shikamaru dan Sasuke untuk membantunya membawa Gaara dan naruto ke rumah sakit.

"Sial, Akatsuki brengsek!", umpat Sasuke. "Dari mana mereka tahu jika Naru-chan telah kembali?", Sai menimpali. "Sepertinya kita selama ini diawasi, Sasuke kau harus berhati hati. Yuki ada ditangan mereka, kurasa Naruto akan bertindak sendirian kali ini", Shikamaru tahu betul bagaimana sikap Naruto. Karena dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Shikamaru pernah melihat bagaimana sadisnya seorang Naruto ketika marah.

_**Flashback on...**_

"Kau brengsek, masih berani melawanku ya?", seru gadis beriris amethis. "Aku tak pernah takut padamu, Hyuuga.", sang blondie menimpali. "Sombong sekali kau, kita lihat siapa yang paling unggul".

Sang gadis Hyuuga aka Hinata menerjang tubuh ringkih Naruto saat terakhir kali bertemu. Sebelum Naruto pergi, Hinata menemuinya dan menantang Naruto karena dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan.

Meskipun dalam keadaan mengandung, tapi Naruto tidak terlihat lemah. Namun sebaliknya. 'dia kuat, berbeda dengan sebelumnya!', iner Hinata mengakui jika Naruto lebih tangguh dari sebelumnya. "Brengsek Kau!", Hinata melayangkan tendangan yang mengarah keperutnya. Tapi Naruto menendang tulang paha Hinata membuat memar bagian hemstring dan kram seketika.

Hinata semakin gencar melayangkan serangan, namun hanya bisa dihindari dan ditangkis dengan mudah. "Kau itu bukan tipe wanita petarung Hyuuga. Seharusnya kau bersikap lebih lembut dan menjaga mulutmu yang kotor itu.", ejek Naruto. "Bedebah kau", semakin Hinata termakan ucapan Naruto. Maka semakin mudahlah Naruto menghindaris setiap serangannya. Karena bukan lagi terfokus untuk menyerang, melainkan emosi dan juga ambisilah yang berbicara. Semakin emosi seseorang semakin liar dan semakin bisa dibaca gerakannya oleh Naruto.

Itulah mengapa Naruto bisa mengendalikan jalannya pertarungan antara dirinya dengan Hinata. Tak sedikit luka yang didapat Naruto tapi dihiraukannya. Yang ada difikirannya hanyalah cara untuk segera mengakhiri pertarungan tak penting ini. Janin yang ada dalam kandunganyalah yang terpenting saat ini untuk Naruto.

Dengan satu pukulan telak tepat didada Naruto mengakhiri perkelahiannya. Dan Hinata memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Tak sadarkan diri. Naruto memegang perutnya yang terasa seperti diremas, menyakitkan. Setelah perkelahian itu berakhir Naruto pergi, dan menghilang.

_**Flashback off...**_

"Kau tak memberitahukan hal ini padaku Shika?", tanya Sasuke tajam. "Maaf Suke, tapi itu yang terbaik untukmu.", sahut Shikamaru. "Sudahlah Suke, sekarang kita bawa Naru dan Gaara ke rumah sakit dulu. Setelah itu kita fikirkan bagaimana caranya kita menyelamatkan Yuki dari si licik Hinata", Nejii menengahi. "Bukankah seharusnya Hinata masih dipenjara, Nejii?", tanya Sai. Seakan setuju dengan apa yang ditanyakan Sai, Sasuke dan Shikamaru menatap meminta jawaban pada Nejii.

"Ya seharusnya begitu. Tapi aku baru mendapatkan laporan jika Nagato menjadi penjamin Hinata untuk bebas bersarat hari ini. Tapi informasi ini baru aku dapatkan satu jam yang lalu", jelas Neji. "Brengsek!",geram Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada stir mobil yang ia pegang. "Ayo cepat sebelum polisi datang!", Sai mengintrupsi.

"Ano, apa saya boleh ikut?",seorang gadis berambut indigo sebahu terlihat mengikuti dari belakang. "Hanabi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Nejii. "Maaf, Nejii-nii aku bekerja pada Naruto.", jawab Hanabi. "Bagaimana bisa?", tanya Nejii. "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan setelah mengantar Naruto dan tuan Gaara ke rumah sakit saja. Dan Nejii juga Shikamaru menjawab dengan anggukan kepala pertanda setuju.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**Skip time**

Naruto telah sadar dari pingsannya. Terdapat beberapa luka dibagian tubuhnya akibat goresan dari benda tajam. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Nejii, Sai dan Hanabi berada diruangan yang sama. Sedangkan Gaara berada diruangan sebelah.

"Naru, bolehkah aku mengakui sesuatu padamu?", tanya Hanabi memecah keheningan. Ke empat pria yang berada diruangan yang sama hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama percakapan antara Hanabi dan Naruto."Apa itu Hana-chan?", tanya Naruto. Sebenarnya aku berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga seperti Nejii-nii, tepatnya aku adalah adik kandung Hinata dan juga Nejii-nii.", tutur Hanabi. "Lalu?", tanya Naruto. "Hinata-nee sering menanyakanmu padaku, aku tak tahu maksud dari semuanya sampai kejadian tadi siang menyadarkanku, jika aku dimanfaatkan oleh nee-san.", terlihat guratan kesedihan diwajah Hanabi.

"Bagaimana bisa Hinata menanyaimu Hana?", tanya Neji. "Hinata-nee selalu menghubungiku disaat malam hari Nejii-nii. Dia bilang ingin mengenal siapa orang yang mempekerjakanku!", jawab Hanabi. "Ku kira Hinata-nee sudah berubah, tapi dia berulah lagi", lanjut Hanabi. "Ku ceritakan semua yang aku tahu, kukira Nejii-nii dan Hinata-nee tidak mengenal Naru-chan. Hinata-nee menanyakan kapan aku mulai bekerja dimansion Uzumaki dan meninggalkan pekerjaanku dirumah sakit, dan juga menanyakan Yuki!", Hanabi terdiam terlihat airmata yang siap meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hana, aku tak menyalahkanmu. Karena aku tahu hari ini akan tiba. Dimana aku harus menyelesaikan masalah yang awalnya pun hanya 'kebetulan' aku terseret kedalamnya. Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk diam disini. Aku akan mencari Yuki sekarang juga!", putusan Naruto telah final. Tak ada lagi yang bisa membantahnya. Bahkan Minato sekalipun.

**Skip Time...**

Hari ini Naruto bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Sebelum mata hari menampakkan wujudnya Naruto telah bersiap dengan segala keperluannya. Dari mulai sebuah pistol softgun berkaliber 4.5 inc yang dia simpan dibalik jaket kulit hitam yang kenakannya, hinga trisula ukuran kecil yang disimpan disela sela sepatu boots yang dikenakannya.

Pakaiannyapun ia selaraskan seperti bayangan yang menggunakan setelah hitam hitam, kaos denim yang melekat ditubuhnya yang kecil. Celana skinny Jins yang berwarna hitam -pula-. Jaket kulit hitam dan juga sepatu hitam. Kali ini Naruto melengkapinya jengan Hoddy berwarna hitam untuk menyamarkan warna surainya yang begitu mencolok.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Naruto keluar dari mansion Uzumaki dengan menggunakan motor sport Ducatinya yang berwarna hitam pula. Minato yang menemukan putrinya pergi dipagi buta dengan menggunakan pakaian serba hitam disaat Minato baru saja terbangun, langsung menghubungi Sasuke dan Itachi saat itu juga.

Sepertinya apa yang ditakutinya akan segera terjadi. "Sasuke sepertinya apa yang kita takutkan akan segera terjadi. Aku melihat Naruto baru saja pergi menggunakan motornya yang tak pernah ia gunakan. Kau bisa menyusulnya? Aku harap kau tahu sikapnya sekarang. Baiklah. Aku mohon jaga putriku.". Setelah menelpone Sasuke, Minato langsung memberitahukan hal serupa pada Gaara.

Ditempat lain Sasuke yang menerima kabar yang akan mengancam nyawa Naruto, Sasuke langsung meminta semua penghuni mansion Saringan untuk segera berkumpul untuk merencanakan sebuah penyerangan ke markas Akatsuki.

"Kalian pasti tahu apa maksudku meminta kalian dipagi buta ini berkumpulkan", tanya Sasuke. "Naruto?", tanya Nejii. "Ya, dia sekarang bergerak sendirian", jawab Sasuke. "Gadis merepotkan!", jawab Shikamaru. "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau lakukan Otouto?", tanya Itachi. "Aku ingin membawa Naruto dan Yuki pulang dengan keadaan baik ataupun buruk sekalipun. Tapi aku berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.".

Setelah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang, Sasuke dan keluarganya langsung mengambil posisi masing-masing untuk pergi menyusul Naruto ke medan pertarungan. Semuanya sudah tak bisa lagi untuk mundur karena Naruto telah bergerak lebih dulu.

Dipihak Gaara-pun langsung merencanakan hal yang sama. Dan langsung pergi dengan mengendarai mobil Van hitam. "Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan putriku dalam bahaya. Meskipun Naruto tidak menginginkan aku untuk menikahinya. Tapi Yuki tetap putriku Kankurou.", teriak Gaara. "Aku mengerti, sekarang kau tenanglah, agar semua cepat selesai kita akan membereskan semuanya hari ini juga".

**Akatsuki Mansion...**

"Kau anak kecil bisakah kau diam?", teriak gadis lavender. Gadis kecil bersurai merah itu hanya bisa menangis karena keadaan yang mencekam. Sudah sewajarnya jika anak kecil tidak merasa nyaman dalam keadaan tidak aman. Dan itu membuat Naruto bertindak Nekat. "Kau tahu gadis kecil, ibumu membuatku jadi seperti gadis gila yang memendam dendam. Karena ibumu aku dipenjarakan tou-sanku sendiri. Dan melalui kamu aku akan membalaskan segala dendamku. Naruto harus merasakan penderitaanku", dan suara tawa terdengar menyeramkan setelah Hinata berteriak seperti seorang spikopat.

Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan alamat dari kediaman Akatsuki langsung menyembunyikan motornya disebuah gang sempit penuh sampah untuk menyembunyikan motornya. Tak terfikir olehnya semua masalah yang berawal dari masalah kecil membuatnya harus kehilangan Yuki sekarang. Dan Naruto telah bertekad, _'Apapun yang terjadi hidup atau mati, aku harus menyelamatkan Yuki. Tunggu mommy sayang mommy akan menjemputmu segera!'_. Tekadnya sudah bulat. karena didalam fikiran Naruto, jika Yuki hingga tak selamat makan hidup Narutopun akan runtuh seketika.

Hanya seratus meter lagi Naruto mencapai markas Akatsuki. Dia tak perduli bahaya apa yang akan dihadapinya. Dengan sepasang pistol Air Shoftgun dikedua tangannya, Naruto merangsek masuk kedalam mansion tak terawat dengan berbagai macam barang tak terpakai menghiasi pekarangan mansion.

"Apakah tempat ini layak untuk ditinggali?", tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri. Benar benar seperti sebuah gudang yang tak terpakai, terdapat berbagai sampah dan banyaknya mahluk pengerat yang berlarian dihadapan Naruto, membuatnya jijik sendiri. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk mengeluh bukan? Maka Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mencari dimana Yuki berada.

Terdengar sebuah tangisan dari lantai atas mansion, membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya mencari celah agar Naruto bisa naik dan memasuki mansion, Karena setelah Naruto berkeliling semua pintu disegel dengan kayu yang ditempel pada pintu yang terlihat rapuh.

Naruto menemukan sebuah tangga besi yang menuju lantai atas, Naruto langsung menaiki tangga tanpa ada suara tapak kaki yang menginjak tangga. Setelah sampai dilantai atas Naruto melihat dimana Yuki berada. Sedang dalam keadaan tak baik, wajah lusuh dan terlihat lelah ketakutan.

Fikiran Naruto langsung gelap, Naruto langsung merangsek masuk menerjang beberapa orang penjaga yang berdiri didepan pintu. Menendang dan memukul kepala sang penjaga hingga tersungkur. Dua penjaga tumbang tinggal menangani sisanya, ini terdengar gila tapi ini tetap Naruto lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Yuki dari gadis tak berperasaan seperti Hinata.

Terdengar teriakan dari penjaga yang melihat Naruto memaksa untuk masuk. Dan semua itu terdengar oleh Hinata. "Kau datang Naru-chan?", dengan senyum evilnya Hinata menatap Yuki dan segera mencekik lehernya tanpa pikir panjang. Yuki menangis sejadi jadinya, nafasnya tersendat tak bisa mengambil nafas karena sesak. Naruto yang berhasil melewati penjaga melihat Yuki yang tersiksa langsung menembakkan pistolnya kearah Hinata. Ada hidan yang menghadang serta Pain yang membawa stik basball untuk melawan Naruto.

Bayangkan saja seorang wanita melawan dua pemuda sekaligus. Sungguh tak masuk akal tapi itulah kenyataan yang sedang Naruto hadapi. Demi Yuki apapun akan Naruto lewati agar putri tercintanya tetap aman. Tapi sekarang Naruto terdesak. Badannya penuh dengan keringat dan rasa lelah mulai menyerang. Suara Yuki terdengar lirih dan itu kembali membakar semangat Naruto untuk langsung menyelamatkan. Pistol yang sedari tadi dipegangnya langsung ia tembakkan ke arah Pain dan itu tepat mengenai perut sebelah kanan dan berhasil menembus hingga bagian belakang pinggangnya.

Sedangkan Hidan yang melihat Pain tersungkur bersimbah darah langsung menerjang Naruto menggunakan kampak yang diambilnya dari atas barang tak terpakai. Mengayunkan dan berusaha untuk mengenai Naruto, dan itu berhasil.

Naruto mendapatkan luka dibagian lengan kanan atas, merobek dan terlihat dalam. Naruto meringis namun masih bisa ditahannya. _'Ini akan sulit'_, pikirnya. Namun saat melihat kesempatan untuk membidik Hinata yang sedang menyiksa Yuki, Naruto langsung menembakan timah pas ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang sadar akan luka yang diterimanya langsung memandang geram pada Naruto dan membanting Yuki ke lantai.

Yuki terluka dibagian kepala. Naruto kalap, dan langsung menembakan pistolnya kesembarang arah, Hidan tertembak dibagian dada dan Hinata kembali terluka akibat dari langkahnya yang limbung karena mendapatkan luka tembak di punggung dan dibagian pinggang kirinya. Naruto langsung menendang Hinata tepat dikepala.

Hinata memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Berusaha bangkit dan membalas serangan Naruto. Naruto yang tak bisa berfikir jernih merasa kesal karena pelurunya habis. Dan tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk menembak Hinata.

"Yuki!", guman Naruto. "Putrimu sudah mati, kau harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya menderita. Dan aku bahagia karena telah membuatmu hancur.", Hinata masih sempat berkoar kemenangan. Naruto yang sorot matanya berubah menjadi kosong dan tidak fokus langsung menyerang Hinata.

Tendangan demi tendang Naruto lancarkan, Hinata kewalahan karena luka yang dideritanya mempersulit ruang gerak tubuhnya. Hoddy yang dikenakan Naruto terlepas dan menampakan surai pirang keemasan yang dimilikinya.

Seperti melihat adegan slowmotion yang menghipnotis, setiap pergerakan yang Naruto lakukan seolah menjadi sebuah tarian maut untuk Hinata. Naruto menjelma menjadi malaikat kematian. Sorot matanya yang kosong, raut wajah yang tak menunjukan satu ekspresi, dan serangan yang dilancarkan naruto pada Hinata. Membuat Hinata tersudut dan berfikir mungkin ini akhir Hidupnya.

Saat Naruto mengayunkan sebuah besi panjang kearah Hinata, Yuki terdengar menangis. Naruto langsung terdiam dan kemudian berbalik berlari menghampiri tubuh rapuh sang putri tercinta. "Terimakasih Kami-sama kau masih menjaga Yuki untukku", didekapnya erat tubuh Yuki. Yuki yang sedang menangispun langsung terdiam dalam dekapan sang bunda.

Naruto terus memberikan kecupan sayang pada Yuki, dan tanpa disadarinya air mata Naruto telah membasahi wajah Yuki yang berada dalam dekapannya. Hinata yang melihat adegan drama Queen dihadapannya merasa geram, semua rencananya tidak, Hinata langsung mengambil besi panjang yang tadi digunakan Naruto untuk memukulnya.

Naruto yang tak menyadari kehadiran Hinata dibelakangnya hanya bisa menerima luka tepat dikepalanya. Besi yang menghantam kepala Naruto berlumuran darah, dan membuat pandangan Naruto kabur. Tak tinggal diam Naruto langsung berbalik dan menendang ulu hati sang lawan.

Hinata ambruk dan kehilangan keseimbangan, Naruto mengambil alih besi yang digunakan untuk memukulnya. Naruto menusuk tangan Hinata menggunakan besi berdiameter tiga senti dan mengakibatkan lubang luka ditangan kiri Hinata. Hinata berteriak histeris merasakan nyeri pada tangannya.

Naruto yang masih kalap mengambil sebuah kapak yang tadi digunakan Hidan untuk melukainya. Yuki yang terlelap dan tertidur beralaskan kardus bekas di samping meja rapuh berdebu tak sedikitpun terusik dengan suara Hinata yang berteriak.

Naruto mendekati Hinata dengan perlahan. "Jangan berisik, putriku sedang tertidur nanti dia bangun", sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya Naruto memperingati Hinata dengan suara lirih. Namun yang terdengar oleh Hinata seperti nyanyian kematian untuknya. Hinata tak menyangka Naruto akan sampai hati melukai semua penghuni markas Akatsuki hanya untuk menyelamatkan Yuki.

"ssssst, nanti Yuki bangun jangan berteriak!", sahut Naruto saat Hinata kembali berteriak berharap Naruto tak membunuhnya. Ya Hinata baru menyadarinya sekarang, jika Naruto yang Hinata tahu selalu bersikap lembut dan penyayang bisa berubah menjadi seorang wanita bengis yang menderita spikopat. Tatapan kosong Naruto menunjukkan jika Naruto tak pernah bermain main dengan apa yang dilakukannya, apalagi itu menyakut Yuki putri semata wayangnya.

Naruto mengangkat kapak yang dipegangnya tinggi kebelakang kepalanya. Seolah mengambil ancang ancang untuk menghempaskan kapak yang dipegangnya kearah Hinata yang terbaring dilantai dengan tangan yang tertancap kapak dan menempel pada lantai yang dipijaknya. Namun saat Naruto mengayunkan kapaknya...

**Dooorrrr...**

Naruto mendapatkan luka tembak tepat dipunggungnya dan langsung tersungkur kelantai. Tapi Naruto masih sadar ganya merasa shok atas luka yang baru saja diterimanya. Pelaku penembakkan itu adalah Pain. Naruto segera mengambil kapak yang tadi terlepas dari pegangannya, dan langsung melempar kapak itu kearah Pain. Seketika terdengan teriakan memilukan. "Aaaaaaaaarrgghhh...! brengsek kau!", Pain sadar tangannya telah terlepas dari tempat seharusnya. Darah yang mungucurpun menimbulkan aroma menyengat bak besi berkarat. Menguar kesegala penjuru ruangan.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa membelalakan mata dengan mulut yang terperanggah karena kejadian yang dilihatnya. Ini sangat diluar perkiraanya. Dia tak sampai berfikir Naruto akan bertindak sekejam dan keji seperti ini. Ekspektasi yang dibuat Hinata ternyata salah besar. Semua hal yang dibayangkannya meleset.

Tadinya Hinata berharap Naruto akan mengalah dan meminta Yuki dengan cara baik-baik. Dan Hinata bisa menyerahkan mayat Yuki pada Naruto dan melihat penderitaan Naruto yang kehilangan Yuki. Tapi ini adalah kebalikannya. Bukan Hinata yang menang, tapi Naruto.

"Kau malaikat mengerikan Naruto!", teriak Hinata. "Kau baru menyadarinya Hinata? Aku bahkan bisa lebih kejam jika itu menyangkut putriku. Dan kau telah mempermainkan aku yang telah menjadi seorang ibu. Kau tak pernah belajar dari kesalahan Hinata. Aku bahkan bisa lebih kejam dari apa yang pernah kamu lihat sekarang!".

Naruto berjalan mengahampiri Yuki dan kemudian menggendongnya. Berjalan menjauhi Hinata dan keluar dari mansion. Hinata menatap datar kepergian Naruto. Dengan kondisinya sekarang Hinata patut bersukur karena tidak terbunuh, dan hanya mendapat luka fisik yang pasti akan membekas selamanya. Pain yang kehilangan darah begitu banyak tak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Hidan yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya masih tetap tersungkur dilantai. Sungguh mengenaskan.

**Sebelumnya...**

**Sasuke dan Gaara...**

"Kau tahu dimana markas Akatsuki?", tanya Nejii. "Aku tak tahu, mereka selalu berpindah pindah lokasi dan aku tak bisa menemukannya sekarang, kita harus memeriksa satu persatu markas mereka!", jawab Sai.

"Sasuke kau tahu dimana Naruto?", tanya Gaara dari telephone. "Sepertinya berada diperbatasan Konoha dan Kiri, karena disana lokasinya jauh dari penduduk", jawab Sasuke. "Baiklah kita segera menyusulnya!".

Setelah dua jam perjalanan, karena harus mencari disetiap lokasi yang diketahuinya. Sasuke sampai lebih dulu di markas Akatsuki. Bersama dengan Shikamaru dan Itachi, serta Gaara dengan mengendarai mobil yang berbeda langsung merangsek masuk kedalam mansion yang tak terawat dihadapannya.

"Shika, kau periksa sebelah timur, aku selatan, Itachi kau periksa bagian atas, Gaara kau cari cara untuk masuk,", dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari ketiga pemuda yang menerima perintah dari Sasuke. Setelah berkeliling mengecek situasi, Shikamaru merasa aneh dengan keadaan hening dan sepi. Tak terdengar suara anak kecil. Tak terlihat satupun penjaga disini. Dan itu membuat fikiran Shikamaru berputar mencari perkiraan tepat. "Kalian bisa kemari?", teriak Gaara dari bagian atas mansion.

"Apa yang kau...", suara Itachi terhenti saat melihat keadaan mansion setelah sampai dibagian beranda lantai atas. Mata Sasuke membulat melihat banyaknya penjaga yang terluka dan tersungkur. Ini sungguh membingungkan.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?", tanya Shikamaru pada seorang penjaga yang masih tersadar meskipun menderita luka parah dikepalanya. "Seorang gadis pirang yang barusan pergi", jawabnya. _'Gadis pirang? Naruto."_, fikir Gaara dan Sasuke bersamaan. "Dimana dia sekarang?", tanya Shikamaru lagi. "Sudah pergi.", Shikamaru langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari sang penjaga.

"Hei lihat ini!", teriak Itachi dari bagian dalam mansion. Sasuke dan Gaara langsung menghampiri Itachi. "Ini seperti perang", gumam Gaara. "Lihat itu Hinata, astaga tangan Pain putus", teriak Gaara. "Dia mati!", seru Sasuke saat memeriksa keadaan Hidan.

Kemudian Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang terbaring lemah kehabisan darah karena luka ditangannya. "Apa yang terjadi disini?", tanya Sasuke dingin. "Dia datang menuntut balas dan membawa gadis itu pergi!", jawab Hinata. "Kau melukainya?", tanya Sasuke lagi. "Seharusnya kau lihat siapa yang terluka disini!", teriak Hinata. Itachi mencabut besi yang menancap ditangan Hinata. "Kau kalah?", tanya Gaara. "Ya, aku kalah telak. Aku baru sadar dia malaikat kematian dengan topeng seorang bidadari", tutur Hinata.

"Kau merasa puas?", tanya Itachi. "Seharusnya aku mati saja!", seru Hinata. "Kau beruntung masih hidup kau tidak lihat keadaan dua rekanmu?", sambung Gaara. "Ya mengenaskan. Dan aku pantas mendapatkannya.", lanjut Hinata.

"Sasuke sabaiknya kita cari Naruto", usul Itachi dan dibalas anggukan Sasuke. "Perbaiki hidupmu, Naruto memberikan dua kesempatan padamu untuk hidup", tutur Itachi seraya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbaring lemah.

.

.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

Naruto menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan Yuki didekapannya menyulitkan Naruto untuk mengendarai motor dengan baik. Dalam fikirannya hanya terpikir bagaimana caranya agar cepat sampai dirumah sakit. Pandangan sudah mulai kabur, kesadarannya sudah menipis. Tapi Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan, agar tak mencelakai dirinya dan Yuki.

Dengan berbagai luka yang dideritanya Naruto merasa tak kuat lagi menahan berat motor meskipun hanya untuk membuat motor itu berdiri agar tidak mengahalangi jalan. Tapi Naruto tak menghirauikan itu semua. Tak masalah motor itu hilang karena kuncinya yang Naruto tinggalkan dan masih menancap pada motornya.

Naruto bergegas memasuki rumah sakit dihadapannya. Semua suster yang melihat keadaan Naruto langsung menolong dan mengambil alih Yuki dari gendongan Naruto. Membawanya kedalam unit gawat darurat. Naruto mendapatkan perawatan intensif karena luka yang dideritanya. Sedangkan Yuki mendapatkan perawatan berbeda karena Yuki kekurangan oksigen akibat cekikan Hinata, dan membuat kondisinya lemah.

Setelah memastikan keadaan Yuki mendapatkan perawatan, Naruto baru mau menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan dan perawatan atas lukanya. Semua suster dan dokter yang membujuk Naruto agar terbaring dan membiarkan mereka merawat lukanya tak digubrisnya. Naruto menjalani perawatan dengan keadaan terduduk dihadapan Yuki.

Tak perduli dengan jahitan luka yang sedang dilakukan oleh suster untuk menjahit luka robek ditangannya. Begitu juga dengan luka tembak dipunggungnya. Naruto melakukan pengambilan timah dengan kondisi terduduk pula. Dan itu membuat Naruto kehilangan darah yang sangat banyak karena kondisinya yang tidak mendukung.

Kekeras kepalaannya membuat semua suster menyerah dan menuruti semua ucapan Naruto agar melakukan perawatan dengan kondisi Naruto yang terduduk. Betapa Naruto tak ingin meninggalkan Yuki sendirian. Fikirannya belum terfokus masih tertinggal dikejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

Tiga jam kemudian Naruto baru menyelesaikan serangkaian pengobatan untuk lukanya. Naruto sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian khas pasien rumah sakit. Naruto meminta agar ranjangnya berdekatan dengan ranjang Yuki.

"Kau aman sekarang putriku...", gumam Naruto dengan kesadarannya yang telah hilang karena kelelahan. Yuki berada dalam dekapannya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya begitu terenyuh karena apa yang Naruto lakukan pada Yuki. Begitu besar pengorbanan seorang ibu ketika menghadapi anaknya dalam keadaan bahaya. Apapun akan dilakukan, dan semua yang dimilikinya akan dipertaruhkan asal sang anak selamat. Dan itulah yang Naruto lakukan hari ini.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo minna maaf saya baru bisa update sekarang*bungkuk90°**

**Mudah"n minna-san suka ya? berhubung ide ini terlintas begitu aja difikiran saya, semoga feelnya dapet dan membuat minna-san puas membacanya...**

**Mohon RIVIEWnya ya minna...**

**salam,**

**Yoona Ramdanii**


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi isi cerita ini punya saya**

**FemNaruto x Sasuke**

**Rate: M **

**Drama, Romance**

**Chapter 14**

**Mungkin abal, mungkin GaJe, mungkin typo, mungkin juga gak sesuai dengan selera para readers semuanya. Tapi dengan saya terus mencoba untuk memasuki dunia fic standart para readers, saya akan terus mengusahakan yang terbaik.**

**Lets to story...**

Tiga hari berlalu dan Naruto tak menampakan batang hidungnya dikediaman Uzumaki maupun Namikaze. Semua orang yang mengetahui kepergian Naruto ke markas Akatsuki menghawatirkan keadaanya. Apalagi sosok Yuki yang belum diketahui keberadaanya hingga saat ini.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang tiga hari ini tak bisa diam, terus mencari letak keberadaan Naruto dan Yuki. Itachi yang mengetahui tingkah absurd Sasuke, langsung meminta Kakashi untuk mencari Naruto. Aneh. Tak ada satupun yang bisa menemukannya. Bahkan Minato sekalipun.

Naruto yang kini masih menjalani perawatan intensif dirumah sakit akibat luka yang didapatkannya saat menyelamatkan Yuki, sudah berangsur membaik dan mulai bisa menggerakan badanya yang luka. Sedikit meringis perih saat jahitan pada punggungnya bergerak karena gesekan antara luka dan perban yang membelit tubuhnya.

Yuki yang hanya mengalami luka memar dan sedikit luka parut ditubuhnya sudah kembali beraktifitas seperti anak sehat. Yuki tidak mengalami trauma. Hanya setiap ada orang mendekati pasti Yuki akan berlari dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Naruto. Tapi setelah itu Yuki bisa akrab jika orang yang mendekatinya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sayang, kau takut pada suster?" tanya Naruto dan Yuki hanya menatap Naruto.

"Mereka tidak jahat sayang, mereka baik. Mereka mengobati mommy",tuturnya lembut.

"Baik?", tanya Yuki.

"Iya sayang, jadi Yuki tidak perlu takut. Karena mommy disini"

Yuki langsung memeluk Naruto yang sedang terduduk diranjang rawatnya. Naruto mengusap surai merah milik putrinya lembut dan membuat Yuki semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Meskipun Yuki masih berumur dua tahun dan belum mengerti apa yang dibicaran Naruto. Tapi Yuki memiliki IQ yang tinggi sehingga Yuki bisa mengerti situasi dan kondisi yang sedang dialaminya.

Begitupun saat Yuki diculik. Yuki paham dirinya dalam bahaya, hingga membuatnya menjadi anak yang waspada. Dan itu berdampak pada hal yang dilakukan Yuki. Sekarang Naruto bisa menilai jika putrinya tak ingin merepotkannya. Naruto menangkap segala hal yang dilakukan Yuki adalah sebagai pertahanan agar dirinya tidak lagi mengalami hal yang serupa.

Miris memang. Tapi itulah kenyataanya. Naruto bersukur masih bisa melihat putrinya saat ini. Dibandingakn tiga hari yang lalu, ia harus bertaruh nyawa agar bisa menyelamatkan Yuki dari Hinata yang mengancam kehidupannya.

Beruntung Kami-sama masih berpihak padanya. Yuki tidak mengalami luka fatal, hanya guncangan mental yang masih bisa diatasi dengan seringnya Yuki berkontak sosial dengan orang disekitarnya.

"Sayang, kau sedang apa?", tanya Naruto pada Yuki.

"Main, mommy", Yuki tersenyum ceria.

"Ayo tidur sayang"

"Ndak, yuchi mau main mommy"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mommy pergi kalau Yuki tidak tidur sekarang"

"Angan, yuchi ndak mau mommy tingal agi", Yuki memeluk Naruto erat.

"Kalau begitu sekarang Yuki tidur sama mommy disini ya?", Yuki mengangguk sambil terus memeluk leher Naruto.

Ditepuknya punggung Yuki lembut, membuatnya nyaman dan tertidur tak lama kemudian. Naruto mengelus surai Yuki lembut dan mengecupnya singkat. Yuki tertidur dalam dekapan Naruto yang setengah berbaring. Betapa beruntungnya Naruto memeliki Yuki dalam hidupnya.

"Kau malaikat kecilku", tutur Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan informasi keberadaan Naruto Kakashi?"

"Sudah, ini alamatnya"

"Baiklah kita kesana sekarang beritahu Minato-san agar menyusul"

"Baiklah, Itachi kau sudah memberitahu Sasuke tentang ini?"

"Haaaah, sebaiknya dia tidak tahu. Nanti saja jika Naruto sudah kembali aku memberitahunya"

"Baiklah, aku pergi"

Itachi melihat secarik kertas yang diberikan Kakashi padanya. Alamat sebuah rumah sakit. Dan sepertinya tak ada satupun yang mengira jika Naruto akan pergi kerumah sakit itu. mengingat jarak dari lokasi dan rumah sakit sangat jauh, bahkan ini diluar dugaan. _'Bagaimana bisa Naruto menempuh jarak sejauh itu hanya untuk datang kerumah sakit? Bahkan rumah Sakit Konoha bisa dibilang cukup strategis untuk tempat bersembunyi dari mereka'_.

Yah, Naruto berada dirumah sakit Kumo, yang berjarak kurang lebih seratus tujuh puluh tiga kilo meter dari Konoha. dan itu membutuhkan waktu selama empat jam untuk berkendara kesana.

_'Kau seorang ibu yang tangguh, Naru'_, batin Itachi. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto dengan kondisi terluka kehilangan darah mengendarai motor hingga ke kota Kumo sambil Dan Itachi mebggendong Yuki itu adalah hal sangat diluar logika. Bagaimana caranya Naruto melakukan hal itu? Hanya Naruto dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

Selama tiga hari berturut turut, setiap rumah sakit yang berada dikonoha didatangi Sasuke untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Begitu susahnyakah hanya mencari seorang gadis dan seorang balita dikonoha? Tentu saja. Karena Naruto tidak berada diKonoha.

**Skip Time...**

Lima hari berlalu fan sekarang Naruto berada dikediaman Namikaze. Dengan senyum lima jarinya Naruto seakan tidak berdosa datang fan langsung masuk ke kamar Yuki untuk mnidurkannya.

"Kau dari mana saja, Naru?", tanya Minato. "Aku dirumah sakit tousan, tepatnya dikumo.", jawab Naruto. "Kumo? Bagaimana bisa kau pergi ke tempat sejauh itu Naru?", Minato terkesiap mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Ya begitulah kenyataannya tousan. Aku disana karena tak ingin diganggu oleh dua mahluk stoic", Minato mengernyit heran. "Siapa makdudmu?", tanyanya. "Siapa lagi jika bukan si teme dan s Sabaku itu?", Minato mengerti. "Hmm.. baiklah sekarang kau istirahat."

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa istirahat tousan.", jawab Naruto dengan gimik wajah yang sulit diartikan. "Ada apa?", tanya Minato. "Sebentar lagi perang akan dimulai. Dia akan terus memburuku sebelum melihatku mati. Dan sebelum aku mati dia akan mati terlebih dahulu ditanganku!".

Minato mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan putrinya itu. Ini aneh. Tak seperti Naruto yang dikenalnya. Biasanya Naruto akan bertingkah Seperti ini jika menyangkut Yuki. Tapi sekarang adalah apa lagi yang akan Naruto hadapi? "Apa maksudmu Naruto?". "Akatsuki akan menyerang mansion Uzumaki tousan. Mereka hanya tahu aku tinggal dikediaman Uzumaki. Sedangkan mansion ini tak ada yang tau terkecuali kolega keluarga kita bukan?", Minato mengangguk. "Maka dari itu aku meninggalkan Yuki disini bersama tousan, Naru mohon jangan menghalangiku untuk kali ini saja tousan. Ini demi aku hidupku dan keselamatan Yuki."

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji kau akan kembali Naru.", jawab Minato. "Ya tousan, Naru janji. Aku titip Yuki, jaga dia selama aku tak ada tousan. Arigatou, aku menyayangimu.", setelah mengecup pipi sang tousan Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan mansion Namikaze.

.

.

"Ini yang terakhir dari semua yang telah aku lakukan untuk hari ini. Kalah atau menang aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin melihat Naruto terpuruk hancur dan mengakuiku."

"Kau yakin ini pasti berhasil, Hinata?"

"aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku harus melewati ini. Lima belas tahun aku menunggu untuk hari ini. Dan ini adalah hari pembuktianku."

_**Flashback On...**_

"Naru-chan tunggu aku...", seorang anak kecil bersurai lavender dan beriris amethis berlari mengejar seorang gadis kecil bersurai blonde dengan berlari. "kau lambat Hina-chan...". Tak lepas senyuman menghiasi wajah sang blonde. Begitu hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Ne Naru, Kau nampaknya senang sekali. Ada apa?", tanya gadis kecil lavender. "Ya Hina-chan aku akan pergi bersama touchan dan kaachan ke new york besok. Kau jangan pemalu lagi ya Hina-chan. Kau harus kuat dan menjadi gadis pemberani seperti Naru, nanti jika kira sudah besar terus kita bertemu kau harus sudah menjadi sepertiku ya?", jelasnya panjang lebar. "Apa kau akan melupakanku?", tanyanya lagi. "Tentu saja tidak, kau temanku. Aku tak akan melupakanmu". "Janji?", serunya. "Ya aku janji".

_**Flashback Off...**_

"Dia mengingkari janjinya padaku. Dia melupakanku. Dan aku akan membuatnya mengingatku kembali. Naru-chan kau harus mengingatku lagi..."

.

.

Naruto telah menyiapkan segala perlengkapan. Entah untuk apa tak ada yang tahu Karena ketika ditanyapun hanya jawaban "Nanti kalian akan mengetahuinya" yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto telah kembali dan berada dikediaman Uzumaki langsung mendatangi mansion Uzumaki. Tercetak jelas raut kecemasan dan kekalutan diwajah stoic Sasuke yang biasanya minim ekspresi.

"Kau dari mana saja Naru, kau membuatku khawatir?", tanya Sasuke sesaat setelah menemui Naruto. "Jadi tuan stoic sekarang bisa khawatir juga?", dengan nada sing a song Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kau...". "Tenang saja Suke, aku tak apa apa. Lihatlah aku sehat tak lecet sedikitpun.", potong Naruto. "Aku tak percaya", jawab Sasuke. "Apa perlu aku melepas pakaianku dihadapanmu sekarang, Suke?"

Entah apa yang ada didalam fikiran Naruto sekarang. Dengan spontan Naruto membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya. Dengan adegan slowmotion Naruto seperti sengaja menggoda Sasuke. "Kau yakin ingin melihatnya Suke?", tanya Naruto. "Jika itu bisa meyakinkanku", sahut Sasuke. "Baiklah...".

Naruto membalikan badannya sehingga memunggungi Sasuke, Naruto membuka outfit kemeja yang digunakannya sehingga menampakan kulit putih dan jenjangnya leher Naruto. Membuat Sasuke meneguk ludahnya sendiri. _'Sial...'_, batin Sasuke. Nampaklah punggung Naruto yang tak tertutupi apapun dan itu membuat Sasuke menjadi panas dan membuatnya tak bisa bersikap dingin seperti biasanya.

"Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu Naru",dengan suara rendahnya dengan sengaja Sasuke membisikan kata katanya didekat telinga Naruto. "Eeeeengh...", bukan sebuah penolakan seperti biasa, namun erangan yang semakin membuat Sasuke panas dan bergairah. "Kau menggodaku Naru?", tanyanya sambil menyentuh kulit punggung Naruto yang tak lagi tertutup apapun. "Kau menginginkannya Suke?", tanya Naruto. "Kau benar benar membuatku gila Naruto", Sasuke mengulum cuping telinga Naruto dan hanya dibalas lenguhan tertahan Naruto. Dengan lembut Sasuke merengkuh tubuh ramping Naruto, menuntunya agar duduk diatas pangkuannya.

Jangan tanyakan dimana mereka berada sekarang. Karena tak akan ada yang peduli apapun yang akan Naruto dan Sasuke lakukan. Setelah kedatangan Sasuke semua maid dan juga pelayan dimansion Uzumaki telah meninggalkan mansion itu. Hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto dimansion Uzumaki saat ini. Dan itu adalah permintaan Naruto sendiri.

"kau yakin akan melakukannya disini Naru?", tanya Sasuke. "Kau ragu Suke, memangnya siapa yang akan mengganggu kita? Hanya ada kau dan aku disini Suke.", jelas Naruto. Sasuke tak menanyakan lebih jauh perihal perginya semua penghuni mansion. Yang ada dalam fikirannya sekarang adalah Naruto.

Tak lama suara erangan nikmat tertahan terdengar dari ruang tengah mansion Uzumaki. Sasuke tak hentinya menciumi setiap inci tubuh Naruto. Peluh membasahi kedua tubuh yang masih menyatu. "Kau membuatku gila Naruto...",ceracau Sasuke. "Nikmatilah Suke, aku milikmu...", sahut Naruto. "Naru... aaaaaakh...", masih dengan kegiatan bercinta mereka dan larut dalam buaian kenikmatan dunia.

"Kau milikku Naruto, selamanya..", tutur Sasuke. "Ya... aaaaakh Suke kau... hhhmmm... akh... eeemmm aaaahhhaaa...aaah...", hanya gumaman tak jelas yang Naruto ucapkan. "Naru aku akan keluar...", sahut Sasuke. "Ya keluarkan Suke... aaakh... mmphhhh... ssssshhhts akh...", tak ada yang bisa menghentikan aktifitas. "Naruto...", Sasuke berteriak dengan gerakan badannya yang kian cepat menumpu pada bagian tubuh Naruto yang menjadi titik pusat peraduan mereka.

Sasuke yang merasa puas langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto yang masih mengejang dibawahnya, mengecup kening dan bibir ranum yang sedikit membengkak akibat cumbuannya. "Kau hebat Suke, aku... mmmphhh", Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya Sasuke telah membungkam Naruto dengan ciuman yang tak kalah dalam dan penuh hasrat. "Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun, kau milikku begitupun aku hanya akan jadi milikmu...", jawab Sasuke. "Aku, kau, kita selamanya akan terus bersama Naruto", lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sangat bermakna untuknya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time...**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara ledakan dari arah halaman kediaman Namikaze. Terlihat segerombolan orang membawa senjata berupa stik baseball dan juga balok kayu panjang. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Hari semakin sore dan kediaman Namikaze masih terlihat lengang tanpa ada satupun orang yang terlihat berlalu lalang.

Naruto yang tengah terbangun dari tidurnya menyadari hal ini. Langsung saja Naruto mengenakan pakaiannya dan bergegas memperaiapkan segalanya. Dari mulai mengisi peluru kedalam airsoftgunnya dan juga memasukan pisau kecil seukuran dengan dua jari kedalam sela sela sepatu bots yang dikenakan nya dan juga dibalik jaket yang dia pakai sekarang.

Sasuke yang baru saja terbangun melihat keadaan yang tak pernah sekalipun ia duga. Suara ledakan yang kian dekat juga suara kaca pecah terdengar begitu nyaring mengganngu indra pendengarannya. "Naruto apa yang terjadi?", tanyanya saat melihat Naruto yang tengah sibuk memantau keadaan sekitar kediamannya. "Akatsuki, bukan tapi Hinata menyerang kediamanku. Sasuke bersiaplah mungkin ini terakhir kalinya bagiku untuk bertarung. Kuharap kau mau membantuku", jawab Naruto serta permintaannya. "Tunggu, apa maksudmu Naruto?", tanya Sasuke lagi. "Sudahlah Sasuke, nanti kita bicarakan sekarang cepat pakai pakaianmu lalu bantu aku mengusir semua hama dirumahku.", sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya Naruto memberikan pakaian Sasuke untuk dikenakan. Sedangkan Naruto masih terus mengawasi keadaan.

"Itu dia mereka diatas, ayo kita masuk dan habisi mereka!", teriak seorang pria mengenakan pakaian serba hitam saat melihat melihat Naruto yang berdiri dipinggir balkon saat mengamati keadaan. "Sasuke apa kau sudah siap? Mereka telah melihatku, sebaiknya kita bergegas membereskan semua ini.", tutur Naruto seraya memasuki kamarnya. "Tunggu Naru, aku tak ingin kau pergi dari sisiku lagi. Aku mencintaimu", dengan lembut Sasuke mencium Naruto. Naruto membalas ciuman singkat itu dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke".

Begitu kamar yang ditempati Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil didobrak, masuklah seorang gadis bersurai lavender kedalam ruangan -kamar- Naruto. "Hallo Naru-chan!", sapanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Hinata?", tanya Sasuke. "Aku, apa yang aku inginkan? Aku tak tahu. Mungkin ingin membuat Naru-chan mengingatku!", jawabnya. "Apa maksudmu?", tanya Sasuke. "Maksudku, aku ingin Naru-chan mengingatku!", jawabnya.

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku ingat?", tanya Naruto. Dalam benaknya Naruto terus mengingat tentang semua hal yang pernah dia alami. Sekelebatan bayangan tentang gadis kecil bersurai lavender terlintas dalam fikirannya. "Naruto yakin dan sangat tahu siapa gafis itu. Namun Naruto hanya diam saat Hinata menatapnya garang. "Kau tak mengingatku Naru-chan?", tanyanya. "Seingatku, aku tak pernah memiliki kenalan orang psikopat sepertimu. Jadi siapa kau sebenarnya?", tanya Naruto. "Aku? Kau sungguh sungguh tak mengingatku?", tanyanya lagi. "Untuk apa aku mengingat gadis psikopat sepertimu?", jawab Naruto.

"Dulu kau pernah memintaku agar menjadi gadis kuat dan tidak pemalu lagi, lalu kau pergi ke new york. Dan tak pernah mengabariku. Saat kau kembali dan kita bertemu lagi, kau tak lagi mengingatku?", tutur Hinata. "Ara... kau Hina-chan? tapi sepertinya Hina-chan yang ku kenal adalah gafis baik hati dan sangat peduli pada orang lain. Bukan orang tak berperasaan sepertimu.", jawab Naruto. "Sebenarnya aku mengingatmu, tapi saat aku ingin mengenalmu kau bukan lagi Hina-chan yang begitu baik hati. kau banyak berubah Hina-chan.", sambung Naruto.

"Aku sudah kuat sepertimu, tak lagi pemalu seperti dulu. Bukankah aku sudah menjadi orang yang kau inginkan? aku begitu menyukaimu, mengagumimu dan juga...", Hinata terdiam. "Apa?", tanya Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu Naruto", jawab Hinata.

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan Hinata. Hening. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan Naruto. "Maaf, aku mencintai Sasuke. Lagi pula, kau seorang gadis Hinata. Mengapa kau mencintaiku?", tanya Naruto. "Karena kau adalah satu satunya orang yang peduli padaku disaat semua keluargaku mengacuhkanku. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka dan membiarkanku seorang diri dimansion. Kau harus menjadi miliku Naruto", Hinata menggeram dengan suara rendahnya.

Tidak terima perasaannya tak terbalas Hinata langsung menerjang Naruto. Tanpa disadari sebilah pisau telah terhunus kearah perut Naruto.

Crraasssshhhahh...

"Aakh...", Naruto terpekik. "Naruto...!", teriak Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Sasuke. "Memberinya pelajaran, karena telah melupakanku dab telah menolak perasaanku.", jawab Hinata. "Sekarang giliranmu, Sasuke!". Hinata mengarahkan sebuah pistol berkaliber 5.3 inc ke arah Sasuke. Naruto sadar apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata tak akan pernah berakhir. Naruto bangkit dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. "Awas Sasuke!", dan peluru yang tengah dimuntahkan itu berhasil menembus punggung Naruto hingga bersarang pada dada Sasuke. "Naruto kau...", tutur Sasuke. "Jangan banyak bicara Suke, maafkan aku yang menyeretmu kedalam masalahku. Sekarang aku mohon jagalah Yuki. Rawatlah dan besarkanlah dia seperti putrimu sendiri. Aku menitipkannya padamu. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.", tertutuplah kelopak mata itu menutupi iris sappire milik Naruto tang kehilangan cahayanya.

Sasuke terpaku melihat wanita yang dicintainya kini terkulai lemas dalam pelukannya. Iris mata obsidian itu menyorot tajam pada Hinata dan semua orang yang telah merusak kediaman Namikaze yang kini memenuhi ruangannya. "Kembalikan Naruto padaku!", dengan suara rendahnya Sasuke menggeram dan menuntut pada Hinata. "Kembalikan Naruto padaku brengsek!", setelah Sasuke membaringkan Naruto dilantai. Sasuke mengambil pistol dan pisau yang telah Naruto siapkan. Tanpa aba aba Sasuke melemparkan pisau pisau itu mengarah tepat ke titik fital dari setiap orang yang berada diruangan itu. Hanya hitungan beberapa detik orang orang yang tadinya berdiri tegap kini jatuh dan tergeletak bersimbah darah karena pisau yang dilemparkan Sasuke mengenai leher mereka. Hinata dibuatnya terdiam. Lemas rak bisa melawan.

Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar melarikan diripun rasanya sangat berat kakinya untuk melangkah. "Kau membunuh semua anak buahku hanya dengan sebilah pisau?", tanya Hinata dengan gemetar. Tak pernah dia melihat Sasuke semarah dan sesadis ini. Dan itu berhasil membuat nyalinya sedikit menciut. "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan setelah Naruto mati, hah?", tanya Sasuke kalap. "Aku tak menginginkan apapun",jawab Hinata takut.

"Kau tahu, betapa menderitanya Naruto saat hidupnya tak lagi seindah fikiranmu? dimana kau saat Naruto membutuhkan pertolongan? Dan sekarang ketika Naruto mendapatkan kebahagiaannya kau menuntut untuk dia mengingatmu? Teman macam apa kau ini?", tanya Sasuke. "Kau bukan seorang teman untuknya. Tapi malaikat kematiannya untuknya. Kau tang menyebabkannya celaka, mencoba membunuh Yuki. Mencoba untuk mencelakainya. Apa itu yang kau sebut teman? Sekarang kau telah membunuhnya. Lalu apa lagi yang kau inginkan setelah nyawanya kau ambil?", teriak Sasuke tepat didepan wajah Hinata yang kini menatap kosong kedepan.

"Ya aku lah yang menyebabkanya celaka, aku mencoba membunuh Yuki putrinya Aku yang menyebabkannya... mati!", Hinata terdiam. Terbayang lagi saat saat dimana Hinata melihat senyum cerah Naruto yang menghangatkan hatinya kala mereka masih kecil. Tertawa dan bermain bersama. Tapi saat Hinata mengingat lagi apa yang baru saja dilakukanya Hinata terdiam. Tak sanggup lagi mengingat apa saja yang telah dia lakukan untuk menyakiti Naruto, dan itu semua hanya karena Naruto dekat dengan sasuke yang merupakan musuh dari Pain. Laki laki yang sebenarnya telah menjerumuskannya kedalam dunia hitam pekat yang telah membuatnya menjadi seorang kriminal. _'Apa yang telah aku lakukan?'_, batinnya.

Hinata mencoba untuk mendekati tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai. Sasuke hanya berdiri menatap Hinata yang berjalan melewatinya. "Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan Hinata?", tanya Sasuke. "Aku menyesal, maafkan aku Naruto.", tutur Hinata didepan tubuh Naruto. "Kau fikir dengan kau meminta maaf Naruto akan kembali hidup, hah? Tidak Hinata. Maafmu tak akan pernah membawa Naruto kembali hidup. Bahkan untuk sesaat. Kau membunuhnya.!", teriak Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, maaf Naruto!", Sasuke langsung menggendong tubuh ringkih Naruto dan membiarkan Hinata yang masih duduk bersimpuh itu sendirian dikamar yang kini tengah menjadi lautan darah karena orang orang yang telah mati akibat dari lemparan pisau Sasuke. Bau amis seperti karat menguar dari ruangan itu.

**Skip time...**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto di rawat di internasional Elizabet hospital, New York. Sasuke terus menunggui Naruto dikamar inapnya. wajah Naruto terlihat tirus dan sangat pucat. Naruto kehilangan banyak darah dan harus menjalani operasi untuk memotong saluran cernanya yang terkoyak akibat tusukan pisau Hinata. Tak pernah sedetikpun Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto. Saat Sasuke tahu Naruto masih hidup kala dia membawanya kerumah Sakit, Sasuke sangat lega sekaligus khawatir karena keadaan Naruto yang sangat kritis.

Setelah memberitahu Minato, Sasuke langsung membawa Naruto pergi ke New York tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Tak ada berita mengenai kepergian Naruto dari jepang. Semuanya dirahasiakan. Tak ada berita hancurnya kediaman Namikaze, ataupun perusakan. Tak ada satupun berita menyangkut tentang kejadian tempo hari Semuanya demi keselamatan Naruto.

"Bangunlah Naruto, aku mencintaimu", bisik Sasuke. "Aku juga mencintaimu", jawab Naruto tanpa disadari Sasuke telah sadar dari komanya selama satu minggu. "Kau sadar, Naru?", tanyanya. "Ya, apa aku dirumah sakit?", tanya Naruto. "Hn", hanya tradmark khas Sasuke yang terdengar. "Aku bosan selalu datang ke rumah sakit, berapa lama aku tertidur?", tanya Naruto lagi. "Satu minggu. Kau istirhatlah setelah kau sembuh kita kembali ke jepang", tutur Sasuke. "Memangnya sekarang kita dimana?", tanya Naruto. "Nee York!", jawab Sasuke. "Ya ampun Suke, kau menculikku?", guraunya. "Ya untuk terus memilikimu sepertinya itu ide yang bagus!", sahut Sasuke. "Kau...", tunjuk Naruto tepat dihidung mancung Sasuke. "Apa?", Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Suke", Naruto memasang senyum cerahnya. "Aku juga, kau sudah berjanji padaku Naruto!", tutur Sasuke.

"Aku? janji? janji apa?",tanya Naruto tak mengerti. "Aku, kamu, selamanya!",jawab Sasuke. "Ya, aku akan menepati itu Suke. Jadi kau milikku!", seru Naruto. "Ya kaupun milikku Naru. Dan setan merah itu jangan lagi kau dekat dengannya.", Naruto merengut. "Setan merah, siapa maksudmu?",tanya Naruto. "Gaara, siapa lagi?", ketus Sasuke. "Ooh, diakan ayah Yuki Suke. Aku hanya akan membiarkannya bertemu dengan Yuki. Bukan denganku.", tutur Naruto. "Kau cemburu padanya?", tanya Naruto. "Tidak!", jawab Sasuke. "Kau yakin?", goda Naruto. "Hn. ", jawab Sasuke. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan bertemu dengannya saat kembali ke jepang", tutur Naruto enteng. "Ti-dak-bo-leh. kau milikku Na-ru-to!", seru Sasuke dengan menekan ucapannya.

"Baiklah baiklah tuan posesif. Aku milikmu dan kau milikku. Hanya milikku!", jawab Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter terakhir dari seri -Aku, Kamu, Selamanya-, gimana gimna? Suka gakk? Gomen nee, lama update nya. Berhubung sekarang saya kerjanya longsift dan jarang libur -sabtu/minggu masuk- terus pulang tepar karena capek. Akhirnya fic ini terbengkalai. Maaf banget ya minna. Dan pas kemaren mau update kuotanya gkk ada, aduh sedih bgt pdahal udc gkk enak bgt neeh lama bgt gkk update. Hampir dua bulan yah... mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya ya minna... **

**setelah fic ini, saya mau publish fic baru... moga minna-san mau baca dan riview.. mohon dukungannya, ya? akhir kata, gomen dan samapai ketemu lagi di fic selanjutnya. bye...bye...**

**salam,**

**Yoona Ramdanii**


End file.
